Your Existence Gives Me Wings
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: AU. Max is popular, rich. She has a good life. Iggy and Gazzy are her 2 best friends along w/her sisters Ella and Angel. But when quiet badboy Fang comes, her life is turned upside down. Is her life really all that good? Fang's just what she's waited for.
1. Hey, Asshole! I'm not girly

"Max, get your butt down here!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

I opened my bedroom door and slid down the banister. Mom was standing at the end. "Yeah, Val?"

She stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay. Yeah, Mom?"

"Why aren't you wearing what I picked out?"

"Because I'm not frilly pink Maxine. I'm hardcore Max. I gave that dress to Angel."

"Well, can you at least wear something other than black?"

I looked at my outfit. I was wearing red skinny jeans and a red spaghetti strap top with black print on it in the shape of a skull. Over that, I wore a sheer black dress shirt that had the top buttons undone. My shoes were the knee-high high-tops, black with red lace. I had on a leather strip choker with a rose cross as the hanging charm. "I'm wearing red…" I pointed to my dark brown, punk styled hair. It had a strip of blue and a strip of red mixed in in certain spots. "and blue…"

Mom smiled. "That's my Max. Go upstairs and see if your sisters are ready."

I nodded and went up to their rooms. My sister are Ella and Angel. They're twins but they look nothing alike. Ella had almost black hair and brown eyes, whereas Angel had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ella was still in the walk-in closet and Angel was sitting at the vanity, doing her make-up. Ella and Angel are sixteen and I'm seventeen. Funny thing is that my birthday is the same as theirs, only we're one year apart. It's on the last day of school so we always have a giant end-of-year/birthday bash.

"Hey, Ange." I greeted, petting her blonde curls gently, for fear she get pissed if I mess it up. "Almost ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked at my outfit. "You know what would look great with that outfit-"

"I'm not wearing any make-up." I told her.

"No! I was thinking maybe some fishnet gloves." She fished some out of her vanity drawer and handed them to me. The dress shirt had short sleeves and the fishnets went to the elbow.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Ange." I faced the closet. "Come on, Ella. Hurry your ass up or you'll miss your ride."

She came out in a mini denim skirt with black heels. The shirt was white and had frills along the low neckline and a denim vest over it. (pic on profile) She had a white purse with her as well.

Angel wore a dark pink dress that went to mid-thigh with black leggings underneath. The dress had spaghetti straps and hugged her waist, showing off her curves. She wore black heels to match.

"Let's go!" I said, digging my keys out of my pocket. "Even though I want to ride my bike…" I muttered, sighing.

Ella took her keys out of her purse. "Go. I'll drive me and Angel."

I smiled and ran down the stairs. I hadn't driven my bike in forever! It was a 2009 red and black Ducati. I put on my helmet and drove to school, Ella and Angel following me in the Mercedes. It was black and this year's model.

-!-

I pulled into the school parking lot, looking for a spot. An idiot sped through the lot and screeched to a halt in a spot. I had to slam on the brakes in order to not hit the guy.

Everyone was staring at the black Porsche.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're speeding!" I screamed through my helmet. I parked in the spot near the car since it was a motorcycle parking space. I turned my bike off and took my helmet off as the asshole came out of his car. I shook my hair out. The guy had strawberry blond hair and crystal-like blue eyes. He was tall and his hair was spiked. He had an earring in at the top of his ear, a small hoop.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." He apologized. His voice was smooth. And the thing was, he was being sincere. He wasn't monotone and he wasn't sarcastic.

I smiled. "Wow. A guy that actually apologizes. You don't see that often." I had to squint because I was facing the still rising sun. I walked over to his car as another person came out of the passenger side. He had a cowlick and his hair was blond. His eyes were a piercing blue. He seemed younger than the driver.

"I'm Iggy." The driver held his hand out.

I looked him up and down. He was wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue shirt with black Converse. I looked at the other kid to see him wearing the same thing only his shirt was green. "Max." I didn't shake his hand.

"I don't bite." Iggy joked, smiling, hand still outstretched.

"No, but I do." I smirked, showing my teeth. I shook his hand nonetheless, though.

"That's Gazzy." He pointed to the other boy. "He's sixteen and I'm seventeen."

I nodded my hello to Gazzy and he waved back, smiling.

"Follow me. I'll show you to the office." I started walking toward the building, them following.

"How did you know we were new?" Iggy asked.

"I know everyone in this school. Hang with me and you'll be the hottest topic."

Everyone was making way for me in the hallways, whispering and staring as we passed.

Gazzy came up beside me, a little shy and nervous. "Why are they all staring at us?"

"I'm the most popular kid in school. Having people walking with me other than my group or sisters is shocking to everyone else."

"Maxie!" A shrill voice squealed.

Lissa came up and tried to hug me.

"Drop dead." I greeted, walking passed her.

She kept pace. "But, Maxie, we're buds! We should at least hang out at school!"

I bit my tongue, keeping all the profanities locked away. "I'm not friends with sluts. Now leave me alone." My tone was dangerous.

Gazzy and Iggy stared at me, stunned. We were at the office.

"Wow. I've never seen so much fear in someone's eyes before." Iggy commented.

I smirked. "You're lucky you're on my good side." I adjusted my helmet in my arms. "See you guys at lunch."

I left them.

-!-

School went by…well, I can't say normally since there's no such thing for me. But I did find out that Iggy was in most of my classes. Gazzy was in all of Angel and Ella's classes.

Now it was lunchtime. I was sitting at my usual table with my friends: Tammy, Jason, Sam (a girl), David, Frank, Ron, Ella, and Angel.

We were all chatting when the entire courtyard quieted. We looked over to see Iggy and Gazzy straight for us. I stood up and waited for them to come over. When they arrived at the table, I introduced them all to one another.

New gossip topic: Two new kids added to the Golden Clique.

(We're not even a clique, just a group of friends. Everyone says we're popular cause we're all "good-looking." We're all just people who hang out because we all have the same interests.)

------------------------------------------

Okay, so tell me what you all think. This is a new story and all so I'm nervous if you liked it or not. Don't worry! Fang IS coming! I just have to wait for a while!


	2. Clubs with a Mystery

I made it home before Ella and Angel. I parked my bike in the garage and went inside, tossing my keys in the key bowl by the door. Mom was in the kitchen with Jeb. I hated Jeb. Mom got divorced when I was 7 and the twins were 6. Ever since then, she's been dating new guys. Jeb is the guy she's been dating the longest.

He's rich. He's "nice." He's fucking "charming." I hated him. My mom always says to be nice to him since he helps out around the house. They say they'd get married one day but I just don't believe them.

Know why? They've been saying that for over two years. And he never gave me respect. Ever! He thought that he was the boss of me, grounding me for nothing! He gets drunk almost every two days, it's sickening!

"Hey, Maxine." He greeted.

That's another thing. He doesn't greet me by my real name: Maximum or just plain Max. Always Maxine. Whenever he calls me that, I just ignore him- like now.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a rootbeer from the fridge. I went to the cabinet and grabbed a granola bar.

"Maxine." He called again. He gave up calling me by my name. "I got you something."

He always tried to buy my affection.

"Max, just look at him at least." Mom told me gently.

I faced him, drinking my pop slowly, narrowing my eyes at him.

He held up a giant box topped with a pink bow. "Open it."

"How 'bout I don't and say I did?" I went to leave the room but Mom looped her arm through mine and pulled me back in, taking the top off the box for me. "Oh… my… God…" I muttered in horror.

Jeb mistook it for happiness and smiled. "Yeah! I thought it would be nice for you to wear something like this once in a while! Valencia, why do you dress her like an emo person? Let her dress herself. I'm glad you like it, Maxine."

I was still staring at the box's contents. Inside was THE most horrible thing ever! It was a baby pink corset top and a mini, mini skirt that was jean material only hot pink. The shoes were four inches tall and looked unsightly. They had a giant pink flower glued on them. The jewelry was a pair of giant pink hoop earrings and tons of pink chunky plastic bracelets. There was a small jacket that went over the corset top but it was sheer pink. And the horrible mess was sitting on pink velvet inside the box.

I looked at Mom. "Burn it." I ran up the stairs to my room.

-!-

It was the next day, Saturday. I got up and stretched, going to my closet to find Angel sitting in there going through my shirt drawer. "Hey!" I complained, taking my top out of her hands. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to get your clothes ready." She stood up. "I think you'll like the outfit." She smiled, pointing to my dresser and putting the shirt that I once held in the small pile.

I went over and saw the graphic tee I had taken from her, black skinny jeans, and a cool blazer. There was a Theomachia Necklace. (Jacket, shirt, and necklace on profile) My shoes were my regular hightops- black. I chuckled.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, facing her.

She smiled. "Get dressed and I'll let you know." I opened my mouth but she continued. "I'm not going to spill before you've eaten breakfast." She left.

It's so weird sometimes; it's like she can read my mind.

I turned my iPod on and Be My Escape by Relient K came on. I started bobbing my head as I got dressed. I left my hair the way it was since it was fine. I put my earbuds in after turning it off from speaker and went downstairs.

Ella gasped, seeing my hair. I sat down at the kitchen table and she ran up behind me, doing my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously. Ella and Angel can go crazy sometimes when it comes to fashion. She was wearing a cold shoulder white shirt and a brown-ish scarf. She had on black skinny jeans, like me, only she had on black heels.

Meet Virginia came on and I held an earbud up to Ella. She put it in and smiled. Train was the only band we both liked. Other than that, we despise each other's taste. Angel may seem extremely girly and sweet but she likes metal. Ella's pop and I'm punk/rock/alternative.

"I'm making a French braid. Trust me, you'll be glad your hair is out of your face." She chuckled, working quickly. She was almost done.

I ate my toast, singing along with the song, Ella joining in.

Mom watched us and Angel was smiling, bobbing her head. She had her iPod on too. She's On Fire came on after that and we laughed. I put it on speaker- I had an iPhone. Ella finished my hair.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, Iggy and Gazzy called a while ago inviting us to his dad's club. There's karaoke and dancing. It'll be really fun. After that, we can hang at their house." Angel explained.

"Sweet." I said.

Angel was wearing different clothes than she normally does. I couldn't place it at first but, when I did, I gasped. "You raided my closet!"

She smiled sheepishly. "Max, we're going to a club. I can't go there wearing my clothes. I'll be picked on." She had the tone of "Even I'm not THAT stupid."

She was wearing my Gir shirt that had slanted blue straps. There was a strip of dark pink at the top. Gir was holding a pig, robot form, and there was a caption on the side that said: I love this pig! She had on my pink mini skirt. Those were the only clothes I owned that had pink. Everything else was black or of that variety. She was wearing my pink hightops. (What? I said clothes! I have hightops of every color!) (Outfit on profile)

-!-

I drove us to the club earlier and now we were inside hanging out with Iggy and Gazzy. People were going up and singing terribly and totally off-key but it was fun nonetheless.

"Max, why don't you go up?" Ella suggested.

I was sipping my rootbeer out of the bottle so my no was just a grunt from the throat.

"Yeah, come on, Max. You're really good." Angel coaxed.

"I'd like to hear you sing." Iggy said.

Gazzy was just giving me Bambi eyes.

I sighed and went up to the DJ. I told him what I wanted and he nodded. After the guy got off stage, the DJ went up and took the microphone.

"Alright, alright, alright. That was…good…Here's another: Ma-ax!" He drew out my name.

I went up to the stage and he put the words on the screen. I covered it up with a towel, showing people I didn't need to machine to sing.

"I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

just steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so,

It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

just steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so,

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

just steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,

Cause I got what I wanted now

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so,

It just feels so good." (Misery Business by Paramore)

I panted while people cheered. I waved and got off stage. Walking over to my family and friends, I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." I turned to the person.

He was already leaving but the back of him seemed kind of cute. He wore black and had black hair so he was sort of hard to see. He left the club and I was getting pushed around by people dancing.

"Hey! You did great!" Iggy congratulated me with a hug. I gave him one back awkwardly.

Gazzy gave me a knuckle-touch and Ella and Angel patted me on the back.

While they were all talking, I was thinking about that guy. Why did I feel a tingle when I bumped into him?

Not knowing who it was is going to kill me!

----------------------

There it is! The second chapter! I'm going on vacation soon so I won't be able to update anymore for the next two weeks. Sorry! But stay tuned, I will update as soon as I get back!


	3. Appearances, Theomachia, New Person Here

ok, so the poll results came in.  
dress 1: 4= 14%  
dress 2: 2= 7%  
dress 3 (even though the link didn't work, apparently): 3= 11%  
dress 4: 9= 33%  
dress 5: 3= 11%  
dress 6: 6= 22%

There's your answer. Some people didn't use the poll and just said in a review what they wanted but, since they didn't do what I asked, I didn't count their vote. sorry. But it looks like dress #4 wins! I actually liked that dress the most! But, unfortunately for you, the Prom doesn't come till later. In this chapter, you meet someone new and you learn a little secret! OKay, here's the chapter! (By the way, don't give any ideas for this story because I already have the next 8 or 9 chpters typed and finished.)

* * *

I met up with Ella and Angel at the car since I stayed back to say goodbye to Gazzy and Iggy. "Hey, guys."

Angel looked at my neck. Her eyebrows drew down. "Did you take off your necklace?"

I looked down and, sure enough, my necklace wasn't there. I looked at her. "No."

We went back to the club. Iggy was still there, helping his dad clean up since it was now closed.

He looked up to see us walking toward him and his eyebrows went up. "Hey…guys. What's wrong?"

"Max's necklace is gone." Ella explained. "She got that from our dad before he left."

Iggy nodded and helped us look for it. We didn't find it anywhere.

"Max, look, I'm sorry." Iggy apologized.

"No- it's no problem. It wasn't your fault. Let's go- Mom's gonna be worried." I addressed Ella and Angel.

They nodded and we left.

-!-

It wasn't in my room either so I just gave up looking for it. I went down the stairs. It was the next day and I had to meet my friends at the ice cream shop a couple blocks over. I took my bike.

I parked it and put my helmet in the storage under the seat. I was about to go inside where I saw them when I saw something black in my peripheral vision. I turned to look and I saw that guy from before walking down the street and around the corner.

I don't know why I did it, but I ran after him. As soon as I reached the corner, a big black Harley sped past. It seemed like slow motion a bit, actually. The helmet concealed the guy's face but I saw his eyes and some of his hair. The hair was black- jet black, like his eyes. His eyes were just so gorgeous, they looked like the night sky.

On his neck was a Theomachia charm on a chain. Too soon, he disappeared from my vision, speeding around the next corner over. Before he passed me, though, his eyes stared right into mine from the corner of his eye.

I put a hand on my neck, realizing that that was my necklace from yesterday. I stared at where he had disappeared, biting my lip. Who was that guy?

A hand appeared on my shoulder and I looked to my left. Frank was standing there with all my other friends, eyebrows up. "You okay, Max? We saw you run."

"Um…" I looked at them all and faked a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

He nodded and they all went back to the shop. I looked one last time at where that guy disappeared before following them.

-!-

Ever since the time at the club, I haven't stopped thinking about that guy. I've even had dreams about him but I could only imagine his back and his eyes. His gorgeous, startling eyes.

I was sitting on a park bench, reading a book when I heard a squeal and a small thud. I looked to my right to see an African American girl sitting on the bench the wrong way. She was wearing roller blades on her feet. She giggled.

I smiled. "You alright?" I asked. I reached over and picked a leaf out of her hair.

She seemed shocked that I spoke to her. "You're talking to me?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

She suddenly smiled and hugged me. I laughed a bit and patted her arm awkwardly. "finally!" She pulled away. "Someone's not afraid to speak to me!"

I laughed. "Why would I be afraid?"

She frowned a bit. "My brother…he's very protective and can be very scary when he wants to. Whenever someone sees me, they know that if they messed with me, they'd get hurt so everyone avoids me."

"I've never seen you around before- where are you from?" I closed my book and set it in my backpack.

She smiled and faced the right way on the bench, slightly slanted towards me so she could speak directly. "New Jersey. Actually I'm from Wisconsin but I've moved around a lot. I've been to Nebraska, California, Washington, Washington D.C., Maryland, Maine, Florida, and one time to Canada. Now I'm here in Phoenix. I really like it here- it's nice. I hope my brother won't beat you up or intimidate you because that's how we've gotten expelled before and had to move away. But I'm so happy! I have a friend!" She hugged me tightly before pulling away.

Wow…she talks a lot. I'm pretty sure I went brain dead towards the end of her little speech. I smiled at her nonetheless. She seemed like a nice girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you…" I left the end open so she could insert her name.

"Nudge." She provided.

"Max. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'm seventeen."

"So's my brother! Hey, maybe you'll be in the same classes as him!"

"How will I know it's him? Other than I've never seen his face before." I chuckled a bit.

She put on a serious face. "You'll know. But…he's not really my brother, like, biological brother. I was adopted by his parents since my parents died. His dad was my godfather and my godmother doesn't have the money to take in a kid so I went with them. I'm really happy though!" She smiled a huge smile to prove it.

I laughed. "I think you'll get along great with Ella and Angel. They're my sisters. Both sixteen."

"Twins?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked. I looked at her- she was sincerely concerned.

"My father left my family and I when I was five. I remember him a bit but Ella and Angel don't know much about him except for the fact that he loved our mom. He really did."

"Then…why did he leave you?"

I held back tears. "No reason. I- I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

She nodded, understanding. "I understand how you feel. After a while, I couldn't talk about my parent's death." She took a deep breath. "My mom was sick. Really sick where she needed to be hospitalized. She died because her system couldn't fight it off. The day my dad found out she died, he drank- a lot. He drank so much that it destroyed him. He…took his own life."

I covered my mouth, shocked. "Oh my god…" I whispered. I put my arm around her, seeing that she was close to crying.

"My aunt," she continued. "She didn't want to take me in. She told me it was all my fault that my dad died."

I covered her mouth. I shook my head. "You don't have to talk about it, alright? I don't have to know…" I gave her a tissue from my bag and she wiped her tears. "What do you say we go get ice cream?"

She nodded, smiling again, putting the tissue in her pocket. "Let me get my shoes on." I nodded as she went to another bench. I put my bag's strap on my shoulder, standing. I looked around.

My gaze froze on a guy wearing black, walking across the street. I stayed put. When he turned around to pick something up, I saw that his eyes were green. Not the guy: damn.

Nudge came back over. "Okay!" I took the moment to notice that she was wearing a purple tank top with a purple and black plaid mini skirt with black leggings underneath and black Converse with purple laces. She looked cute.

She looked at my outfit. "Wow." She said, taking it in.

I shrugged as we walked to the ice cream shop. "I have weird taste." I wore a red shirt with the number 96 on it. Around the shoulders, there were two rings of white circling around my arm. The sleeves went to my elbow. I had on a jean mini shirt with a cool label on the left side and a black belt that didn't go through the loops, just sat on my hips for decoration. I had on black tights and red, long socks. They went a little past my knees and had three white rings around my legs. I had on, surprisingly, black heels with no back. **(Full outfit on profile)**

Nudge nodded. "Yeah. But it's really cute on you. Anyone else and it would look bad."

I laughed with her. We came to the ice cream shop. I opened the door for her. She walked in and I went in after her. She blushed when she was looking forward.

"What's up?" I asked her.

There was a guy in front of us who turned around. He smiled. "Hey, Max."

"Oh, hey, Iggy." I smiled. I just then realized that he was the reason she blushed. "Iggy, this is Nudge. Nudge, this is Iggy."

They shook hands.

"Sorry, I bumped into you." She apologized to him. Oh, so that's why she blushed.

"No problem." He smiled and left with a goodbye since he already got his ice cream.

"He's new here too." I told her. "Hey, at school, you can eat with me and my friends."

She smiled. "Thanks," Her smile faded a bit. "I think my brother might act as my bodyguard though. And he's wearing this really weird necklace now. I think he's turning even more punk now."

I smiled. "Is he like you at all?"

She shook her head. "Nope." She popped the "p". "Can I get a small vanilla cone?" She asked the guy at the counter.

"same here." I ordered. I paid, we got our ice cream, and we left, sitting on the bench outside.

"So, tell me about the school." Nudge said, licking her ice cream.

"Well…I can honestly say that if you hang out with me, you won't get bullied."

"Why's that? Are you a bully? A bad kid? A gang member? Omg, if I just made friends with a gang member, my bro would SO kill me!"

"Nudge!" I laughed. "I'm not a gang member. Although, I could be if I wanted to." I joked. "Everyone in school considers me and my friends the popular crowd because we're all…unique in a way."

"How so?" She was swinging her feet.

"Well…Angel and Ella are the only twins in the school, though they look nothing alike. Iggy and Gazzy- Gazzy is Iggy's little brother- just joined the group. All my other friends are just my friends. We're different than everyone else because we don't listen to Hannah Montana or like High School Musical. We all have our own styles and tastes and we all accept that. Everyone else thinks it's sort of cool because they're all snobs who can't even if they tried. They think acceptance is a cool trait. So, if they see you hanging with me, they won't bother you. They'll admire you. Although, if your brother tries to ruin that, I'm sure he'll get himself a bad name."

Nudge laughed. "He already has bad names. Teachers hate him because he never goes to class. Students hate him because he doesn't talk to anyone and if he does, he never says anything good. He's also really violent."

"Sounds like you hate him a bit." I pointed out, biting the cone.

"No! No, that's not true! I love my brother! He can be really sweet at times, though he never shows it. When he speaks on an issue he believes in, he doesn't hold back. He's an AMAZING writer! Just…omg. And there was this one times when there was an injured bird on the concrete. He picked it up, with gloves on, and nursed it back to health. He repaired its hurt wing and fed it what it needed to be fed. He's really nice once you get to know him. But…he never really shows what he's thinking. You know how when someone makes a face you can sort of get an idea what's going through their mind? Like, sadness, confusion, happiness…the only emotion he shows is anger. He doesn't even smile. When he speaks, he's monotone. He's an amazing brother because he cares but…sometimes I wonder, does he really?" She looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I tend to talk a lot. You probably didn't hear a word I said after I love my brother."

I smiled, wiping my hands on a napkin since I was done. "No. I heard everything you said. Can't wait to meet him, come Monday." I stood up, Nudge following me too the trash can.

"Wait, you WANT to meet him?" She sounded stunned. "I mean, you know I'm okay with that and all but… really? No one ever wants to meet him. They usually avoid him."

I chuckled, facing her. "I only avoid Jeb. He's my mom's boyfriend."

"Is he mean?" She winced.

I shook my head. "No. He just never gets my name right, bugs the hell out of me, wants me to be preppy and into pop music, tries to buy my affection with things only a slut would like to have, and he bugs the hell out of me. Did I…already say that?"

"Why don't you say anything to your mom?"

"She knows I hate him. But I don't try anything to get rid of him because he helps us. He helps pay for food and water since my sisters and I eat a lot. He even pays half the bills. My mom's a vet so she doesn't make a lot of money. Jeb is a scientist so he makes a lot. And my mom really likes him so…why hurt her?"

"Omg…Max, you are so deep." Nudge held a hand to her heart before hugging me. "I'm glad you're my friend!"

I hugged her back. I pulled away. "So you said your brother wears a weird necklace. What kind? What does it look like?"

"It has a weird name. It starts with a T or something. He found it the other day when he went out and hasn't stopped wearing it since. Well, at least the charm, not the strand it was on. The clasp broke on it or something."

"What's it look like?"

"Um, it's like a dragon or something holding into a white gem. There's silver fire holding the gem in place and in its mouth is a blue gem. Near the tail, there's a black gem or something dangling from it. It looks really cool but more like something a girl would wear."

"T…as in Theomachia?"

She snapped her fingers. "That's the name!"

I was stunned. "how long ago did he find it?"

"About… a week ago or so. He found it on the floor at some club or something. And he wouldn't shut up about the singers that performed there. That was about the only time I ever heard him babble on about something. I had to stop him by saying "Hey! Babbling is what I do! So shut up!"" She laughed. "I'm such a dork sometimes."

"Do you know how Theomachia got its name?" She shook her head. "Well, Theomachia comes from the word Theomachy. It references to a battle between the Greek Olympians. It's an interesting story actually. You can look it up."

She nodded. "I will. And I'll tell my brother about the story. Sometimes," She turned her voice to a whisper. "I see him staring at it in his hands. Like, admiring it or something." She giggled.

I smiled. "I did the same thing…"

"You had a Theo- Theomak- that necklace too?"

"Yes. I lost it a week ago at a club." I stared at her intently.

"Omg! He took your necklace!" She all but yelled. Her mouth was agape. "I don't understand. He would never steal anything- he's not that bad of a guy."

"It wasn't stolen- it broke and I couldn't find it anywhere. I searched before my sisters and I left. Iggy- that guy we saw earlier- his dad owns the place and they're looking out for it still."

"Well…can't you buy another one?"

I shook my head. "I could but it wouldn't have the same value. I got that necklace from my dad before he left us. But, you know, it's fine. If that necklace keeps your brother happy, he can keep it." I smiled at her. "what's his name anyway?"

She opened her mouth to tell me but a motorcycle sped up to the sidewalk and stalled. It was the guy from before! Nudge's brother! She looked at him and then at me.

I could tell that her brother was staring intently at me, kind of glaring. It had n effect.

I bumped her shoulder. "Go on. Before you get in trouble. I'll see you in school." She gave me a quick hug before jumping on the motorcycle. Her brother sped off.

Damn, I never learned his name.

I shrugged and headed home. I had walked to the park so I had to walk home. But I didn't care. I got to think. I learned a lot today. Maybe I'll let him keep the necklace…


	4. Hate's Mystery Man

Today was the day; Monday. I went downstairs to see Angel and Ella already down, eating. Mom was drinking her coffee and reading the paper. Jeb was at the stove, making pancakes.

He smiled at me. I gave no reaction. "Here, Max. Some pancakes." There were ten large chocolate chip pancakes on the plate. I looked at them and then at him.

"You… You called me _Max_?" I was shocked. He always called me _Maxine_. I never actually had the nerve to correct him before.

He nodded. "Angel told me you like to be called Max. Is that enough or do you want more?" He referred to the pancakes.

"N-no, I'm- I'm good." I took the plate to the table and devoured my food. I washed the plate off and ran upstairs to brush my teeth and get dressed. I had been in my pajamas.

Angel came in in a light pink dress with black lace. She wore light pink heels to match. "Need any help?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good, sweetie. But thanks."

She nodded. "Ella wants to borrow some of your clothes."

I nodded, coming out of the closet. I was wearing a grey tank with black, small zebra stripes on it with a peace sign near the neckline. Black skinny jeans with a cool design on one butt pocket. I had on black boots with silver buckles. Over the shirt, I had on a leather jacket. I wore many necklaces; one hemp choker with some beads on it, one fat chain, and one with many charms. My earrings were some Chinese or Japanese words. I had on sunglasses with rhinestones on the sides. I had on two O bracelets. The O's connected in a circle, making the shape of the bracelet. One was black and one was white. I also had on two black thick bracelets with a white one between them. My hair was curly. **(pic on profile)**

"Okay, bring Ella in and I'll help her- but I get to choose everything without her complaining." I told her sternly.

She nodded and brought Ella in. Ella walked into the closet and sat down on a stool. I had no idea where it came from…

I started searching. I tossed at her some clothing. Blue jeans, brown heels with straps, a red beret, brown sunglasses, a brown purse, a tie-dye shirt, and a white sweater to go over the shirt. "Put all that on." I told her. I left the closet so she could change. **(pic on profile)** She came out looking really nice. I smiled. "You looked good." I gave her a blue butterfly necklace. It had blue rhinestones along the wings. **(pic on profile)**

"I'm going to put my stuff in the purse." Ella told me before leaving. "Thanks!" She screamed through the hall.

I chuckled and went downstairs. I sat down on the couch and took out a magazine.

Jeb sat next to me. "Max…"

I looked at him before returning to the magazine, letting him know I was paying attention.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked with a rather tiny voice.

"Because you were going to sell my motorcycle. And I don't _hate_ you…I just dislike you strongly." I was still looking a the magazine.

"Max," He said with a tone meaning _"come on…"_

I sighed and put the magazine back on the table. "you want to know why I hate you? You give me no _respect_. You don't call me by my real name, no matter _how many times_ it's pretty obvious I hate what you call me. You try to _buy_ my love. And you're dating my mom when she should be with my _dad!_ They shouldn't have split in the first place! _You shouldn't be here_!" I was standing by now.

Jeb stared up at me before standing and towering over me. "You know why he left…"

I held back tears. I did know. "Don't talk to me like you know everything!"

"Oh, don't I? Max, I know a lot more than you think!"

"Just _go away_! _I hate you_! I wish you and Mom never met! _I want you dead_! Leave!" I yelled at him.

He went to put a hand on my shoulder but decided against it, his hand falling back at his side. He looked really sad.

He left.

I covered my face with my hands.

"Max?" Angel's voice rang out.

I looked up to see her at the bottom of the stairs. "Angel…did you-?"

She nodded. "Did you really mean it when you said you want Jeb dead?"

I took in a trembling breath. "No…Maybe…I don't know." I covered my face once more before going to the garage. "I'm going ahead of you guys. I have to greet a new friend."

"Boy or girl?" Angel followed me to the garage. Ella was already there, somehow getting there without my knowledge.

"Girl. Same age as you two," I told them, getting on my bike. "Her name is Nudge." I looked at them for a moment. "I found out what happened to my necklace."

"Really?" Ella put her bag in the back seat of the car before hopping in.

"What happened?" Angel asked, copying her.

"Well, the clasp broke so it fell off. A boy picked it up. Nudge's brother. I'm going to let him keep it."

"Have you met him before?" Ella asked.

I put my helmet on. "Not directly. I bumped into him from time to time. See you guys at school." I sped out of the garage and toward the school.

Time to meet Mr. Mystery.


	5. I'm the Same Way, Dark Secrets

I pulled into the school parking lot and grabbed one of the last spots for the motorcycles. There were only a couple spots since not many people rode them. As I was getting ready to take my helmet off, I saw Nudge in a Toyota FT-HS Hybrid. I waved to her and she hesitantly waved back, not knowing it was me. She parked close to Ella and Angel who were close to me.

A big black Harley pulled in right next to me. The driver parked and got off. I took my helmet off and put it in the small storage area. "Are you Nudge's brother?"

He faced me with his helmet still on. I could see his eyes. He was looking me up and down- not ogling but studying my features. Just like I was. It was a nervous habit, memorizing everything about a person. He wore a black leather jacket with a grey button up shirt underneath. He wore black jeans and black converse. **(pic on profile)**

"Who's asking?" He asked warily. His voice was smooth, deep. Somewhat soothing too.

"The person who owns the necklace you're wearing." I pointed to the Theomachia necklace.

He crossed his arms, helmet still on. "what's the-?"

I cut him off with a knowledgeable answer. "Theomachia. Word from Theomachy. A battle between the Greek Olympians."

I could see in his eyes that he thought I wouldn't know.

I smirked. "You can keep it." I told him, walking off. "And I'm Max." I threw over my shoulder.

Nudge came up to me. "Please tell me you didn't anger Fang!"

I smirked again but it was more of a smile. "_Fang_…nope. And I don't know what you were talking about. He's not intimidating at all."

Her eyes widened. "Are you kidding? He looked ready to fight you when he crossed his arms. He only does that when-"

"He feels insecure."

"No. I was going to say when he's about to_ hurt_ someone or_ threaten_ them."

"Nope." I popped the p. "He was insecure. I could tell by his stance. He probably does that when he doesn't want anyone to know what he really feels. He builds walls- doesn't let people in so they can't hurt him. Because if he lets anyone in, he'll get hurt and there's no repairing. It can't be healed." We were heading toward the office.

"How- How did you know that?" Nudge asked. "You seem to know Fang more than I do and you just met him."

"Because I'm the same way." I led her in. "I'll see you at lunch." I smiled and left her.

-!-

It was around fourth period. Lunch was next. I normally skipped fourth period because it was gym class. I didn't need to take gym since I have private training for fighting. I was sitting in the front courtyard on a small wall that lined a bunch of plants and flowers. I had my bag on the ground next to me.

Someone else was out here. I could tell. "Stop hiding, I know you're here." I said, not even looking up from my book.

I heard rustling near the front entrance and Fang appeared. He walked over to me, acting like he was confident. To me, he seemed a little shy. Like a little kid starting kindergarten.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked quietly.

"I'm trained to be aware of my surroundings." I looked up at him and resisted the urge to gasp. He was hot! He had olive toned skin, a good amount of muscle, and stunning facial features. He had an amazing jaw, and the perfect looking lips. He looked… really good. "It was nice of your family to let Nudge live with you guys."

"She told you that?" He sounded composed and calm. But his eyes showed alarm and shock.

I nodded and pat my hand on the wall next to me. He slowly and hesitantly came over and sat next to me, putting his bag on the ground. "She told me a lot. About her family, parents, and her asshole of an aunt. And a little bit about you." The wind blew and it blew my hair in front of my face when I smiled at him.

He didn't show any emotion on his face but I could see a lot in his eyes. He looked forward, not at me, and held onto the Theomachia necklace, cradling it in his hand while it stayed around his neck.

"Were you the one I bumped into back at the club a couple weeks ago?"

He didn't answer or even show that he knew I was there.

"You don't have to try so hard." I told him, going back to my book. His head whipped around and he stared at me, eyebrows drawn down, thinking I couldn't see his face. "You don't have to protect her like she's the Hope Diamond. She's got me now…so I'll help. But she needs her independence so you should let her have some fun."

"If I let her have fun, she'll get hurt." He murmured.

"You don't know that." I told him, looking at his worried face. He went back to emotionless Fang but it was too late. I saw; he cared.

"Last time she had friends, she got hurt." His voice was hard.

I looked around. "You can tell me. No one's here to eavesdrop."

He sighed and faced forward again, leaning his arms on his knees. I sat cross-legged. "Her so-called friends were speeding down a highway. She was in the car. They crashed. The driver died and the other three girls- including Nudge- were sent to the hospital, almost dead. Nudge was dying."

"So now you're trying to keep people like them away from her." I finished for him.

He nodded silently but he looked at me, not moving from his position.

"I sort of know how you feel and how she might feel about that, though, I never was sent to the hospital because of it." I bit my lip, shaking my head and putting it in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. "I can't say it! It's all my fault!"

I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up and saw Fang was the one who put it there. He was patting my knee comfortingly, smiling a bit. It was a sad smile.

"I'm sure it wasn't." He whispered.

"But it is! It is my fault!" I whispered back, tears coming to my eyes. They didn't fall. Tears never fall from my eyes. "It's my fault he left!"

"Who?" He asked gently.

"My dad…" I choked out.

His eyebrows drew up. "I'm sure it-"

I stopped him from repeating himself. "I was! I was the one who sent him away!" I sighed and covered my eyes. I can't believe I'm going to say this… "My mom had an affair. She got pregnant. I'm a love child. It wasn't until I was about five and my sisters were four when he realized that his first child was growing up to look nothing like him. That his beloved wife cheated on him. He left because he didn't want to face another man's child every single day of his life. It's my fault!" The tears started spilling over and I furiously wiped at them. I never cried! I wasn't about to in front of someone! "So you can have the necklace. He gave it to me before he left. He never loved me…"

"If he didn't love you, why did he give you the necklace?" Fang pointed out.

I looked at him. He looked sincere. "He left on my birthday."

Fang reached around his neck and began taking off the necklace. I reached over and grabbed his hands, preventing him from unhooking it.

"You can keep it." I told him.

He moved his hands away from the necklace, my hand going with since I hadn't let go of one of his. I let it go when I realized and before he did and set it back in my lap. I smiled at him.

"I'm perfectly fine. So keep it. Consider it a gift, saying _welcome to the neighborhood_."

He smirked. "I'm pretty sure I won't get any welcomes from any other students. People fear me."

"Because you _want_ them to." I stated. "Why not eat with me and my friends? Your sister is."

He looked at me and pursed his lips.

"I'll take good care of her, don't worry. I know how you feel, alright? I have two sisters so I'm protective too." I hopped off the wall and grabbed my bag. "I gotta get going. See you around." I waved goodbye while he just sat there, holding the Theomachia charm in his hand.


	6. Barb Franklin's Punishment, Get A Job!

I was sitting at my lunch table with my friends. Nudge has been introduced to everyone and they were all getting along. I was chewing my burger when Iggy did something.

He took out a lighter and lit his napkin, putting it in the empty pop can. It looked like something was in the napkin when he lit it…

He threw it up in the air right before it popped, exploding. Everyone laughed but I just sat there, eyebrow raised.

I looked at Iggy. "Firecracker?" I guessed.

He nodded. "Yep!"

I held my hand out. "Can I see the lighter?"

He handed it to me and I flipped it around in my hand, the flame out, without burning myself. I flipped it shut as a teacher came over to us. I put my burger down.

"Maximum Ride, principal's office. _Now_." She said sternly, arms crossed.

I got off my seat, grabbing my bag and finishing my burger. I put the lighter in my pocket. I saw Iggy looking sad that his lighter wasn't with him anymore.

I went into the principal's office and saw a kid already in there, sitting in the seat, taking a punishment. He came out and I saw it was Fang. I winced sympathetically. He probably got in trouble for ditching class.

I stepped into the office and sat down, setting my bag on the floor and chewing some gum. I smiled. "Hey, Barb." I greeted the principal.

She stared at me. "What did you do _this time_, Max?" She asked.

I pulled the lighter out and flipped it open. "Possession of thi_s_." I hissed the S, dragging it out.

Miss Franklin- Barb- took out a cigarette. I lit it for her. I was the only who knew she smoked on school property. I have that over her which is why I never get in trouble. No calls home, so suspension, and no detention. As long as I keep it secret, of course.

"What was Fang doing in here?" I asked her as she puffed out smoke to her left.

"_Fang_? Oh, you mean Nick?" Huh, his real name is Nick. Ha-ha!

"Yeah, him…"

"Student, principal confidentiality, Max. You should know that better than _anyone_."

"Yes, well, if you don't tell me, rumors are going to spread and he might have to resort to _violence_ to keep them quiet. Or _I'll_ get violent. You wouldn't want that, _would you_, Barb?" I sat forward, playing with the lighter. Carefully, I might add.

She sighed and put the cigarette out in her hidden ashtray. "He skipped three classes and it's his first day. He also broke a window during fourth period. I had to give him a week's detention."

"Um…_I_ broke the window." I winced. "Sorry…but, barb, he's new here. I know things about him that no one else knows. He has trouble fitting in places because people are afraid of him. Get rid of the detention." I told her.

"Max, he might be new but he still needs to learn." She reminded me.

"Have him do community service or something. Make him get a job- just get rid of the detention. He has enough worries as it is."

She sighed. She took out the loudspeaker thing and spoke into it. "Nick Venom to the principal's office. Nick Venom to the principal's office." She shut it off and faced me. "You're staying here."

"What? W-W-Wh- Why? Wait, what? Why do I have to-?"

"Because you broke the window. You need some punishment."

"I kicked a rock and it flew toward the window- I already learned my lesson: Don't kick toward the school!" I sat back in the seat, lighter in hand but closed.

Fang opened the office door and came in, sitting in the chair next to me. His eyebrows drew down and he turned his head to look at me in confusion. He looked from me to Barb.

"Mr. Venom," I laughed at Fang's last name. I mean, really; venom, fang. He's like a snake. I bet he lives on Slitherin Street. What's his middle name? Cobra? Okay, now I'm being mean. I tuned in to hear his punishment. "Giving you detention on your first day was a little harsh. And I'm sorry I accused you of breaking the window." She stared pointedly at me while I just smiled, flipping the lighter open and closed, open and closed, open and closed. "It has been cleared up that it was someone else-"

"_Accident_." I sang out, interrupting her.

"However," She continued. Fang was just watching our little banter with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "You still need punishment for skipping class. Max," I looked up at her and smiled, knowing I was in for it. "You need to get a job to compensate for the window."

I pursed my lips. "How about we just call Jeb and have him pay for it? That sound good?"

Barb winced, knowing I didn't like Jeb. "No. Get a job and pay it off." She said sternly. She turned to Fang. "On second thought, Nick, you get a job too. Maybe it'll teach you to show up and be on time." She started staring at some papers. Then back at us, she stated, "You two can go now."

We both left the office.


	7. You Sure Know How To Get A Guy To Class

"You didn't have to come and bail me out, I wouldn't have cared if I got detention." Fang said, annoyed.

"_Actually_, I was sent to the principal's office so I didn't intend to save your ass. You were _one felony_ away from suspension and it's only your _first day_!" We were walking side by side in the halls, people milling about.

"So? I've been kicked out before I even got to the school." He informed me with all casualness. "So, what you do?"

"Not me- Iggy. He lit a firecracker and stuffed it in a can, making it explode. He tossed it in the air before it did, though. I took the lighter and made it look like it was me. I _also_ broke the window."

He stared at me. "Now, because of you, I have to get a job. Then again, it has nothing to do with school, I don't have to apply for one. They'll never know..."

"Actually, Barb is pretty strict when it comes to punishment. Not that _I _would know-"

"_Really?_ I thought you _lived_ in the principal's office." Lissa's voice rang out from near me.

I stopped walking, Fang next to me still, and faced her, a bored expression on my face.

She stepped forward wearing a shimmery blue halter top and a mini jean skirt with high blue heels to match. She was clutching her purse at her side, a smile on her face. Her red hair was pinned up in an unsightly up do. "So, I heard you're getting a job. Maybe I can help you out and see if you can work alongside me." She acted so sugary sweet but underneath all that was pure bitch.

Everyone in the hall was quiet. Fang watched us from the side. "Lissa, prostitution is _not_ a job."

Everyone ooh'd and stuff, enjoying the show.

Her face went red with anger. "I am _not_ a prostitute!"

I looked at her outfit and then back at her face. "You could have fooled me."

Lissa sputtered incoherently, no comeback coming out.

"Whatever. Later, _Bowling Ball_." I said, turning to leave.

"_Bowling Ball_?" Lissa questioned, acting as though it were the stupidest thing in the world.

Everyone was confused.

"Yeah. _Bowling Ball_." I repeated. "You know, because your exactly like one."

"I am not _fat_!" She protested, putting a hand to her abs.

"_No_, I meant that you're both used to being picked up, fingered, and banged down an alley." I smirked. Everyone gasped and laughed, ooh-ing again. "Plus, you constantly make that weird face as if you're shocked it's happening when really, you enjoy it. You know how the holes are set in the bowling ball- two eyes and an open-wide mouth." I snapped my fingers and pointed to her face, still smirking triumphant. "_That's_ the face!" Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. "That look comes so naturally to you, doesn't it? I mean, considering you like to _blow_. Later, _Blowing_ Ball." I left, everyone laughing hysterically and applauding.

Fang took a while to catch up since he was frozen in place with shock at my words. "I think you were a little harsh." He told me sternly.

"No, being harsh would be ruining your birthday party every year, trying to make it about you and stealing all your presents." I informed him.

"She did-?"

"Bingo." I interrupted him.

We met up with Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Angel, and Nudge. I handed Iggy his lighter back.

"How much trouble you in?" Iggy asked. His brows were creased with guilt and worry.

"Not much. I just have to get a job. Fang too." I pointed to him and introduced him to everyone.

As a response, he said nothing.

"_Fang_, _what did you do?!"_ Nudge groaned. "I swear, if you punched another teacher-"

"He skipped all his morning classes. I broke a window earlier so now I need a job to compensate. Fang needs one because the principal thinks it'll teach him about showing up and being on time." I chuckled.

"Hey, why don't you guys come work at the club? Being waiters or something?" Iggy offered. "We're shorthanded on staff so we could use the help."

I looked at Fang. "The club isn't far. It'll be easy to get to so it'll work. Plus, that place is fun." I smiled.

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Iggy, giving him a smile. Gazzy, Ella, Angel, and Nudge headed off down a hall to get to their next classes. Iggy waved at us and headed to gym class. Yeah, he had gym after lunch. Not the best time…

I stood there with Fang. "What do you have next?"

He took out his schedule and handed it to me wordlessly.

"Chemistry." I read off the paper. I laughed. "Sweet, me too. I'll take you there." I handed him his paper back and he just stared like, are you kidding me? "You want to ditch again?" I guessed.

He shrugged, a smirk coming to his lips. "It's what I do."

"Yeah. But we get to play with chemicals today." I told him, walking down the hall. I listened for footsteps and then I heard them following me, hurrying to catch up.

"You know how to get a guy to class…" He muttered.

I laughed.

-!-

It was after school and I had told my mom about me getting a job. I hadn't seen Jeb around today anymore which was _good_ in my book. Maybe he wouldn't come back.

I was on my way to the club. On my motorcycle. I parked and went inside, seeing Mr. Fisher- Gazzy and Iggy's dad- at the bar, talking to the bartender.

I smiled. "Hello, Mr. Fisher." I greeted politely. I may not be nice at school but I was always nice to my friends' parents.

He waved at me and came forward, giving me a one-armed hug. "Hey, Max. Iggy told me you wanted a job."

"Yeah." I winced. "I have to compensate for something I broke at school and the principal thinks it'd be best if I had a job."

He laughed. "Well, we had one waiter spot open-"

"Had…" I repeated, monotone.

He nodded. "Yes, it was just filled by a boy around your age. Black hair, black clothes, black-"

"Fang." I told him, smiling. I chuckled.

"Yeah, that was his name. He was hired by Iggy. Sorry, Max, but no more waiter spots are open."

"It's fine-"

"_But_," He continued, looking at the stage. "Veronica just quit. She was the club singer."

My eyebrows drew down. "I thought this place had karaoke?"

"It does but only on Friday nights. Every other night, we have Veronica and the band play. Veronica carried the name of the band so they need a new singer and a new name. Would you?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Uh, no. I don't really think that's a good idea…"

"Everyone seemed to love you on karaoke night." Iggy pointed out, coming from the employee area. I narrowed my eyes.

"Free drinks." I said, looking at Mr. Fisher.

"No alcohol." He negotiated.

"20 minute food break with 5 minute breaks every once in a while." I told him.

"15 or no break."

"Deal."

"Deal." We shook hands. "So, can you start tonight?"

"Where's the band?" I smiled.

He pointed to the stage and I saw a drummer, guitarist, bassist, and a keyboardist hanging out on stage all talking. "Guys!" Mr. Fisher called. "You have a new singer!" He motioned me forward. "This is Max. Play nice." He warned.

"Don't worry, we will." The drummer said, smiling.

"I was talking to Max." He murmured, leaving to get ready to open.

I jumped up on stage and stood there, arms crossed. They all looked at me in my "punk/Goth" clothing, as some would call it. I, personally, thought they were badass and awesome- but that's just me.

"Travis." The drummer introduced himself, not offering his hand.

None of us were smiling. Freddie was the guitarist, Sam was the keyboardist, and George was the bassist. I was the only girl.

"what's your band name?" I asked, sitting down cross-legged.

"We _used_ to be Detestable. But now we don't have a name since Veronica left." Travis informed me. "I need for the band to stay together. Without it, I'm a reject."

All the other guys agreed. I clapped my hands together.

"Rejects! Or Rejected Past!"

"I like Rejected Past." Freddie said, smiling. I smiled back.

We practiced songs like crazy and, luckily, I knew all the songs that they played so we just got to goof off a lot. I went over to the bar and got a rootbeer in the bottle, sitting on the barstool.

Fang sat next to me without really knowing what he was doing. He got a rootbeer too. He looked really bored.

"Having fun so far?" I asked, drinking some more.

He looked up, not noticing I was there before. He shrugged again.

Him not answering pulled my strings a bit and my stupid fuse was cut short, making me pissed. "What is up with you? God! Why don't you ever speak? Are you _trying_ to look Goth and mute?! Do you _like _getting on people's nerves?!"

He glared at me. To anyone, they'd be crying or screaming because the glare he sent my way was a death glare. But it didn't effect me, since I give them out all the time. I glared right back, challenging him.

He seemed shocked that I wasn't cowering away from him. Considering somehow, we had stood up and were facing each other, a hair away. He had to look down a bit and I had to look up. The height would be intimidating to anyone, add it to the glare, but I wasn't even shaken. Not a bit. At all. His eyebrows went up a bit.

"You're not afraid of me?" He sounded calm but I heard the underlying shock. I even heard a bit happiness.

"Not in the least." I said just as quietly as him. I felt that if I spoke any louder, it would break this moment or would sound like a yell. "Show a little bit emotion and people won't be terrified to know you. I'm sure you're a cool guy." I smiled a small smile at him.

"You should be afraid. If you're not then you're messed up." He looked away and started to leave.

I followed and grabbed him by the sleeve to keep him in place. "Why do I need to be afraid of you? You're not in the least scary."

He suddenly grabbed both my wrists and pinned them by my head, pinning me to the wall of the club, outside. I got to say, he startled me but his expression is what threw me over the top. He like he was in so much pain.

"I can't let people in." he said in a strained voice. "Everyone gets hurt. I'm dangerous to be around." He loosened his grip on my wrists, making it easy for me to slip my hands out.

I slid my hands down and placed them in his hands, squeezing them tightly. "You can let me in." I murmured sincerely. I really was worried about his reaction. He seemed scared. Not for him but for me. "I won't get hurt." I smiled a bit. "I'm dangerous too. We can…" I trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed about what I was going to say. "We can be dangerous together."

His eyes softened and he squeezed my hands, his shaking a bit. He leaned his head down to rest on my shoulder. "No one ever accepts me." He muttered a bit darkly.

"Nudge accepts you. Your parents do. _I_ do." I tried to make eye contact and he lifted his head to look at me, making it easy. "Iggy and Angel and Ella and Gazzy will accept you once they get to know you."

"How can _you_ accept me?" his voice was hoarse. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "You don't even know anything about me!"

His voice was harsh and his words were cutting but I ignored all that. I just kept my eyes on his. "I _do_ know you. You are an _amazing_ writer- or so Nudge told me-" that got a chuckle out of him and a small smile. "You care for people. You might not show it but you do. You fight for what you believe in. You don't let people push you around. And my Theomachia necklace seems to sooth you." I moved my hand out of his and held the dragon in my hand, cradling it gently. "Though, that, I do not know why…" I trailed off, looking at it.

Fang's hand came up and grabbed my hand in his, holding it and the dragon, clasping them tightly as if for dear life. I looked up at him to see his expression completely gentle. He was opening up, becoming vulnerable.

I continued speaking about what I knew about him, keeping eye contact. "You build walls so people don't see the real you. So they can't get to your heart. To your soul. You hide behind them and cower because you don't want someone to walk in and build a permanent settlement just to leave and break your heart. Leave you deserted. You act all tough so people don't see the vulnerable you- the shy, weak, insecure you. Weakness isn't in your vocabulary.

"You feel that you want to open up sometimes but you don't want to get hurt and be left broken. Unable to be repaired or healed. So you open up around your family, not even that much around them. You think that not showing emotion is the best way to go. But sooner or later, you know, you just know, it'll come back and bite you in the ass." I was going to continue but I was interrupted.

Not by words. Not by other people. By Fang.

And by Fang, I mean, by Fang's lips crashing down on mine.


	8. Work's Life Explanation

Fang's lips worked against mine. His hand was still holding mine and the Theomachia and his other was still holding my other one over my head. I tilted my head at the same time he did.

After a while, he pulled away, not moving his hands or position.

"And you did that to shut me up because I was scaring you with how much I knew." I finished what I was rambling about.

"_Don't_," He squeezed my hands tightly, threateningly. "talk about me behind my back."

"I'm talking to your front, last I checked." I quipped.

"I meant with my sister."

"But you show up so casually in conversation, I can't help it." I fake-pouted, being sarcastic. "We only spoke of you once."

"Once was enough to make you a stalker."

"Last I checked, I'm the one against the wall. And have you _met_ your sister?" I pointed out.

"You could have tuned her out."

"yeah, well, I'm not rude- like you." I sneered.

He let go of my hand that held the necklace and pressed his arm against my shoulders, keeping me to the wall. I kept a cool face. "Don't. Push. It."

"That's what she said." I stated calmly.

His lip twitched and there was an amused sparkle in his eye. "Why not? It's so much fun." He played along with a straight face.

"But I'm so tired."

"Well, I'm not."

"Go sleep."

"I'm trying but _someone's_ tired."

I started laughing, not able to keep up the games and the jokes. Fang just smiled, releasing his arm and stepping back. I let my hand fall to my side. "No one ever goes along with those jokes." I crossed my arms, leaning casually against the wall.

"Yeah, well…no one would attempt humor when I'm pissed."

"Bathroom's the third door on the right." I told him, pointing to the club entrance.

His brows furrowed.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who said you had to-" He covered my mouth with his hand before I prolonged the jokes again. He was smiling.

"Ha-ha." He removed his hand, me smiling. His smile was nice. "Things seem sort of…unfair."

"How so?" I tilted my head, confused where he was headed.

"You know so much about me but I know nothing about you." We were walking back inside the club.

We stopped at the door. "Ask around school. You'll find out all you need to know." I went to walk in but he grabbed my arm gently, spinning me around to face him again.

"I don't talk, remember?"

"What do you call what you just did?" I smirked.

"Conversing with another person." He said casually as if it were obvious.

"Converse as in conversation as in speaking, meaning you do talk."

He rolled his eyes. "To other people."

I pursed my lips. That was true. "Sit with me at lunch tomorrow. You'll know all you need to." I went inside the club and was immediately ambushed while Fang just walked right in, laughing silently at me. I was ambushed by the guys from the band.

"Wear something nice."

I looked down at my outfit. "I like this."

Sam laughed. "You have to wear something that gets guys' attention. That doesn't- not in a good way at least."

"So, you're basically saying I should be nude. Or close to it." I glared at him. "Sexist much?" I walked into the back while the guys yelled at Sam. That pervert.

I went into the employee lounge- which was really a lounge- and went through the closet that held clothes for uniforms and such. We all had to look presentable when we worked.

I chose a tube top (I know. Me, Max, wear a tube top?! Well, it was pretty cool looking…) that had graffiti designs on it. There were stars and a heart with fire, barbed wire- it was pretty hardcore. It also had a unique lace detail in the left corner. I chose a ruffly skirt that went a little lower than mid-thigh. **(pics on profile)** I wore black heels with ruffles around the edges.

It looked pretty B.A. The top fit me perfectly and I have to say, I looked pretty hot. I put on fishnet, fingerless gloves that went to the elbow, tons of gothic styled and steel rings and I kept my hair down, putting in a black headband that had a small buckle on it for decoration. I made it so it was there for nothing since my hair was in front of it too. My bangs fell in my eyes.

Fang walked in as I was putting my heel on and he froze, raising an eyebrow as he assessed what I was wearing. "Don't you look…girly…" He muttered.

"Ha-ha." I fake-laughed as I stood straight. "I have to wear it for the show. It's better than most of the stuff in there. You, I don't think, have to change since what you're wearing is fine." I left the room, people milling about, entering the club, paying for drinks and admission; blah, blah, blah.

I saw Iggy and Gazzy along with Nudge and my sisters. I waved at them. They all looked confused so I walked over to them all and they all went wide-eyed.

"Wow…Max. You look…" Iggy trailed off, a loss for words.

"Let me guess; girly?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it suits you. You know, considering you touched it all up with your awesome style skills." Ella complimented.

"Nudge, Fang is working here too." I told her. "I got to go. I'm up."

All night, the band played songs. When I had my first break, a really drunk guy came up to me, trying to get me to go home with him. I couldn't hold him off so Fang had to help "escort" him out. And by help, I mean punch his lights out. And by escort, I mean help me toss the guy out- literally. We're strong when we work as a team.

Mr. Fisher joked and said I should be security instead. I took it seriously and started begging him to switch my job. It's fun being on stage but I'm not all for it. I'm not the showy type. Mr. Fisher just laughed and continued working.

Now it was closing time and the band went home except for me since I actually help people. I was wiping tables down with Fang.

"Thank you, by the way, for earlier…" I never had the chance to thank him properly before.

He shrugged. Not once did he speak unless he was taking an order. Even then, he barely spoke. He was trying to keep up appearances. Trying to make people believe he's quiet. I've talked to him- he isn't really (as you've read…).

Iggy was cleaning and my sisters and Nudge had already gone home. Nudge was going to sleep over because she didn't want to wake her parents when she got home. It was around 2 AM. This club was mostly for teens and adults who didn't have to work in the morning- you know, fun people.

Mr. Fisher patted Fang on the back. "Great job, Fang. I heard nothing but good things about you. And that punch you gave that guy," Mr. Fisher imitated it, smiling. "Man, that was great!"

Fang was smirking. He got back to working. Mr. Fisher took that the wrong way and looked hurt. He was a very sensitive man.

"Mr. Fisher," I called as he started walking away. He faced me. "I was just talking to Fang earlier and he told me you're the BEST boss he has ever had!" I smiled at him, making him smile back. He seemed happy and walked away to go get a beer or something. I faced Fang to see him staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I went back to cleaning.

"Really? So, when exactly did I say that?" He asked, stacking chairs on top of tables.

"you can't just turn away when he's talking to you. Mr. Fisher took your silence as an insult. He's not used to people being quiet around him- considering his wife's a chatterbox with two sons who do nothing but blow things up." Fang smiled, opening his mouth. I pointed at him. "don't go there." I warned. He shut his mouth. "Just," I sighed. "Be careful about what you say and do, alright? There's a lot of people in this town who take silence as rejection. You don't need enemies."

"you know," He said, stacking more chairs, thoughtful. "in some ways, silence IS rejection."

I smiled. "you're just chockfull of it, aren't ya?" I sounded bitter but I was laughing.

He shrugged. "Depending on what you mean."

I laughed with him and hit him with the rag. I got his shirt wet from it and laughed harder. I kept hitting him with it, gently of course. He was able to get close to me so he grabbed my arm to stop me. I just switched it to the other hand while keeping his eyes on mine. I went to hit him again but he must have known because he grabbed the rag out of my hand and threw it on the table. He turned me sideways and picked me up like a surfboard.

"I think it's time to take out the trash." He joked, carrying me. I was laughing, making sure he wouldn't drop me. I had changed back to my clothes from before earlier.

"Good! Cause Iggy _reeks_!" I joked.

He chuckled and Iggy looked over, fake-hurt all over his face. I laughed as he winked. Fang set me back on my feet.

"See? If you show people the real you, they'd think you're awesome!" I told him, hitting his arm.

He just stared at me. His eyes showed that he was insecure and unsure. Insecure probably because he was shy. Unsure because he wasn't sure if he could trust me completely.

"Fang, you can trust me. The fact that I got you out of detention and suspension proves that. I didn't even try. Imagine if I did."

"I'm not too sure I want to know what you did." He raised an eyebrow suggestively, smirking.

"You're gross." I chuckled.

He shrugged, smiling a tight grin. "That's me- Gross Fang."

I could tell he really thought that. "I'm not being rude but- have you had friends before?" I asked it quietly, showing that I wasn't trying to embarrass him.

He pursed his lips a bit. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

I licked my lips. "Igs, we're gonna head out." He nodded and we left. "We can go to my house." I told him.

We drove to my house, him following me. I parked in the garage and I told him to park next to me. We walked right in.

The garage door led to the kitchen. The kitchen let to the family room through an empty doorway where there was no door. Ella, Angel, and Nudge were sitting on the couch, watching Devil Wears Prada.

They would hear us in the kitchen so I led him out the back door- which was also in the kitchen.

"So, we're going to talk out here? Where there's-" He hit his arm. "mosquitoes?"

"Nope." I brought him over to a giant tree that had branches sticking out near a window on the second story. "We're going to my room. Well, it doesn't really look like a room, actually." I snorted, laughing a bit. Fang looked confused. "oh, you'll see."

I climbed up the tree easily, Fang right behind me. I opened my window and crawled in, holding it open for Fang. He got in and I closed it, for fear of bugs getting in.

The light was off so I turned it on. My room was cool. Huge, too. Three walls were grey. The wall with the window was black with grey writing that said "Maximum Ride." One the grey wall with my bed- grey comforter with black stripes on it- were big, black polka dots. On the wall with my bathroom and closet doors, it was grey and black stripes. The grey stripes bigger and thicker. On the wall with my bedroom door leading to the hallway, it was just grey. There was a corkboard where tons of pictures were pinned. Under that, there was a desk. Next to my desk and waste basket was my guitar. Jackson KV2 King. Black and grey- of course. It was nice. On the wall with stripes was a giant bookshelf, placed in front of it. My floor was wood but in the middle of my room was a black rug with grey music notes floating around on it.

I went over to the bookshelf and pulled a book out. It went into the wall and disappeared when it slid to the side. "In here." I turned the lights on and it showed a secret room. Only my mom and I knew about this room- before Fang, of course. Inside was giant plasma screen TV, three couches, two puffy chairs, a coffee table between the couches and TV. Near the side was a fridge- it was stocked- and a pantry- it was stocked.

In the corner near the entrance was work out equipment. Punching bag, weights, stuff like that.

Fang sat on the big black leather couch. I sat on the same one, on the other side.

"So? Have you?" I asked quietly, bringing that subject back up.

He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at me. "Define friends."

"They did something, didn't they?" I guessed. "You can tell me. It's better to tell at least one person than keeping it bottled up. It's healthier."

He faced me completely, putting his feet up on the couch. They were in my lap on a pillow. I didn't mind. He took a deep breath and looked at the TV. "HD?" he guessed.

I stared at him. "I don't get distracted easily, Fang…and yes." I answered.

He smirked and groaned, putting his head in his hand. "Yeah, I had friends."

"From your tone, I'd say they were more of a gang than friends." I took a shot in the dark.

He glared at me through his fingers. "What are you, a shrink?"

I smiled softly. "Been there…done that." I was referring to the gang and he knew it.

He sat up, his feet sliding off my lap. "You were in a gang?"

I took my jacket off and lifted the hem of my shirt to show a scar on my right side, above my hip. "I was stabbed because I tried to leave. No one knew I was in a gang." I put the shirt back down.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked. He wanted to know more about me so we could be evened out.

"Because while I was out of town for vacation with my family, they killed seven people. A set of parents…three teenagers…" Tears started welling up in my eyes. "and- and two toddlers." I looked up at him. "I knew those people- those victims. They were good people. They just killed the parents because they wouldn't give them their money. Their children were witnesses. I wanted to leave before they tried that with me. We got in a fight. I hurt most of them. Someone had a knife and got me. I crawled all the way to the hospital. And it was far away. After they fixed me up, I turned them all in. Life as I knew it changed and…I seemed happier." I smiled at the end. It was a sad smile.

"Seemed…" He repeated slowly, as if taking that word in alone. He nodded, understanding. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed me seven scars. They were all circles. I got up and sat next to him, by his side, so I could see better.

"Oh my gosh…are those what I think they are?" I asked, staring at them. He nodded.

He had been shot. Seven times… I traced one with my finger. It was on his left shoulder. "I was relaxing with my parents. I had just gotten out of the gang, no problem. We were at the store, getting food. _They_ came in and pulled out guns. A hold-up. They wanted everyone to witness a young boy's death. Death he brought on himself. This was a couple years ago. Nudge doesn't know this." I nodded, understanding that it meant for her not to say anything. I started tracing the one on his other shoulder. He had one on his left side, in the middle, near his stomach, and one on his left hip. It was the same on the other side- sort of like symbol or pattern. I saw another scar, which was the seventh, but it was half covered with his pants.

"They shot me once in the side, wanting to torture me with the pain. They repeated it, wanting to see me die slowly. I was bleeding- a lot."

"I bet." I interrupted.

He half-smiled. "Smart ass." I laughed at that. "Anyway, after they got me the sixth time, I was starting to go. My dad…my dad tried to jump the guy. He got shot in the leg, he's okay now. But when he was fighting the guy, he pulled the trigger and they got me here." He held down his pants a bit to show the healed bullet wound. "I was dying, you know? I have to admit, I didn't want to. But it put my life into perspective. If anyone got close to me, they were either dangerous or they'd be put in danger because of my past."

"So, that's why you're quiet…" I murmured. He nodded, buttoning his shirt. I looked at him differently. My shoulders slouched. "I _hate_ how everyone views me." I admitted.

"And how exactly do they view you?" Fang asked, attentive.

"They all see me as this good girl with a smart mouth who can get out of trouble. They see me as someone extremely nice and giving and it makes me _sick_! I shouldn't even be here…"

"Wow- you're more suicidal than_ I_ am…" He muttered.

"I'm not suicidal- I'm just saying. If my mom hadn't snuck off with another guy, I wouldn't be here. Meaning if she were loyal_- like she's supposed to be-_ to my dad, then I wouldn't be here, meaning I shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry you think that way."

I made a face and started playing with my bracelets.

"But that's not how I saw you and still see you." I looked up at him through my hair. "When I saw you at the club, I thought that you had talent. I could tell that you understood what you were singing- unlike everyone else. And when you dropped your necklace and I saw what it was, I felt that we were sort of similar. We both know that there's good and evil in the word and they will always be battling. The meaning of the Theomachia. I saw you several times and I couldn't help but think that you were different. That you had a better personality than anyone else I knew."

I snorted. "You obviously don't know many people."

"That's true." He admitted. "But I can read people."

I looked up at him. "Then read me." I whispered.

He stared in my eyes. "You hate something in your life. Something that holds a _big_ role. You hold protectiveness toward many people and annoyance toward others too but mostly one person- I'm guessing _Lissa_?" I smiled. "You have respect for many people, though they won't ever know it. And…you're a total Valley girl at heart." He smiled.

I smacked him. "I am not!" I kept hitting him, him laughing.

He grabbed my wrists and spun us around so I was below him, pinned to the ground. We were still laughing.

Fang turned serious all of a sudden. "You want to help someone but…you want them to help you first."

_"You're scaring me- no one knows that."_ I told him, totally deadpan.

"Just like no one knew all that stuff you said about me earlier. It's creepy- what others can see about ourselves, things we never knew. You know more than others let on- just like me."

"Whoa. Max, you snuck my brother into your room? And now- _gross_!" Nudge's voice rang.

Fang and I looked at her, then our position. He got up and I swear I saw him blush.

"We were talking, Nudge." I told her convincingly.

"Are you sure? Cause it looked like-"

"Nudge, if we were going to do _that_, the door would be locked and I'm pretty sure we would use my bed instead." I pointed out. I chuckled. "You're probably really tired- why don't you go to bed?" I led her out of my secret room and out my bedroom door. I turned around to see Fang near the entrance, it closed, him leaning against the wall.

"I'm surprised. Normally, she would babble for hours about what she saw." Fang told me.

"One glare from me and she's Ziploc- tight." I chuckled.

Fang smiled. "I should go before my parents call the police for me."

I nodded and opened the window for him. I turned around and he was right there. He put his hand to my lower back, arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He put his other arm around me but more around my shoulders. He was hugging me. I hugged him back just as tightly.

"If you _ever_ need a friend to help you out, I'm right here. And you know how to get to me." I told him, voice muffled because my face was buried in his shirt.

_"Thank you."_ He whispered. He left without another word and I suddenly missed his warmth.


	9. I'm His Guardian Angel

**I am so excited! Know why? I was nominated for an MRAward! For this story and for Word For Word. Thank you, sILINCEmAXIMUMdARKO, I am honored you nominated me. I'm not sure what category I was nominated for but still; Thanks! Because of this, I'm in a great mood! So, I'm updating this story today AND tomorrow. I have the next chapter written up and finished and I'm glad I get to post it right away. I think all of you will scream when you read the cliffhanger. The ending of this chapter is really sweet and I won't be surprised when people review saying "aww!" I will give you a hint about the next chapter.  
People will be returning, a fight will break out, and you'll all be hanging onto the last words for dear life, wondering what's going to happen. Will SHE/HE be okay or will SHE/HE die? So, there's your inside look. hahaha! You still don't know what exactly happens! When you review, guess and you can make a guest appearance if you're the first to guess right!**

* * *

I sat up in my bed, hitting my alarm off. It was time to wake up. I saw that my door was open and so was my closet. I got out of bed and went into my closet. I turned the light on and saw Nudge sitting there on the floor, looking at all my shoes.

She looked up at me. "You are wearing what I'm telling you to wear!" She ordered. She stood, holding some black material and black heels. She threw them at me. "Get dressed." She left.

I saw what I was holding and laughed nervously. "Nudge! No way, I am not wearing this!" I called out. I went to walk into my room to talk to her about it but she was on her cell, taking an important call.

I hid behind the closet door, listening to what she was saying. I know it's rude to eavesdrop but…whatever. I never said I was perfect.

"No, no, Mom, we're doing fine. We don't have to move again." She said. There was silence for a while. "Mom, I finally have friends- I like it here. So does Nick. And he hasn't gotten detention yet either!" More silence. "He got a job because he skipped class. The principal ordered him to." Some more silence. "I know skipping class earns detention but he got an easy punishment……why? Because he finally found his guardian angel. I really think she can help him."

I looked at the dress in my hands.

"She also helped me. She's protecting me, being my friend- she's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's my best friend." Some silence. "Her name is Max."

My eyes widened a bit and then I smiled. I got to help Nudge…I put the dress on, figuring that I could do at least this. It was small, I hate to say. It ended mid-thigh and had a halter top style for the top of the dress. **(on profile)** The shoes strapped up my shins and were black as well. The heels were pretty tall but short enough where I could balance.

I stepped out of the closet, scratching my head. "Hey, Nudge," She was off the phone now. She faced me and smiled. "How am I able to drive my motorcycle like this?"

"You're going to be in the car with me and the twins. Here," she handed me jewelry.

The earrings were angel's wings and were silver. They were for the first piercings on my ears. For the second, I had silver studs. For the third, I had smaller, diamond studs. At the top of my ear, I had small silver hoops.

I had five rings. On my left hand, there were three and on the right, there were two. The two on my right were on my pointer and fourth fingers. On the left, they were on the thumb, pinky, and middle fingers.

My pinky ring was a silver band with an open heart. My middle ring was a Celtic star cross Amethyst ring. My thumb ring was a simple silver ring that wrapped around my finger but it didn't connect.

On my pointer finger, there was a snake design. It was a snake wrapping around my finger. My fourth finger held a steel ring with a tribal design on it.

Nudge had handed me a necklace. It was an Arcanalia necklace. **(look it up)** I put it on. That was all I had. There was no need for bracelets.

Nudge pulled something out of a purse: make-up kit. My eyes widened and I tried to run. Angel and Ella were blocking my bedroom door.

I was doomed.

-!-

We arrived at school, parking in the lot. We were near Fang's motorcycle. We all looked like a giant posse, all wearing the style clothing. They were wearing dresses too.

We all looked like we were going to a dance. I got out of the car first, them following. I was still wearing my dress and heels. They had gotten me with the make-up but it wasn't bad.

Nudge was wearing a brown paisley- like dress that went to the knee and dark brown wedge heels. Angel wore a Navy blue dress similar to Nudge's in style. Her heels were black and simple. Ella wore a black dress with the same style as the other two girls only the pattern was flowers and vines, all green and grey. **(pics on profile.)**

"Why are we all wearing dresses?" I asked them.

"Max, it's Fancy Day. All the girls HAVE to wear dresses and all the guys have to wear suits or tuxes." Angel informed me. "That's mostly why Nudge stayed the night. She didn't have a dress."

I nodded. "But couldn't I be above the rules?" They all shook their heads.

Iggy and Gazzy walked up to us. Iggy wore a grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. Gazzy wore a black suit with a green shirt and a dark green tie. They were sharp and clean. I smiled at them and Iggy whistled at us. Everyone got into conversation but then I saw something to my left.

"Hey, guys." I called all my friends' attention. "What are those girls crowding over?" I pointed over near the front entrance.

"Probably a hot guy." Ella said.

Nudge looked around. "Hey, where's Fang? His bike is here but he isn't…"

I started laughing. "I think the hot guy Ella referred to might be Fang."

We all walked over to where the girls were crowding and they all left since the guy never once spoke to them. It WAS Fang. He wore a black suit with a dark red shirt and a lighter red tie. It was loose and the top button on his shirt was unbuttoned, blazer open. He was sitting there with a book in his lap and earbuds in his ears. I don't think he even knew that he had been surrounded.

I have to say, he looks good dressed that way. He looked up and when he saw me, he tried hiding a mean smile. He didn't succeed and he laughed a bit.

I punched his shoulder. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and the Twins were off on the other side of the entrance, watching us subtly. I think it was Nudge that gasped.

I scowled, mostly pouting. "It's not funny. They cornered me." I sat next to him when he made room.

He chuckled softly at me. "Are you wearing make-up?"

I glared at him. "Are _you_?" I asked. I could see concealer under his eyes.

He glared right back. "I have a very pushy mother." He returned to his book.

"At least you aren't in a dress." I pointed out.

"If I wore a dress, I would be sent to the guidance counselor."

I laughed. "Yeah…probably. Then again, I might be too." He stared at me. "No one ever catches me in a dress."

"That's why everyone's staring?" He asked, eyebrows up. "I thought they were staring because you're sitting and talking to badboy, quiet guy."

I scrunched my face up, thinking it over. "Half and half. What are you listening to?" I pointed to his iPhone.

"Bullet for my Valentine. Probably haven't heard of them- am I right?" He guessed.

"Actually, I love them. I just got tickets to their concert next month."

He stared at me incredulously._ "Lucky!"_

I laughed. "You want to go? No one else I know likes them."

He shrugged. "I'll think about it." He allowed, teasingly.

"Okay, I'll speed up your thinking process. It's a festival. There's rides, games, challenges, treasure hunts. They won't only be there but also Paramore, Death Cab For Cutie, Avenged Sevenfold, 30 Second to Mars, and a lot more people. It's three days long and these tickets are for all three."

He stared at me through narrowed eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

I smiled, triumphant. I looked at his iPhone when he changed the song. He changed it to Meet Virginia by Train. "I love that song! They're going to be there too, you know."

"you're torturing me with this information." He muttered.

"How so?"

"Because now I want to go immediately instead of wait for the festival."

I laughed at him.

Lissa came up to us and I immediately frowned. She was wearing a pencil skirt dress. The top was grey and black, small checkerboard patterns on it. It had a knot on it, like a shirt. You know, where you would tie the bottom to show belly. But this was skanky. There was a thin red belt around the top of the black pencil skirt bottom. The top of the dress had very short sleeves and didn't close at the top. **(pic on profile)** Her hair was in braided pigtails. Her hair was actually okay like that. Her shoes were heeled boots. They were tight against her legs like, well, tights. They were basically just that with a heel at the bottom.

"Hey, Fang…Max." She greeted him sweetly and me with disgust. "Fang, like my dress?" She bit her lip, trying to look shy. She swayed side to side a bit.

Fang just shrugged. "It's alright…" I saw in his eyes that he thought it showed too much. Fang wasn't a pervert- at least, I hope he wasn't… He went back to his book.

"Ha! He thinks it's alright! I bet he thinks your dress is ugly, Max!" Lissa boasted.

Fang whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful in that dress…" After that he started reading again.

I blushed furiously. I pushed my hair behind my ear, and looked away, biting my bottom lip, knowing at it a little bit.

Lissa saw this. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "What did he say to you?!" She demanded.

"Something that isn't your business…" I told her threateningly.

"I know it isn't anything good."

"what makes you think that?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"Well, because you're ugly. You're nothing but a guy friend to all of your friends. No one sees you as a girl. So, you in a dress is just horrifying to look at."

I blinked. I knew I was. I always knew I wasn't good-looking. "I'd rather be ugly than slutty." I told her, storming off.

I went into the school and ran to my locker, holding the bottom of my dress down. I opened my locker and grabbed the bag of extra clothes, going to the bathroom. I always kept extra clothes in my locker in case my clothes from before got dirty.

I scrubbed all the make-up off with some cleaner I had an took the heels off. I was sitting on the counter next to the sink, digging in my bag for some good clothes.

Ella came in and saw me. "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to change. I'm not a dress person, Ella, you should know that." I dug in my bag again.

She huffed and left. There was some arguing outside and then Fang was pushed into the girl's bathroom. He banged on the door but they wouldn't open it. So he gave up.

"You do know this is the girl's bathroom, right?" I joked, still looking in the bag.

"Yes." He scowled. He came over and leaned on the counter. "Nudge and the Twins pushed me in."

"What ever happened to Dangerous Fang?" I asked, eyes still searching the bag.

"I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass so I didn't really want that to happen. And I would never hurt Nudge."

I smiled. "Softy." I accused lightly. I groaned. "I have to get out of this dress!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a dress person." I stared at him before looking back in the bag. "I look horrible in them and I'd rather not have people be disgusted." I looked in the bag again. I sighed. "Angel switched my bag." I threw it to the other side of the counter.

Fang picked it up and opened it, searching through. I didn't really care, I mean there wasn't any underwear or stuff like that in there. "You don't like showing a lot of skin…so…wear…," He was still searching. He pulled something out. "This."

He held it out so it laid out. It was another dress. It was dark red and black. It suited me a lot more. It went to the ankle and the top of the dress had a corset style with black lace. **(pic on profile)** I stared at him.

"That shows skin." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it shows less than that." He told me. He grabbed my wrist after putting the bag back on the counter. He pulled me over to a stall and lightly pushed me in, me protesting, and shoved the dress in my hands before closing the door.

"Fang, let me out." I ordered, whining a bit.

"Not until you change." He said. He was leaning against the door, holding it shut.

"Fang, come on." I pouted even though he couldn't see.

"Quit pouting and change." He instructed.

"Are you peeking?" I growled.

"No, you're just predictable. And don't even think about crawling to another stall because I'll catch you before you leave."

"damn it." I started changing. I changed into the dress and tried to open the door. He let go and I came out. "Here. See? I'm in the new dress."

He grabbed my hand and brought me back to the sink. "Put your stuff away and get some shoes on." He muttered. He went to the bathroom door and knocked, asking to be let out.

The door opened and he left. Ella, Nudge, and Angel came in and did my hair and make-up again. They ignored what I was wearing. Ella had my hair curled expertly. Nudge and Angel just put eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow on me since I didn't need concealer or blush. The eye shadow was smoky black with a touch of red in it. My lips had some lip gloss on it and my lips looked silky smooth.

We left the bathroom and everyone in the hall quieted down to look at me. No one spoke, they just stared. I spun on my heel, embarrassed, and tried to enter the bathroom again. Fang was in front of the door and he stopped me. He spun me back around so I faced everyone.

A lot of the guys stared at my admirably and the girls stared appreciatively. No one was disgusted. Except Lissa.

"Oh…my…God…" she squeaked in her horrible voice. "I can't believe it. You're such a whore- dressing like that! That dress is too inappropriate for school! I'm telling the principal!" She stormed off, nose high in the air.

Everyone else started milling about again, ignoring us like usual but occasionally glancing. I was staring down at my feet, scuffing my shoe against the floor lightly.

Iggy and Gazzy came up to us. "Whoa." Iggy said, looking at me. "You changed."

"No shit, Sherlock." Gazzy said. "But are you sure you want to wear that for pictures?"

"Pictures?" I repeated. They all looked at me like I should know. "Okay, I may be known by everyone in school but that doesn't mean I know what goes on here." I held my hands up defensively.

"The school is make all the students take pictures in their dress clothes. It's for something promotional, I don't know. There wasn't much explained." Ella told me.

I nodded.

Barb and Lissa came down the hall, making a beeline for me. Lissa was smirking and Barb looked bored out of her mind. The hall got quiet, watching what was going to happen.

"See? She's totally disobeying the dress code!" Lissa snitched.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Burn." Ha-ha! Lissa's last name is Burn! No wonder she has red hair! "All I see are seven kids dressed for Fancy Day appropriately. I do, however, see one student dressed in appropriately. Miss Burn, you have to change immediately."

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at Lissa as she glared at me. "That's not fair!" She whined/screeched. "Max dresses in the worst ways possible every day and I get punished for one little dress?!"

"How exactly does Miss Ride dress every day?" Barb crossed her arms and stood in that leader stance. You know, leaning on one foot, eyebrow raised, lips pursed, arms crossed, ready for any argument. I was standing the same way only I was smiling.

"She- She basically shows herself off! Her skirts are small and did you see her dress from before?!"

"Lissa, Max doesn't wear skirts. I see her all the time and she dresses perfectly. However, I have heard about your style from other teachers. Highly inappropriate. I've been told by teachers and students alike that you're practically naked in the hallway."

She stared around her at all the students. "Who told her these lies?! Who told her I wear nothing?! Listen," she turned back to Barb. "I dress like a normal person!"

"Correction," I interjected. "You dress like a prostitute." I saw Barb holding back a smile.

"A bad one at that," Iggy added.

I couldn't help it- and neither could the students. We all burst out laughing.

Lissa stood there, staring at the principal.

"Lissa, because of you, I'm ordering uniforms." Barb said before walking off.

It was silent for a moment before everyone started yelling and shrieking at Lissa. I stalked past her and went where Barb disappeared. Fang, Angel, Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy followed. I wound up in her office, everyone else waiting in the seating room.

I closed her door. As soon as it clicked shut, I spun around, eyes wide. "Are you nuts?!"

She froze, staring at me. She had a cigarette in her mouth and a lighter in her hand. It was flipped open, flame out, ready to light. She lit it and blew smoke out in the opposite direction from me, window open. "Look, Max-"

"Please tell me you were joking!" I sat down in the chair.

She shook her head. "No. I wasn't. But I will have things brought to the school and everyone gets to create their uniforms. A lot of students like to dress alike so they'd be able to do it without consulting the day before. People have their own styles and trends and I believe they should be able to express them. Clothing will be delivered to the school and you'll be able to choose a shirt, pants/shorts/skirt, and shoes. You can add accessories to it from home or a jacket."

"But normally schools with uniforms have more than one that way if one is in the wash, they'll have another."

"I know. When you choose what you want, you'll have a picture taken of you wearing the uniform. A form will be filled out with what you chose and the size. Extras will be delivered to your house. I've already had it planned out for a while."

"But…but…I can't think of anything else to say except for this:" I took a deep breath. "Please! Only give Lissa a uniform!" I got down on my knees and put my hands together, pleading. "I'm on my knees! I'll never hear the end of this from my sisters or Nudge!!!"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, Max. But since your group doesn't give me as much trouble as anyone else- well, half your group gives me trouble- anyway," She put the cigarette out. "I'm giving you and your friends that are in the office more freedom with the uniforms. If you don't see anything you like that's provided, you can bring something from home. Not something new every day, I mean bring something and get it registered to be copied." She smiled at me. "And don't worry. Lissa can't choose her uniform."

I stood and nodded a thank you. As soon as I opened the door, she called my name. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"You really do look beautiful in that dress." She complimented.

I blushed. "Yeah, thanks, Barb." I left her office and went to Iggy, Gaz, Fang, Nudge, and the Twins. They all waited to hear the news. "We're getting uniforms." They all groaned.

"Max! Didn't you blackmail her with that secret of hers?!" Ella asked. She knew I knew a secret, she just didn't know what it was.

"I didn't need to." I was smiling. Fang was smiling too because I think he finally understood. "Look, Fang understands, why can't you guys? Figure it out." I walked out of the office and to the front courtyard.

Today was sort of a free day since people were constantly getting their pictures taken. They wanted to take pictures of kids having fun, looking elegant so they decided no classes today. Kids were wandering around the entire school.

In the front courtyard, there were my other friends with instruments. Not like drums or anything but like flutes and stuff. They were all in band together.

I heard music playing and looked to my left, seeing a giant speaker system and a DJ. He was playing She's on Fire by Train. I went over. "What is a DJ doing in front of a school?"

"The photographer wanted music around so the kids will relax." He explained. "I'm Jason."

"Max." I held my hand out for a handshake but he grabbed it to kiss it. I moved my hand out of his. "Don't even think about it." I stalked off, away from the pervert. Seriously, he was, like, 30!

I saw a guy with a camera to my right and he saw me walking across the courtyard. He came up to me. "Excuse me." He held his hand out. "I'm the photographer for this event. Devin."

"Max." I shook his hand, being polite.

"Full name Maxine?" He smiled.

I shook my head. "No. Maximum. Maximum Ride."

"Interesting name. Listen, Max, is it alright if we take pictures of you?"

"Isn't that what you're here for?" I pointed out.

"Yes, well, I saw how you treated Jason and I wanted to make sure it was alright."

I chuckled. "He had it coming. You don't. Feel free- just don't follow me to the bathroom." I joked but I was serious about that too.

He nodded and went back to his crew. I was informed that that photographer takes casual photos. Ones where people don't pose and smile or anything- he takes genuine pictures.

My friends came out and I smiled at them. They all seemed to get along. Even Fang. He saw me and smiled in a grateful way. I winked at him. A flash went off. Oh shit, I hope they didn't catch the wink.

"Max." Devin called.

I turned my head. "Yeah?"

"You can just walk around, so you know, you don't have to stand there."

I nodded and started walking to the flowerbed. I leaned toward a lily and sniffed it lightly. I was just acting natural too. A flash went off when a smile lit my face from the fragrance.

A song I absolutely adored came on: Drops of Jupiter by Train. I turned and faced where the DJ was. Fang was there and he shook Jason's hand. He requested the song.

I laughed, looking down at the ground. A flash went off.

"We got good shots up close. You can go now, Max, thank you." Devin informed me.

I nodded and he walked off. I leaned against the wall surrounding the flowerbed. I rested my arms on the ledge. My eyes were still on the ground and I was still smiling a bit, listening to the song.

I started singing along quietly. After that song, Be My Escape by Relient K came on.

I started singing to that too, eyes closed.

"Singing on and off the job I see." Fang's voice rang.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "I've been dying to get out. That might be the death of me…" I continued to sing.

He chuckled and leaned against the wall next to me. His hands were in his pockets. "Iggy and Gazzy are cool."

"Yeah. You guys getting along?"

"I saw you staring, I think you know." He said, smiling down at me. I sat down on the ledge, feet dangling off the ground. "But, then again, you were drooling so you might have just been staring at me since I look good in this suit."

I shoved his shoulder lightly, jokingly. "Shut up. I do not think that. Ella and Angel might but, then again, they're 16 and horny."

He laughed, facing me. He rested his hands on the wall on either side of me to balance himself and to keep himself off me. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're 16 at heart."

"I thought I was a Valley girl at heart." I joked.

"You're a 16-year-old valley girl."

I laughed. "Hardly. 17, and from Chicago." **[Go Chicago! Whoo!]**

"Cubs or Sox fan?" He questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Neither. I'm a football fan, not a baseball fan." **[Da Bears! DA BEARS!]**

Fang held his hand up for a high five. "Alright. A girl that's a football fan- now that's rare." I chuckled with him as he put his hand back down. He studied me. He reached behind me and I heard a very faint snap. He placed something in my hair above my ear. "There. Now you're complete." He had placed a red rose in my hair to match the dress.

I blushed. "I thought people only did that in movies and books."

"Well, there are cameras around." He said, tone suggesting the obvious.

I smiled. "You are such a dork." I said it admirably. I rested my forehead against his, eyes closed, smiling a small smile. I could tell he was doing the same.

He shrugged. "My mom always said that my humor is what draws people in." his voice held no emotion or tone.

I could tell he believed otherwise from his mom. "It is." I told him. "Also your creativity, style, and a whole lot more. You're interesting."

"Like a toy." He finished. I wasn't going to say that but I felt he believed he was like a toy. I pulled away, opening my eyes at the same time as him.

I put a hand on his cheek and turned his face so he'd look me in the eyes. "You are not a toy. Whoever told you that was an idiot. You're a person. A living, breathing, awesome person who I'm glad I met. Do you understand me?" Not once did I remove my hand from his cheek.

He put his hand to it wordlessly and grabbed my elbow on my other arm with his other hand. He carefully slid me off the ledge. He hugged me. I hugged him back, loving his warmth.

When we pulled away, a breeze came and it ruffled his hair, making it hang in front of his face. He looked at it annoyed. I laughed and brushed it out of his face.

"Let's go. Do you want to get some food?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…" His voice was quiet. He put an arm across my shoulders casually and we walked over to the table filled with good food.

Why do I have a feeling that we were being watched the entire time? I looked behind us and saw Devin come out of the bushes with four other guys near where we stood. People came out of hidden places all around where we were. They all had cameras.

I stopped walking and turned back to Fang, licking my lips nervously. "Um…you go. I'll meet you in a second."

He nodded. "Okay." He went ahead and I ran carefully back over to Devin.

"Did you take pictures of us?!" I all but growled.

"Uh…yes?" Devin seemed nervous. "You said it was okay."

"you said you were done before that!"

"I said we were done with close up shots."

I groaned. "Look, that was a personal moment. It was a private conversation!"

"We didn't listen to what you guys were saying, we were just taking pictures. Would you like to see them?" He brought me over to a table that held monitors and cameras. They were hooked up to the computers and Devin opened the file that held the pictures he just took.

He had a picture of me walking; me sniffing the flower as I smiled; me winking at Fang; Fang smiling at me; me looking at the ground, smiling, a look in my eye- I looked shy; me smiling, singing along; Fang standing next to me, us inclined toward each other in deep conversation; a picture of me shoving his shoulder and him smiling at me; Fang in front of me when I was on the ledge; Fang putting the rose in my hair; us with our foreheads together, eyes closed, both smiling slightly; me with my hand on Fang's cheek, looking at him seriously, trying to convince him of something; Fang's hand on my hand; Fang and I hugging; the breeze blowing both our hair; me with my hand in his hair, brushing it out of his face. All these photos were great- but they were too personal to me. They showed so much. A beautiful moment.

I looked at Devin. "Tell me exactly what you do. Now."

"I'm a photographer who takes pictures for advertising."

"What are you advertising?"

"Elegance. This is supposed to show people that if teens can be elegant at school, then so could everyone else. Also, just taking photos. Capturing moments- you know, what photographers do. Can I publish these pictures?"

"Don't ask me, ask Nick." I crossed my arms. "Come with me and bring your camera."

I brought Devin to Fang and he explained what he did. I was standing next to Fang. He was letting me eat off his plate. Devin showed him the pictures.

I stood. "I'll be right back. I'll let you two discuss this privately." I left them.

I started wandering around campus. I wound up by the flowerbed again. I don't know why but that place always soothes me. Anyway, I climbed up on the ledge again and laid down on it, careful of the dress. I laid with my head to the side, arm across my stomach, and the other arm resting near my head. One leg was hanging off the ledge.

Devin came back over to get to his equipment.

"Well?" I asked. "What's going to happen?"

"He said I could use them- but only if you agreed too. And also if I did something for him."

"I'm allowing you to use them too. Hey, can you do ME a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can I have copies of those pictures? Not only those but ones of me, my friends, and stuff like that?"

"By stuff like that, you mean Nick?" I nodded. He laughed. "Sure. Your friends are the ones in that picture of Nick smiling at you while you wink?"

I nodded, blushing. "Yeah."

"You know, that was the first time I felt as though I were intruding on someone's personal matters. I've taken pictures of many things, Max, but I've never felt that I shouldn't be there before. You two have something. Are you dating?"

"No."

"Then what are you to each other?"

I smiled. "I'm his Guardian Angel."

* * *

**All together now: _Awwww!_ Lol. Anyway, remember, if you can guess what will happen next chapter by 5 PM tomorrow, you'll get a special mention in the chapter after that. Just use the information I gave you in the A/N above and try your best! Also, my cousin is the lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold! Our great-grandmothers were sisters! So, if you're reading this, Hi Mattie!!! lol.**


	10. Old Friends Drop By

**okay! Helenaride, you win! your guess was "I think Max or Fang's gang is going to come back and Max is going to get hurt so Fang needs to save her." Exactly right! Many people were off and only one or two were right. But you were right on the dot!! You'll get a special mention in this note (lol) and in the next chapter as a character! Congrats!**

* * *

"Okay, everyone out to the courtyard!" Barb called out through the halls.

My group was already by the doors so we all left before everyone else. Outside, there were a lot of giant tables. One had shirts. One had skirts/pants. Another had shoes. And then the last had accessories like ties, headbands, etc. There was a small table near the wall of the school and there sat seven people with clipboards. We were to go to them to tell them what we needed. On the other side of the courtyard, there was a backdrop set up along with a camera. We were going to have our pictures taken for the uniforms.

Barb came out, shoving past students, and stood before us all. "Okay! Go out to the tables and choose your uniform! Once you choose everything you want, go into the bathrooms and change. Come back out and get it approved by the people over by the small table and then go for pictures!" She jumped out the way while people went to the tables.

My group took its time.

"Max." Barb called. Half my friends stopped with me, going to wait for me. The people that stopped were Angel, Ella, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. Everyone else kept going. She came up to us. "You and all of you," she addressed all of us. "Have that special privilege I mentioned before." She went off to the tables to make sure no one ripped each others' throats out.

My group went to the tables. We all immediately started looking. There was actually some good stuff here. I picked all my stuff easily. I chose a black shirt with buttons and the shirt ended mid-thigh. Black skinny jeans to match, they were a lighter shade than the shirt. A blue jean vest went over that, not buttoned. I was going to keep my black Converse and replace the purple laces with blue. I found a tie and thought it would be perfect. It was dark blue and black, striped diagonally. Everyone was required to wear ties. **(pic on profile. There's no tie or Converse but the outfit is there)**

Iggy found his easily too. He had blue gym shoes that had white laces and white around the bottom and on the toe. Tan pants with a black belt. He chose a white button up and a dark blue blazer. His tie was yellow with dark blue stripes. They were diagonal. **(outfit on profile)**

Ella, Nudge, and Angel decided to match a bit, getting clothes that looked alike. Ella chose a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her tie was grey and black, stripes diagonal. She wore black tights along with black, short heels. Nudge took a white blouse, like Ella, and a mini skirt that was black. It went to mid thigh. She got black tights under those and black flats. Over her blouse, she was going to put a black vest over it. Her tie was the same as Ella's. Angel's uniform was more childish but has sophistication to it. She took a white blouse too but over that was a black dress that ended above the knee. The dress was low cut and had one inch straps. There was a fake belt under her bust. She took the same kind of tie as well. She wore black socks that stopped below her knees. Her shoes were black Mary Janes. **(all three outfits on profile. The pic shows 5 girls. Ella is the second from the left. Nudge is on that girl's left- your right- and then Angel is next to her.)**

Gazzy took a white button up and black pants. He grabbed black sneakers and a dark green tie. Simply casual.

Fang took a black button up shirt, white wife beater, black pants, and a red and black striped tie. The stripes were diagonal like all the others. He also was keeping his black Converse. He was going to have one shoe have red laces and the other have black.

We all went to the bathrooms and changed. I think I was the only girl who took pants instead of a skirt. As we were getting our clothes approved, it got quiet. There were snickers a few places. We all turned and saw Lissa standing there, head down.

She was wearing a red sweater- a FULL sweater- and a black and red plaid skirt that went a little past the knees. She wore black socks that went to the knees and black flats. Her tie was a ribbon type bow tie. It was black.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. It didn't work. You could still hear me laughing. Another hand was placed over mine but it wasn't mine. It was Fang's. He was trying to keep me quiet. It worked a little bit.

After a while, Lissa couldn't take the silence. "Aren't you going to make fun of me?" Lissa directed the question to me.

I looked her up and down. "Nope. Because this time, you aren't doing anything wrong." I answered once Fang removed his hand. "Although, that does suit you, Blowing Ball." I smiled and turned around.

People went back to conversations they were having and choosing outfits. I went up to the table. They approved of everyone and they all went to get their pictures taken when I sent them away. I was having a small argument with a lady.

"Listen, just choose another outfit as a second option for the hot days. Those jeans are going to give you heatstroke on the bad days. You can keep that but have an alternative too." She was being sincere.

"But there aren't any shorts for girls, only skirts." I argued back lightly. I was trying to keep a calm head so I wouldn't hit her.

"Choose a skirt then. You can have leggings on underneath it if you want or you can have a long skirt."

I sighed and went back to the table. Ella was done with her pictures and came over to me with Nudge and Angel who were also done.

"Are you kidding me? She didn't approve?" Ella seemed shocked.

I shook my head. "No, she did. She just wants me to have a second choice for the hot days." I went back to looking.

"Max, can we pick out your other? You can go get your picture taken while we search." Angel bargained.

I nodded and went to take my pictures. They took one of my front, both sides, and back. I felt like I was taking mug shots. All I needed was a piece of paper with my name on it and a number and it would be perfect! (You know, mug shots have your face and then a paper with your name on it…)

I went inside the school to the bathroom where I was supposed to meet up with Angel, Ella, and Nudge. I walked in and saw my outfit. A white blouse, like theirs, a mini skirt that went to mid-thigh. A weird belt that looked pretty cool went with it. Under the skirt were long leggings or stockings. They were black and red and striped, going up and down. A small black jacket went over the blouse and I had a tie matching theirs. My shoes were black, short heels. It wasn't that bad. **(in the pic with Ella, Nudge, and Angel's. The one on the farthest left.)** I changed into it, got it approved, and took the pictures.

Since I was already wearing it, I decided to wear it for the rest of the day. Today was another free day, like Fancy Day last week. I was walking to my locker to put my other outfit away when I ran into a familiar form. Devin.

He smiled at me. "Oh, hello, Max."

"Hey, Dev. What brings you back?" I put my stuff away and we walked toward the front entrance.

He held out a box. "Here. These are the pictures you wanted."

I shook his hand thanks and he went off to Fang. He handed him a box too. Fang muttered something and Devin left, going to his car. I walked over to Fang.

"Hey," I greeted, holding the box carefully by my side.

Fang looked up at me and then back at the box. He didn't say anything.

My eyebrows drew down. "What's up?" I asked carefully.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing important." He looked down at my uniform and tried to hide a smile. "Nice uniform."

I scowled. "I have another. This is for the hot days. I just think they want me to be more girly."

He chuckled. "Maybe."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, well. Looky here, Max has herself a friend." I heard a familiar voice snarl. My blood ran cold and I froze in place, smile gone. Fang could see the fear in my eyes.

I turned my head to look at them, replacing the fear with as much courage as possible. Everyone was quiet. There were five people standing near the parking lot. Two boys and three girls. They were standing like a pyramid. A girl in front, two boys behind her, slightly outward and two girls behind them the same way. The girl in front was wearing black pants, a black tank top, and a red leather jacket. Her dark brown hair was cut extremely short and looked like it was cut with scissors.

Everyone else sort of resembled that fashion. The guys wore black muscle shirts though and black leather jackets. The other two girls wore the same as the first but their jackets weren't leather.

"Maxie, come on over here. Say hi to your old friends, won't you?" The girl in front said. Her name was Tabitha. Nickname, Tabby-Cat.

I slowly made my way over to them after handing Fang the box. I was shaking but only a little. I was standing a good two feet away from them now so I stopped moving forward. "Tabitha, Henry, Carlos, Angela, Yvonne." I greeted them all with a cold, cutting voice.

I saw Carlos and Yvonne flinch slightly. They hadn't heard my voice in years. Not being used to it scares you.

Tabby frowned. "Maxie, you should know better than to address us by the wrong names." She backhanded my face, whipping it to the side. I didn't do anything back.

"Tabby-Cat, Shredder, Blaze, Avenger, Blade." I greeted them with no emotion, my head still facing the side.

"Lilith." They all greeted me at once.

"I'm not Lilith anymore." I said in a deadly voice. I looked Tabby straight on.

"Lilith, you should watch how you talk to us. Remember what happened last time?" Tabby threatened.

Memories flashed in my eyes. Being grabbed, cut, stabbed, bleeding nonstop, having to crawl to the hospital. It was true that these were the only people who I was terrified of.

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" My voice wavered, for which I was pissed off at. "You were supposed to be locked up for years!"

"Got out on good behavior." She smiled maliciously. "You miss them, don't you? The McGraths?"

Tears started to form in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I didn't speak.

"They disobeyed us. And, well, you know what happened. But they never went against us. What do you think the punishment for that is?" Tabby got right in my face.

I punched her in the face. She stumbled back. "You don't EVER talk about the McGraths! Damn it, Tabs, they were your family!"

"Who are you, to talk to me that way!? I'm the boss, I'm the leader! You do not command the leader! Which is why they are gone!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I had been about to punch her again but I stopped. This was new information. "You were not- and still aren't- allowed to command me! I am above you! To prove it-"

"She killed them." Shredder finished, keeping Tabby upright.

"And it's all your fault." Tabby said in an eerily calm voice.

I lunged for her and punched her, knocking Shredder away from her. We've fought many times before when we were all still together but we always stopped before someone got severely hurt. Not this time. Someone might die.

I punched her and elbowed her gut. Kicked her, hurt her. People were just watching. "I've had to go into hiding because of you people! I've had to give up my whole life because of you! What more torture do you want inflicted on me?!" I screamed at them while punching. Tears were streaming down my face.

Tabby punched my gut and I suddenly felt warm. Her face was close to mine. "Death." She spat. She shoved me off her and stood, a bloody knife in her hand.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I remember is people screaming bloody murder and Tabby being tackled by a _Shadow_. Then…everything went black.


	11. Because I'm Fucking In Love With Him!

There was an annoying buzzing sound that I was hearing. It was muffled but by what, I didn't know. My middle was killing me. I groaned and rolled over on my left side, careful not to jostle myself too much.

The buzzing stopped and I heard footsteps. A creaking noise and some more movement. I felt pressure next to me. "Max?" A male's voice rang through my stupor. It sounded familiar… Fang?

My eyelids fluttered open. He was kneeling in front of me, arms on the mattress. I looked in the direction I heard the creaking and saw doorway leading to a family room. The TV was on but muted. Maybe I heard the TV before and that was the buzzing noise? The creak was most likely the door.

I put a hand to my head. "What…happened?" I looked around the room. It was definitely a guy's room. I was on a bed. I stiffened. "Why am I on your bed?"

He smirked a little bit. "Your old gang…dropped by the school. You got stabbed."

"Again?" I groaned.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah. Again. I brought you to my place since my mom is a doctor. She fixed you right up. Our basement is basically an emergency room."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, almost two. It's three in the morning."

I sat up slowly, careful of the stitches. "What happened to my family? Are the okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They helped me get rid of them back at the school. They stayed here most of the time but I sent them home, Nudge going with. They needed a break from the worry."

I nodded. I observed his room more closely. His walls were all black but crimson red paint was splattered everywhere, like he took a paintbrush and had a muscle spasm in his arm, causing the paint to fly out everywhere. It looked cool. One wall had a giant bookshelf in front of it, covering the entire wall. Books were stacked in every little space, really taking up the space on the shelves. On another wall, it was a desk and his bed, which is the wall I was against. His desk was covered with notebooks, papers, and a laptop sat closed. There was a desk light on it too but it was off. Another wall had the bathroom door and shelves. The shelves held pictures and awards. He had a cork board too, pictures tacked on. The last wall wasn't really a wall. It held a doorway-type window that led to a balcony. The drapes were open, letting the star-filled night sky filter through the glass in all its beauty. The wall with the shelf had the bedroom door as well, cutting through the bookshelf, it seemed.

I cleared my throat. "What kind of doctor is your mom?"

"She's a surgeon." his voice was really quiet. "You really scared everyone, you know?"

"Everyone?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Even Lissa was freaking out. They all came by, wanting to see if you woke up yet."

"Lissa probably freaked because there was blood." I kept my eyes on the shelves with pictures. I couldn't tell what they were of, I couldn't see enough of them.

"They're all back in prison." He told me. My head snapped to face his and then my neck cracked.

I groaned and grabbed it, rubbing circles on it and wincing. That had hurt.

Fang suppressed a smile. "You okay?"

I nodded. "If I've been in your bed, where have you been sleeping?"

"Couch." he put his chin in his arms, they were still on the bed. "That was the first time I've ever seen you genuinely fearful."

I nodded, slouching down a bit. "You don't know what I know…" I looked out the balcony window.

Fang looked back at it and then me, standing up. He held his hand out to me. I took it, happy for the support in case I fell. He actually had to catch me because my knees buckled.

He walked me over to the doors and opened them, leading me out. I leaned against the railing, looking up. Fang stood next to me.

"Um, that box Devin gave you, it's with your clothes in a bag by the front door." He stuttered.

I nodded. I didn't look away from the sky. I heard music playing in the background and realized Death Cab For Cutie was playing on his iPhone in his room on speakers, quietly. I smiled, recognizing the song as Transatlanticism. It was a slow, quiet song. Soothing.

"Figured music would help keep you calm." Fang muttered an explanation.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. For everything. For helping me out, for saving my butt…" I shook my head and looked down at my arms, rested against the rail. "I'm useless. I only get people hurt."

Fang put his hand on the small of my back. "I don't think you're useless. I saw you throw a pretty mean punch back there." He smirked, seeing me smile. "Everyone needs a Guardian Angel sometimes."

I stared up at him. "What did you say?"

"Everyone needs a Guardian Angel. I'll be yours." His eyes showed he was sincere and honest.

I smiled at him before looking back out over the balcony. His house seemed to be far out of town, where there were not many street lights or house lights. You could see most of the stars out. A breeze flew by, playing with my hair. I relished in the feel of fresh air. I kept my smile on my face but inside, I was frowning. He wasn't supposed to be my Guardian Angel, I was supposed to be his. How can I help him if he's always helping me?

To ruin a peaceful moment, my stomach growled. I blushed a bit, embarrassed.

Fang chuckled. "I'll go get you some food." He left his room.

I turned around and slowly walked back inside. I walked all the way to the pictures. There were pictures of him and, I'm guessing, his family on the cork board. Most of them, he was either barely smiling or not smiling at all. Then there were new pictures of Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Nudge, and Angel on Fancy Day, all pinned up nicely and neatly. On the shelves, there were framed pictures of memories he probably wanted preserved. A couple frames held pictures of him and his family when he was young up until now. Some others were of the group, having fun, smiling, him looking happy.

And then there were the pictures in elegant frames. And they were of either just me or him and me. Pictures that Devin took. There was the one with our heads together; him in front of me, hand in my hair, placing the rose; us hugging; one where I'm smiling, looking at the ground shyly; me sniffing the tulips; and one I didn't recall taking. I was laying down on the flowerbed ledge-wall thing. My arm was over my stomach and my leg was hanging over the edge. I was still in my dress. I remember laying like that when I was talking to Devin. He must have taken the picture on his way to talk to me. But my head was to the side, facing the camera, eyes closed, a breeze teasing my hair, and a smile on my lips. It was in black and white.

I walked back over to the bed, sitting down. I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed a black baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts. I was still wearing my bra and underwear underneath. I blushed nonetheless. Who changed me?

A woman walked in and smiled when she saw I was awake. "Hello…my name is Helena **[challenge winner!]**, I'm Nick's mom. How are you feeling dear?" She pressed her palm to my forehead, probably thinking I had a fever since I was blushing so hard.

"I'm fine. But…who- who changed my clothes?" I stuttered. I moved my forehead away from her hand subtly.

"I did. There's no way I would let my son do that!" she laughed. She looked at me a moment longer before a smile broke out on her face. "Now I remember you! You're the girl from the pictures!" She pointed to the ones I was staring at. "Let me check your stitches here." I laid down and she lifted the shirt to look at my abdomen. "The stab wasn't deep but you did lose a lot of blood. It'll heal in a couple days or so. You're lucky."

Fang walked in right when she was setting the shirt back down. He held a Chinese container and chopsticks. "Chinese food good?"

I nodded, eyeing it hungrily. I was out for two days, of course it's good! He laughed, seeing my expression. He handed the container to me and saw it was orange chicken. Yum…I started eating.

"Nicolas, I realized where I saw her." Helena told him. He stared at her. "She's in those pictures you received."

I ate, acting like I was ignoring them.

"Mother…" His tone was warning.

Helena nudged my leg. I looked at her. "What's your full name, dear?" Her eyebrows were scrunched.

"Maximum Bernadette Martinez Ride." I said, swallowing some food.

Her eyes held recognition. "You lived in Virginia before, haven't you?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes…"

"You were admitted to the hospital there for a similar stab wound." she lifted my top again. "I treated you for that too. You were only, what, thirteen-fourteen?"

"something like that…" I mumbled. I went back to eating.

"Well…I hope you won't have any more violence inflicted on you." She patted my knee before leaving.

I smiled while I ate, seeing Fang blush a bit.

"Uh, those pictures…I got pictures of the whole group…" He tried explaining.

"Okay." I blinked at him, acting innocent. "Does my mom know about this?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She and some guy came by earlier. The guy wanted to pay my mom to say thank you. He was practically crying out of joy."

"Some guy…did he mention a name?" I ate another piece of chicken.

"I think…maybe…Jeb?"

I coughed. "Jeb came by?!" I was shocked. I thought he would leave us all alone after my outburst.

He nodded. "Yeah. He didn't like that you were in my room, though…" He chuckled at that.

"He has no control over my life. Oh, shit." I just remembered. "I missed work."

He laughed slightly. "you were stabbed and you're worried about work. Mr. Fisher understands why we couldn't come in-"

"we?"

"He didn't want me coming in while you were hurt. He wanted me to stay and make sure you were okay." I nodded, finishing the food. Fang took the small box and set it in the trash can. "So, did you live in Virginia before?"

I hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. I used to live there. In order to fully get away from the gang, I left the state with my family. I thought we were safe!" I covered my face with my hands.

Fang sat next to me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders. "You are. They're gone. Those people won't be coming back."

I looked at him. "You don't get it, do you?" My voice was gruff, sharp. "They found us! We'll have to move again! We'll have to go back into hiding!"

"You mean you moved here before to get away from them?" Fang blinked.

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "I've finally got a good life here, I don't want to leave it in the dust."

Fang squeezed my shoulder. "Relax. I'm sure you won't have to move."

Helena came in, holding the phone. "Max…it's Witness Protection." She handed the phone to me, Fang's eyes wide.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone. "Is this Jeremy?"

"Yes." He responded. "I have to say, Max, I'm not happy to hear from you again." I gave him a dry laugh. "Listen, about Tabitha…maybe you should move."

"Jeremy, I can't. I'm graduating this year. I can't just pack up and leave like last time. I have a life- a good one…"

He sighed, no doubt running his fingers through his hair. "Max…how about this? You stay and graduate but you leave during summer? People will think you went off to college and not bother asking why the move. You can change your name again and enter college in a fresh new way."

I was silent, biting my lip. Fang was still at my side. "Jeremy…I don't- I don't know."

"Max, you've had lives before all these moves! What makes this move so different? What's holding you back this time?" Jeremy's patience was thinning.

"I don't know!" I suddenly stood up, feeling no pain in my side. I put a hand to my forehead, annoyed. I looked at all the pictures in the frames. The ones that popped out the most were of me and Fang. "I have someone here who needs me- and I need them. I can't just leave."

"You've had people who need you before and you left them…" Jeremy pointed out delicately.

I noticed Fang was out of the room and the door was closed right after I blurted out why I couldn't leave. "Because I'm fucking in love with him, that's why!"


	12. The Hell I do, That's My Daughter!

At home, I felt safe. At home, I felt welcomed.

However,

At Fang's home, I felt safer. At his home, I was always welcomed.

However,

In Fang's arms, I felt safest. In his arms, I felt at home.

Cheesy, huh? I put down my pencil and leaned back in my chair. I stretched and sighed. Standing up, I walked into my hideout in my room where the Twins, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were. I held my arms across my chest, hands holding elbows. I walked along the back wall, staring at all the pictures. All of them were framed and nailed to the wall.

There were pictures of all of us, hanging around, acting goofy. All my other friends beside the people in the room proved themselves not. They never visited me when I had been hurt. I got the stitches out three weeks ago. They never even _talked _to me after that. I didn't care. They weren't on the wall.

Most of the pictures were professionally taken. Others were from trips we all took to parks and malls and pools.

I got to the end of the wall, past the friend pictures and family pictures. Now I was at the ones of me and Fang. I had all the same ones as him, minus the one of me laying down, hanging up. That one picture was in a photo album along with other pictures. I also had a lot of Fang on my wall. He was smiling and we were goofing around. There was one where we were covered in flour since he tried to help me bake something for Iggy's birthday.

He really was my best friend. And he was open with almost everyone too. He smiled and laughed and talked. According to Nudge, I saved him. All the while saving him, I fell for him. I fell hard and deep.

"Max!" Nudge called me over. I walked up to her sitting on the couch. She was leaning against Iggy. "what are you doing? Get dressed!"

I looked down at my clothes. "I am dressed." I was wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. At least wear a shirt people will_ look_ at."

I looked at all of them. "Wait…why are you all here?" I suddenly realized.

"We're waiting for you!" Angel stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I meant, why in my getaway?" I asked.

Iggy rubbed his hand down the top of the sofa. "The couch…it's so _leathery_!" He rested his face against it, acting like a cat. He fake-purred.

I laughed and shook my head, going into my room. I put on a Bullet for my Valentine T-shirt.

_"Oh my God- Max!"_ I heard my mom screech from downstairs. Everyone followed me, running down the stairs.

Mom was standing a couple feet away from the door, having backed up. A man was in the doorway, staring at her. His eyes traveled to me.

"Why aren't you wearing your damn necklace?!" He growled. I put my hand to my neck, remembering I had let Fang keep the necklace.

"Who are you?" I played dumb. Angel and Ella didn't know who he was. But I did. I remembered the day clearly as if it were yesterday. The day he threw the necklace at me and left: Dad.

"You bloody well know exactly who I am!" He had a slight English accent. "Now, where's the necklace?"

"Why do you care? You left us, you shouldn't even be here, Mr. I-can't-handle-anything." I was at the bottom of the stairs right next to him.

His hand whipped out and smacked me. I fell to the floor. I forgot he hit hard. My mouth was bleeding. That was one thing I never told anyone, not even the Twins. My dad hit me. Constantly. One reason he left was because my mom hadn't want to put up with it anymore. Other reason he left- wasn't my dad. I spit the blood on the floor.

"Don't spit! _Clean it up_!" He went to kick me but I dodged, standing up. I stood tall and I noticed he was shorter than I was.

"You don't want to hit someone who's been in a gang." I warned. The blood was still trickling from my mouth. I think he popped my jaw. The reason Mom had called me was because she knew I could handle him. If I could handle Tabitha- when she didn't have a knife- then I could handle Dad.

He laughed bitterly. "_As if!_ There's no way you were in a _gang!_ You're too much of a _coward_!"

"How did you find us!?" Mom interrupted.

"I work near here. Figured I'd do some digging." His teeth were clenched.

"I'm not a coward, I'm standing here, aren't I?" I stated before I got jabbed in the gut. I barely moved even though I couldn't breathe and that killed me. "If you hurt me, you could go to jail for hitting another man's kid." I barked rudely.

He thrust his elbow into my cheek before I spoke anymore. I fell to the ground again, holding back a painful scream. Pain is just a message.

"Where is he?" He growled to Mom.

"Where's who?" Mom's voice shook. She was terrified. She didn't have me to protect her. I was down. I had Iggy and Gazzy hold back the Twins earlier, when I had seen Dad at first. I didn't want them getting hurt.

"Who- the damn girl's father, that's who!" He yelled.

Another man walked in, through the back door in the kitchen. "Watch what you say, Donavan." His voice rang out loud and clear, threatening.

_"Jeb!"_ Dad and I yelled in unison. Dad in fury and me in shock. Dad kicked my stomach. I accidentally let out a whimper of pain, gasping for air.

"_Don't. Touch. Her_." Jeb emphasized each word. "Donavan, leave now- you don't belong here."

"Neither do you!"

"The hell I do- that's my _daughter_!" _WHAT?!?!?!?!?!_

**hey, sorry it's so short (twss), I just started typing. Anyway, I might not update this week after this. I have a party to go to and I also have vacation. I'm bringing my computer so I can type up the chapters but I'm not sure if they have internet where we're staying. But, we'll all find out if I update this weekend! Hope you liked the ending of this chapter!! I think maybe eight or ten chapters left, I'm not sure.**

* * *


	13. Our Glass Table is a Murderer

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Oh my Gosh! I had the best vacation ever! I went up to Wisconsin, which too hours!, and my family and I stayed at this cabin. There were only three beds, though, one for my parents, and a bunk bed for my two brothers. I had to sleep on the couch- it hurt my back. Other than that it was great, except for the smell of the cabin, and also, the bathroom was tiny. Even I had to duck in the shower and I'm 5'2" or something like that so it was really short. There was, like, no room to move in there and then there were these giant ants and my dogs were trying to eat them but we couldn't let them because they had poison in them from the traps all around. We went all around and we stayed the entire week! Wisconsin is so much fun! We went to Wilson's (WILSON!!!!) and got ice cream. Little tip: don't get a cone because they give you, like, three scoops in one so you get a lot and it gets hot up there. Oh my Gosh! We even went to the beach and my mom has some sick humor, just like my brother! But it was funny! There was no internet, I was so sad. Every once in a while, I would think "OMG, what should i type next for my stories?" And thus, here I am, updating right when I get home! (Takes a deep breatha fter giant speech) And on with the show!**

* * *

"What?" I stuttered, stunned at the floor.

"Shut up!" Donovan went to kick my side but I grabbed his ankle and twisted it. He fell down and I stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at both Mom and Jeb.

They didn't have time to answer because Donovan jumped up and tried to fight me. I blocked all his blows. He threw a punch and I snapped his wrist, him growling in pain and fury. He hit me right between the legs.

"Stupid, I've got nothing to hit!" I shouted at him, throwing an uppercut to his gut. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, ready to break it. He had my back to his front and his arm, that wasn't holding mine, was wrapped around my neck in a chokehold. "Get back to the room!" I was able to rasp out to my friends and sisters. They all just stood there at the top of the stairs. Gazzy was wide eyed. Iggy looked seriously pissed. Nudge and the twins were holding back tears. "Now!" I screamed.

Donovan tightened his hold around my neck and the rest of my words were garbled. I couldn't breathe.

"Donovan, you're going to kill her!" Mom shrieked. "Let her go!" She was standing back with Jeb at her side. I could tell that Mom was holding Jeb back.

"The hell I will! She deserves to die! And she knows it!" He yelled. He turned his attention back to me. I started to see black splotches. "Remember? Ever since you found out you were a Love Child, you wanted to be dead. Consider this your wish being granted." He thrust his knee into my back and I would have collapsed if not for his strong hold. He held my arm tighter and his arm around my neck was seriously a pain in the ass- well…neck, really, but you get the idea. Donovan's lips were at my ear. "Enjoy Hell."

That was the last straw. I lifted my feet off the floor and kicked backward, landing the balls of my feet into his abdomen. He released me as he fell backwards. At that moment, as I fell to the floor as well, the door to my house was thrown open and someone ran in to my side.

"Max!" His voice yelled, shocked and angry. "I can't believe you would fight a guy like that alone- are you stupid?"

I laughed roughly and weakly. I looked up at him with a small smile of pain on my face. "I guess I am."

Fang pulled me into his arms as he stood up, helping me up with him. He put his hands to his sides, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Donovan, who got over the blow, stood up and faced us, permanent scowl on his face. "Who the fuck are you?"

"What's it matter?" I growled back. I had taken a step in front of Fang subconsciously, protecting him from Donovan.

"I want to know the name of the kid that I'm going to be teaching a lesson." He tried to look threatening but it came off all wrong. He was pissed, I knew, but he wasn't a killer. He just liked to hurt people. That masochistic bastard!

"Name's Venom, Don." Fang's voice was deadly and sent shivers down my spine. Donovan's face flushed and his eyes widened. "My dad's a cop." He told me.

Donovan looked out the front window and saw that there was no car. Meaning Fang's dad wasn't here. He smiled in a grotesque way. He lunged at Fang but I grabbed his arm, twisted it, and plunged my knee into his back like he had done to me before. He fell right to the floor at Fang's feet.

I kicked Donovan in the side, him losing breath. "You don't get to TOUCH him!"

Fang grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up. Fang punched him in the nose, letting him fall back down.

Donovan backed away from Fang before getting back up. He calmly walked past us to Mom and Jeb. I followed right behind him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him at the wall.

"Stay away from them- this is our fight!" I ordered.

"I hope you fall in a ditch and die." His voice cut through me like it used to but it didn't hurt. It was like a paper cut; it stung but there was no damage.

"Really? Because I hope you just die. No falling is needed." I shot back.

"how dare you talk to your father that way!" He shouted in my face. He lunged at me and clasped his hands around my throat. He lifted me off the floor, feet dangling a little over the carpet. I gasped for air.

"you're not my father, that's the thing!" I rasped, spitting in his eye.

He let go and rubbed viciously at my eye. I fell to my knees and gasped for air- sweet, precious air!

Fang ran over and helped me up. "My dad's on his way with backup."

"How did you-?"

"Iggy called me." He interrupted, answering me quickly. He put his body in front of me just as Donovan smashed a vase against him. He meant it for me, not Fang. But Fang took the blow. He winced but made no noise of pain. Fang was holding me tightly, not wanting me to get hurt. I stared at him worriedly. He saw this. "I'm fine, no biggie." His said through clenched teeth, voice strained.

I raised an eyebrow. I moved my head to look over his shoulder and saw Donovan with a giant shard of glass, ready to stab Fang in the back. Okay, I took back what I had said earlier- he was a killer. I shuffled us out of the way quickly right as the shard sliced through the air where we used to be. Fang was already bleeding, I didn't need him dead too.

"Let me help you." He told me, reading my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Fang, this is my fight. I have to do this. But thank you." I told him, looking in his eyes.

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, the skin around them going white for a moment. "I swear to God, Max, if you die, I'm killing you again." He said seriously.

I laughed. It was cut short by his lips. It was a short and sweet kiss but it was magical to me. I pulled away from Fang as he went over to Mom and Jeb. Donovan went to attack him but I lunged at him, knocking him over the couch and onto the glass table. The glass shattered around us. I got up quickly but not quick enough. Donovan slashed the shard of glass against my side and the skin ripped off. There wasn't much blood and it wasn't deep but it hurt like hell.

Donovan got up but was staggering. The glass from the table was dyed with crimson. The shards had slipped into his back on the landing. I saw in the corner of my eye, Fang was being treated by my mom. At least someone was going to be okay. Me, I'm not so sure. Donovan- I just wanted him gone, whether he be dead or he ran away.

I stumbled back onto the couch as Donovan fell to the floor, not moving. There was glass in his back and the blood was seeping through his shirt. The shards were huge meaning that there was no way he could have survived that. His eyes were open and staring at nothing, life gone in them. His mouth was open but no air escaped or entered. Blood trickled out of the corner onto the rug.

I sat back, pressed against the couch, a hand over my mouth. I swallowed the sobs and the tears trailed down my cheeks silently.

"Max?" Mom called quietly, worried. She was on the other side of the couch along with Jeb and Fang. They couldn't see what happened.

I couldn't answer, knowing if I opened my mouth, I'd bawl. They could hear me gasping into my hand though. Fang rushed forward to me and stopped when he saw Donovan on the floor, blood everywhere, and me on the couch, crying. I saw sadness in his eyes along with understanding and forgiveness. He was upset I was upset, he understood my feelings about his death- since I did it-, and he forgave me for it. He accepted it. He held his hand out wordlessly and I took it, sniffling. He pulled me away from Donovan and embraced me tightly. The sobs came through and I cried into Fang's shoulder. He got me away from the living room and into the kitchen.

Police showed up and they all came in, seeing the door open. Guns were drawn out in case anyone tried to attack. A man looking similar to Fang came in. He saw me crying and Donovan on the floor, unmoving, dead. Fang nodded to him and the police cleaned everything up in an hour flat.

Over that time, no one spoke and the only sounds were of me crying and the radios with the occasional response from an officer. I had run out of tears. So now I was basically hiccupping.

Mom gave me a glass of water and Fang helped me sit down, me sitting in his lap. I didn't mind, mostly because he was still holding me to show he would be there for me. I drank the water and I relaxed, tired, against Fang's chest. Fang ran his hand through my hair, arms still around me.

Fang's dad came back over and I looked up at him. You could tell that he was Fang's dad 100% of the way.

"I'm not going to prison, am I?" I asked quietly with no emotion.

He shook his head, kneeling in front of me in the chair. "No. But do you want to see a therapist at the station, help get over this?"

I looked to the side for a moment before answering. "No. No, I've seen more than you can imagine. I'll get over this in an hour, most likely. Plus," I leaned against Fang again and traced some of his gun wounds through his shirt. "it's not like I was shot." I chuckled with no humor.

Fang's dad patted my knee. "You can come to our house anytime, Max. Whether to talk, hang out, or to just be there." He meant that he'd always be there for me as a second dad- one who cared and protected me, not hurt me.

I nodded, not looking away from Fang's shirt. I sighed.

Iggy, Gazzy, the Twins, and Nudge came downstairs. Luckily, they didn't see the body or blood or mess. The police covered it all up and cleaned it. I, however, will have nightmares for years. The Twins looked mad.

"What's up, girls?" I asked curiously. I've never seen them angry like that before.

Fang's dad left the room.

"I can't believe he would do that! He's sick!" Angel all but shouted.

"He hurt you! He shouldn't have done that!" Ella was just as loud and just as mad. "I wish he were dead!"

"I second that." Angel said in a creepy voice. It wasn't my baby sister's voice at all.

"Well- lucky for you two- you don't have to make that wish come true." I murmured. I looked up at them through my lashes.

"What do you mean, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Promise me…that none of you will see me any differently than you did before?"

"We promise." They all said in confusion.

"He's gone. I got rid of him." I leaned back against Fang and he rubbed my arm gently. "He's dead."

Angel's eyes widened and Ella's mouth opened slightly. Nudge looked completely normal- the woes of having a friend who used to be in a gang and was stabbed right in front of you. She didn't expect any less. She had known it was coming…

Gazzy and Iggy looked stunned and showed me some new respect. Not in a cowering way but in a way that showed they understood.

Mom and Jeb were standing to the side. Mom cleared her throat. "I think it's time you all went home. It's getting late."

We all looked at the clock and saw that it was late: it was almost ten at night. Iggy and Gazzy engulfed me in a group hug and Nudge squeezed my hand tightly in assurance. She whispered to me that it was the right thing to do. I wasn't a murderer. That just made me hug her tightly, happy to have a friend like her.

Angel and Ella both kissed me on the cheeks before prancing upstairs. I got off Fang and he gave me a hug before heading out, no words spoken.

I went upstairs and took a long, hot shower. I scrubbed myself to get rid of all the blood that had seeped onto me from Donovan. After the shower, I put on my silk pajamas I wore when I desperately needed a good night's sleep. I looked at a shirt and a pair of shorts, thinking over what to where. I changed out of the pajamas and put on the black shirt and slack basketball shorts. They had been Fang's. He let me keep them from the time I had stayed at his house after getting stabbed.

I crawled into bed and shut the light off. I think I laid there for over an hour, unable to sleep. I looked at my clock. Yep, an hour. There was a light tap at my window and I opened the drapes, peering out. Fang was sitting in the tree.

I opened it and he crawled in. "Figured you wouldn't be sleeping." He mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked gently before closing the window. I sat down on my bed.

"I told you I'd be here for you. Having that happen to you must ruin your sleep situation. I came to help." He sat next to me.

"you're not gonna drug me, are you?" I asked, joking.

He hid his hand behind his back. "Nooo." He said unconvincingly, joking.

I lightly hit his arm, chuckling. "Thank you…"

"You keep saying that- why?"

"you help me so much, I don't know what to do to repay you."

Fang crossed his arms across his chest gently. "Well, I can think of something."

I eyed his warily. "What?"

"Let me sleep here tonight."

"What?" I said with a laugh.

"Do you know how long it took me to walk here from my house?" He said, completely serious.

I got under the covers and made room for him. He climbed in behind me and pulled the covers up. "Thanks." He muttered.

I sighed and relaxed. My eyes started to droop and I realized just how tired I was. I turned around and faced him, eyes closed. I sighed again. I was just so sleepy. I mumbled something but I couldn't understand it. I don't think Fang could either.

"Listen, Max, if you want me to leave-" He started. He must have thought I said get out, or something.

I stopped him from speaking by grabbing some of his shirt and snuggling to his chest. He was shocked at first, I could tell since he stiffened. But he gradually relaxed and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and he rested his chin atop my head. He sighed, content.

I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go. I'm going to update the next chapter in a couple hours- I need to get some sleep. But review and let me know what you think! I wrote this entire chapter, plus four more, on the trip up there. After those four, I wrote around seven more chapters, maybe, I didn't count. And then on the way back, I didn't write any because I was exhausted! Anyway, let me know what you think! Update time: 12:07 A.M. Friday, August 14, 2009. I'm going to write when I update the chapters from now on so I can see how many days or hours it takes for me to update regularly. :P**


	14. In the Heated Moment

I woke up and noticed Fang was not beside me. I sat up and saw him at my desk, sitting in my chair, facing me. He was looking at me. He gave me a small smile before going back to his impassive, stone face.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, quiet as usual.

I nodded. "yeah, why?"

"You were really warm when I woke up."

I shrugged. "I'm fine." I saw the secret entrance open. "You went in?" I pointed to the door.

He nodded. "Yep."

I waited for a longer answer. When I got none, I gave a small laugh. "Well, why?"

"TV." He shrugged as if it were obvious. "Come on, let's watch a movie." He got up and held his hand out for me to take.

I took it. "Why don't you go in and let me get dressed?" I got up.

He shrugged and went in, going straight to the DVD rack. I passed my desk and saw my notebook open to the page about Fang. I paled. Did he read it? I went into my closet and grabbed a tight black tank top and boy shorts. I slipped on my house slippers, my Uggs. I trotted into the secret getaway to see Fang looking at all the pictures. He was smiling at the ones of the two of us. I went over and stood next to him. He pointed to a picture of us holding giant ice cream cones that were melting all over our hands.

"Didn't you finish the entire thing?" He asked with a chuckle.

I nodded. "Yeah. I got sick after that, though." I laughed. I saw the one where we were goofing around and I was on his back, both of us smiling and laughing, looking at one another. "We've had a lot of fun." Even to me my voice sounded sad.

He looked at me carefully. "Max, what's wrong? You know you can tell me…"

I shook my head, my eyes never moving from the pictures. "Nothing's wrong."

"Max," He gave me The Tone. The Tone meaning, I know something's up so just tell me. He sighed. "I didn't think I'd have to resort to this."

He went to move behind me but I dodged. "You better not tickle me." I warned him.

"I'm not. Honest." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, Boy Scout's Honor."

I laughed, seeing Fang hold up three fingers. I grabbed his hand and put it down. He went behind me quickly, before I could do anything to stop him. He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me against him. "You have fast reflexes."

I'm positive he was smirking. "And you don't." He joked. He knew I was fast- when I was prepared at least…

He buried his nose in my hair, relaxing, breathing in my scent. "Max," He whispered. His lips were near my ear.

I didn't like this; I felt vulnerable. He could do anything and I wouldn't be able to stop him. Fang was trailing his lips along my neck.

"Why does it seem like I'm losing you?" He growled quietly, almost to himself. "Why are you pulling away from me?"

"Fang-" I was at a loss for words. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm right here." I couldn't see his face. I wasn't able to see his eyes; to see what he was feeling.

He spun me around in his arms. His jaw was set and he was staring at me almost angrily. But in his eyes were sorrow. "Are you leaving me? Are you leaving?" His hands were gripping my upper arms.

"Fang, stop it- you're scaring me." I told him honestly. I couldn't look in his eyes.

"Max, answer the question." He stepped forward and I was forced to step back. My back hit the wall. "Are. You. Leaving. Me?"

What do I say? "What do you think the answer is?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm asking you?! Damn it, Max-!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?!" I interrupted him. The pain in his eyes was too much- I felt like crying as if I were the one in pain.

"Because whenever you hang out with the group, you don't act like yourself. You're distant…Max, just tell me: are you leaving? Because if you are- well, I don't think I'll be able to handle that." He gave me a sad smile before his face cleared of any emotion besides sorrow. There were unshed tears in his eyes- and Fang never cries. Ever.

"Fang, I'm leaving anyway for college, why does it matter-"

"Max, you're my best friend- my first real friend." He paused. "When are you leaving?"

"After my giant birthday bash." I answered quietly.

Fang's arms rested against the wall as he leaned his head down. He rested his forehead against my shoulder. _"Why?"_ He rasped out. I felt droplets of water on my shoulder and shirt. He was crying. And I don't blame him. His best friend- his Guardian Angel- was leaving him. I felt like crying too. And I did- when I first found out.

"Witness Protection- they… after Tabitha found us again, they decided it be best if we change our identities again and move. They want us as safe as possible."

"Didn't you say no?" His voice was shaking. I felt my heart break even more.

"Yes. But they won't relent." Tears started falling slowly from my own eyes. "I don't want my family in danger again. We have to."

Fang looked up at me. I guess he noticed the cracking in my voice. His hand came to my cheek and he slowly rubbed the tears away with his thumb. His other hand did the same thing to my other cheek. He tilted my head up so he could look at me. My hands were resting on his shoulders.

Fang lowered his lips down to mine gently. As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt a spark. It made me shiver a little bit. I responded to the kiss eagerly.

This wasn't like our last kiss. This held urgency. A passion of not only want but need. We needed each other. I never knew I could be truly happy- not until I met Fang. Throughout our friendship, I could see he was happier and happier.

As I wrapped my arms around his neck, Fang moved his around my waist, pulling me closer. We deepened the kiss and, if this kiss was in a movie, it wouldn't be PG or PG-13...

"Don't go." Fang pleaded in between kisses.

I pulled away for a second. "I wish I had that choice." He kissed me again and we started where we left off before I stopped.

"Run away." He suggested after wrestling his tongue with mine.

He moved his lips to my neck, running hot kisses along it. He nibbled at the spot where my neck met my shoulder. His hand was under my shirt and rubbing soothing circled on my back between my shoulder blades.

"I want to. I really want to. But my family." I was losing- I knew it. I wanted to stay with Fang more than anything. I would even ditch my family in a heartbeat.

Fang chuckled a bit before returning to my mouth. "You know you'll ditch them." He sounded so smug. He should be too. He bent down slightly and lifted me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist, resting them against his hips.

He carried me to the couch. Setting my down carefully, he leaned over me, lips still against mine. I unhooked my legs but kept one against his hip.

I reversed the situation to where I was on top. I sat down, straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed him. My hands were resting on his neck. Fang's hands came up and held me to him, gripping my hips gently. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the skin between my pants and shirt. I had ditched my Uggs a while ago.

I whispered something I never thought I'd tell him. "I love you." It was quiet and sweet, against his lips. His froze, making me freeze. I pulled back to look at him and I saw he lips were slightly parted in shock and his eyes a little wider than usual. He hands weren't massaging my hips anymore but just sitting there limply.

Uh-oh.

* * *

**So there you go! What will Fang say? Will Max cover it all up? Will she actually move or will she stay with Fang? Who knows? I do! But I won't tell you! I'm going to put a little Family Guy joke in the next chapter- let me know if you find it! Everyone who finds it will get a special mention in the chapter after that! Update time: 2:44 PM, Friday, August 14, 2009.**


	15. I Just Hurt The One I Love

"What?" Fang managed to sputter out.

"Uh- olive juice. I said olive juice." Wow, was that the worst cover up or what?

"Olive juice?" He repeated, eyebrows drawn down.

Olive juice you too. "Yes. I just realized that I'm… craving it. Yeah, I'm craving it alright." I went to move off his lap. "In fact, I'll- go get some now."

Fang's hands tightened on my waist. He sat up but since I was still straddling his waist, we were in the same position only sitting. "That's not what you said, and you know it." He accused.

"Well, if you know what I said, why do you want me to repeat it?" I hadn't looked into his eyes once, afraid that he wouldn't feel the same.

"I just like to hear it." He sounded so casual, like we were talking about the weather. I looked up at him to see him smirking. "So you're really fucking in love with me, huh?"

I blushed. So he had heard me a month ago. I covered my face with my hands, totally embarrassed. Fang chuckled again, the sound vibrating through his chest. He lightly grabbed my hands from my face. He kissed my palms, never taking his eyes off my face.

"Relax. There's no need to be embarrassed." He murmured, laughter still in his voice.

Great, the guy I liked- loved- was laughing at me. He probably didn't even love me back. Fang held my hands in his. I sighed and looked away. He hasn't said it back yet so he doesn't, most likely. All of the sudden, I felt Fang's warm lips on mine again. He may not love me but I still kissed him back.

Fang made the kiss short and sweet, leaving me wanting more.

"I, um…I understand if you don't feel the same…" I mumbled, looking away.

Fang groaned and dropped his head against my shoulder. "Really, Max?! Really?!" Uh…what? "You really don't know?!" He stared up at me.

I just stared at him. I had no idea what he was saying.

He scoffed, suddenly angry, and went to stand up. I fell off his lap and onto the floor. "Who do I talk to?" He asked, facing me, looking down at my face.

"Me?" I guessed, just laying there. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Who do I hang out with the most?" He continued.

"Me." Where was he going with this?

"Whose necklace am I wearing?" He held out the Theomachia charm on the chain. He had worn it every day.

"Mine." Seriously, I was confused.

"Who do I smile at?"

I stood up. "Where are you going with this-?"

"Answer the question." He ordered with total seriousness.

"Me."

"And what does that tell you?" He crossed his arms.

I shrugged. "You only trust certain people."

"Damn it, Max!" He walked away, sort of pacing. He turned back to me. "Don't you understand?"

"No, not really." I answered honestly.

Fang stepped up right to me, nose brushing my nose. His hand came up to the back of my head and he ran his fingers through my hair. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those words…"

My eyebrows drew down. "Olive juice?"

He frowned. "You better be joking…" When I showed no signs of 'funny ha-ha,' Fang sighed. "I love you, Max. I've always loved you."

I stared at him for a while before throwing my arms around his neck and crashing my lips to his. He was surprised at first and couldn't balance our weight at first. We fell back onto the couch, me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him tightly, almost afraid I would disappear. I might have too.

I heard knocking on my bedroom door and I pulled away, both Fang and I looking at the secret entrance door. I got off of him and stood up, fixing my clothes. My shirt had ridden up somehow. I put it back down.

"Stay in here." I went out of my getaway and closed the door, Fang watching me from the couch. I went to the door and opened it to see Ella standing there.

"Hey…Max." She stared at the top of my head. "Did you just get up- your hair's a mess."

"Uh, yeah. I was just getting dressed. What's up?" and make it fast!!

"Well, I was thinking. I know how upset you are about moving again so I thought we could hang out. Go to a movie or go shopping or something." She smiled at me.

I gave her a grin and hugged her. "Thanks, Ell, but I think I'll just stay here. I sort of want to be alone."

As I pulled away, Ella nodded. "Okay. Have fun, then." As she turned to walk away, she grinned in a way that made me nervous. Uh-oh. "You too, Fang!" She called before leaving.

Angel laughed, following her. She had been leaning against the wall near my door. "We went to wake you up before but you and Fang were getting all cozy on your bed." She laughed again before going to her room.

I closed my door and, almost immediately, I felt arms around my waist. Fang pulled me against his chest. "Were you standing there the whole time?"

I felt him shake his head. "No. I just came out of the room." He started kissing my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. "Stay with me." He whispered against my skin.

I made a noise in the back of my throat, almost out of satisfaction. "Mm…"

He started kissing up my neck and to my jaw, stopping under my ear. "Please," He pleaded quietly. "I love you, Max…so much. Don't go." Fang started nibbling on my earlobe.

My eyes opened. I realized something in that moment. He's saying I love you but he's saying it so I'll stay. He didn't really love me- he was making fun of me since I said it first. That was a new low- for anyone. I pulled away from him. "Get out." I muttered, looking away from him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I said, get out." I looked at him.

"Max, I don't- I don't understand-"

"The hell you don't- you're making fun of me!" I interrupted.

"Max, that's crazy-!"

"No, it's not! You're making fun of me! Just go, Fang, leave! Now!"

"Max-"

"Go." I growled. "Now." I pointed to the window.

He stared at my glaring expression before putting his hands down to his sides, walking over to the window. He opened it.

"Wait," I called. He turned around to look at me with a distraught look. I almost felt like comforting him but instantly remembered that I was angry at him. "Don't use the tree." I continued with steel in my voice.

He didn't nod or shake his head, he just looked down at his feet as he climbed out of the window and jumped, dodging the tree. I ran to the window and looked out. I saw Fang walking away, unhurt. At least, in the physical way.

I turned around and slid down the wall, falling on my butt. I covered my mouth, holding back tears. "What have I done?" The tears trickled out. I was wrong. I was so wrong- he did love me. He truly wanted me to stay and I shoved him away, literally out the window.

I had just lost my best friend; the one I love.

* * *

**Okay, so there's the chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts about the drama and tell me what the Family Guy reference is! XD Hope you liked it!!**


	16. Rigid with Frigid Brigid

**Okay, so a lot- and I mean A LOT- of people got the family guy reference. There was one person who found another reference that I had not noticed. You know who you are! ;) Anyway, I had tons of reviews and I thank you for that. And because I had so many, it'll take me forever to find who found the hidden joke. So, I'm sorry I can't list everyone who found it but virtual cookies for all of you! Lol. I think I had 26 reviews or something. I had many reviews, though, to search through because people kept commenting on my other chapters. Lol. For those of you who didn't know the joke, it was the Olive Juice part. The other one that I didn't notice was when she was yelling at Fang to get out. Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

I was dead inside. I felt hollow. I didn't even realize that I had gotten dressed or that I was already eating breakfast. My omelet was in front of me, half eaten.

"Max, honey, are you okay?" Mom asked worriedly. She sat down next to me.

I stood, picking up my plate. "Yeah, I'm fine." I put my plate on the counter and grabbed my backpack. "I'm off." Yesterday, I had hurt my best friend's feelings and my own. Yesterday, I made a fool out of myself and hurt both Fang's and my pride. Yesterday, I broke two hearts at once.

After Fang had left, I stayed cooped up in my room, looking at photo albums of me and my friends when we all went to a carnival. Now, school had to be taken care of. I just noticed I was wearing the second choice of my uniform- the one with the skirt.

I just hoped that Fang would talk to me; understand everything once I told him I made a mistake. Ella, Angel, and I pulled up and parked. I hadn't wanted to drive my motorcycle so I rode with them. They didn't really talk to me after yesterday- they knew how idiotic I was. Ella had told Iggy and Angel had told Gazzy and Nudge the situation and now they left me alone. They all went over to Fang who was leaning against the school wall, reading a book. I was abandoned, alone. My family and friends dumped me for Fang.

Fang.

I sighed. What was I going to do? Catch him while ditching so we could talk? Pluck him away during lunch or our work breaks? Question is: will he forgive me?

I dragged my feet on the ground and made my way inside the school, past my laughing friends…somewhat ex-friends, I mean. A tear ran down my cheek and I quickened my pace, wiping it away.

I made my way to History. As I sat down in my seat, Lissa sat down next to me.

"Looks like the Queen was knocked off her throne." She commented almost sadly.

"I don't care about that." I informed her.

"But you do care about your friends, don't you!?" She seemed shocked.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you?" I asked her, not looking for an answer.

"Because, Max," This caught my attention. She never called me Max. She always called me Maxie. "We're friends." I went to object but she continued. "I don't mean friends as in hanging out all the time but we're not really enemies either." She gave me a sad smile. "I like arguing with you; it's fun. Even if I do get in trouble. But seeing you upset…I can't help but be upset too. I need you to be happy!"

"So we can keep fighting?" I guessed.

"Yeah. What happened?" She sounded sincere. First time in ever…

I covered my face with my hands. "I made a mistake." I sighed. "I'm just…really alone right now." I uncovered my face. "I saved him and then I hurt him. I'm an awful person."

"If you're talking about Fang, I'm sure he'll forgive you. He always does." She chuckled. "No one even dares ask him out, you know. Because of you."

"Are they afraid I'll beat them to a pulp or something?"

"No- well, maybe. They just think that you two are already together, by the way you two act."

I brushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm leaving. Thanks, though, Lissa." I stated gratefully, though, awkwardly. I got up with my backpack and started to leave. "Later, Blowing Ball." I winked at her before I left.

Mr. Forges tried to stop me. "Max Ride, come back in here."

"We both know I won't get in trouble so you might as well just let me leave." I threw over my shoulder. I went and sat at the flowerbed outside. I tossed my backpack on the ground. I started humming sadly.

I recognized what I was humming. _"I wanted to be like you I wanted everything So I tried to be like you And I got swept away,"_ I started weakly.

_"I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out That when the time comes I'd take you away_

_If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone If you want toI can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares All you wanted was somebody who cares If you need me you know I'll be there Oh, yeah [x2] If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone."_ Throughout my singing, I noticed I had sounded more depressed and strong. **(All You Wanted by Michelle Branch)**

I listened carefully around me and I felt as though someone was near the school door, possibly leaning against the wall, maybe? I got up hastily and all but ran over. Before I rounded the corner, though, I saw who it was. And it stopped me dead in my tracks. There was someone leaning against the wall and it was who I thought it was: Fang. But there was someone else and she was pressed up against him, lips locked to his: Brigid Dwyer. I may hate Lissa and Lissa may kinda hate me but we both agree on one thing: Brigid is a _Frigid Bitch_.

Anyway, I saw Fang and Brigid swapping spit and I held back my tears and jealousy. I silently walked away, back to the flowerbed and grabbed my backpack. I took my iPod out and put the earbuds in, immediately turning the music on. Sorrow by Flyleaf came on. I started singing along as I walked around, mostly singing quietly. I didn't care if the gym teacher saw me, I wouldn't complain if I was sent to the principal's office. I'd rather be there than near Fang lip-locking on another girl.

**-!-**

I was sitting in Barb's office, just staring at nothing. She sat across from me, chewing some gum.

"Max, is something wrong? You don't normally skip class all day." She commented.

"I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong." My voice held no emotion. "I'm also a murderer…"

"_Max_," She groaned lightly. She had heard from the police that way she could report any odd behavior on my part. "Is that what this is about? Look, he deserved it-"

"_It's not about Don_!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists. I held them to my temples, closing my eyes tightly. "I need to go home. Can I go home?"

"I'm sorry, Max, but you need to stay. I can't let you ditch school."

"Why not?" I looked up at her, my hands dropping to my lap. "I- I have no friends, I don't even care about school, and the one guy that I ever liked hates me. I don't need to be here. No one wants me here." I realized something. "_No one wants me here at all_." I got up, backpack sitting on my shoulder.

It was lunch time so I went over to my former friends at the "_Golden Table_." I faced my sisters. "Can I talk to you two?" I kept my eyes on the ground. "Just for a moment?"

They both got up and followed me over to the flowerbed.

"Listen, I'm not saying you should forgive me for the way I've been acting. But I will tell you this…"

After my explanation, they both looked stunned. "Max," Ella started. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only way everyone will be happy. I'll stay for the remainder of the year and go to Prom and our big birthday bash and then-" I was cut off my two arms hugging my waist. Angel embraced me, squeezing me tightly.

"Don't go." She whispered, tears in her voice.

Ella stood by my side and hugged me around my neck. "Please don't go." She ordered lightly, tears falling.

I hugged them back. "I have to. It's the only way everyone will be safe. If I'm not here…you'll stay alive. Tabitha has her ways, she'll come after me again. So, when she finds me, you two and everyone else will stay safe. I can't afford for you guys to get hurt." I heard them both sniffle multiple times. They both pulled away. "Do me a favor: don't tell the guys or Nudge."

"The guys being…?"

"Iggy, Gazzy…"

"And Fang." Angel added. I nodded. She had to cover her mouth for a moment to hold back a body-wracking sob. "But, Max! You have to stay!" She hugged me again, crying onto my shirt.

"I'm leaving the day after our birthday." I told them as I pulled Angel away. "Don't bring attention to this subject, alright? If anyone asks, we talked about sister stuff."

"Why can't we tell the guys?" Ella asked curiously, wiping her tears away. "Do you not want them upset?"

"No. It's best if no one knows." I looked up at the bright blue sky that held almost no clouds. The wind played with my hair. "Besides…no one wants me here." I walked away after that, back into the school. I noticed that Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Fang were watching me leave. I guess they noticed that I started to silently cry.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and leaned against the sink. I took deep breaths, relaxing my body and calming down.

"Well, well, if it isn't Maximum." I heard a flowery voice say. I looked into the mirror to see Brigid standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk playing on her lips.

"What do you want, Frigid?" Lissa sneered, coming in. She scowled at the strawberry blonde. "Clearly, the Queen's not in the mood to see the Ice Princess."

"You shouldn't be talking." Frigid Brigid snarled.

"Actually, she's the Fire Princess." I turned around to face her. "Because, see, she might be mean but, unlike you, she has a _heart_."

Brigid threw a punch at my jaw. My head snapped to the side. Lissa gasped and kicked her. I kneed Brigid in the gut and she threw an uppercut at mine. Who knew this girl was strong?

Brigid grabbed Lissa by the hair and tossed her aside, Lissa hitting her head against the garbage can. I stood.

"That's it. You are messing with the wrong man!" I jumped on Brigid's back and hit her on the head. There were limbs flailing and hair flying everywhere. We were all roaring and screaming and grunting.

Nudge ran in when I was on the floor, on my stomach and Brigid held my ankle. Lissa was shaking her like crazy, trying to get her to let go. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell is going on?!" She yelled, causing us to stop fighting.

I noticed the door was propped open by Ella's foot. Angel was next to her and Iggy and Gazzy were peeking in, shocked at what they saw. **(I took the fight seen from She's the Man. I even realized that there's a red head, brunette, and a blonde in this scene as well as the movie. XD)** Fang was behind them, eyebrow raised.

Brigid let go of my ankle and Lissa let go of Brigid's shoulders. She willed tears to her eyes. "Nicky! Max just said I had no heart!" She bawled, pushing past everyone and hugging him around the waist. Fang just stood there, rigid, not hugging Frigid Brigid back. Ha! That rhymed! "She hurt my feelings!" She wailed. "Yell at her!" She glared at me through her fake tears.

"What?!" Lissa roared. "Are you joking!? She-"

I stopped Lissa. "It doesn't matter. Damage is done." I started walking out, past everyone. I paused and made a move as if I were going to attack Brigid. She shrieked, terrified. I walked away, satisfied.

I was heading out of the school when I felt a hand grab me by the arm. The owner of the hand dragged me to the side down an empty hallway. I was shoved against a wall. Fang was standing there in front of me, jaw set, arms resting on either side of my face.

I think I just ruined my chances at forgiveness. "What's wrong, _Nicky_? Upset I made your little _girlfriend_ cry?" I stated with steel in my voice. If he was here to argue, well then I'll argue too, instead of just stand there.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." he ground out.

"Yeah right, I saw you two kissing outside."

His eyes softened and his jaw slackened by the slightest. "It didn't mean anything."

"Didn't seem like it." I countered, looking to my left, avoiding his eyes.

Fang grabbed me by the upper arms. "_Damn it, Max_!" He stepped away, angry, still facing me. "_What the hell_?!" I raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to elaborate. "Yesterday, you kick me out of your house and make me fall out the window and today you're getting all jealous because Brigid kissed me! Keep your head straight, do you want me or not!?"

I was silent as I thought it over. Fang could see that I was thinking instead of ignoring him. I got my answer and looked straight into his eyes. Taking the step forward, I kissed his lips gently before leaning away. I held the tears back but my eyes were shining with the wetness. "We've had a good run, Fang." I told him, looking away to hide the tears falling from my face.

Fang put his hands on either side of my face, turning it gently so I was looking at him. His thumbs wiped away my tears just like they did yesterday. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine firmly. I wanted to pull away, I didn't want to make this any harder. But I couldn't. My head tilted back a bit but, before I could remove my lips from his, Fang tightened his grip on me and wouldn't let go. Basically, I didn't struggle all that much. I put as much in to the kiss as he did.

"You're not leaving," Fang murmured once he pulled away. "I'm not letting you." My eyes popped open. "No one is letting you leave. Not your family nor your friends." He let go of my face and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his shirt. "About yesterday, I mean. I was just… confused, that's all."

"Are you still now?" He asked.

"_Mmmmm_…" I sighed, content in his arms, shaking my head while my eyes closed. I felt Fang's lips on the top of my head. He kissed my forehead and then my eyes. After my eyes, he kissed my cheeks and then my nose. He pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth and his tongue flicked at the skin before he pulled away. I sighed again, totally relaxed.

"_Wh-oa!_ Totally intimate moment! I mean, you know, that was so sweet, but totally not something I want to be witnessing especially when it's my _best friend and brother_. Totally weird, you know? Maybe I'll have nightmares- I really hope I don't. _Ooh_! Are you two going to Prom together? That would be so cool if you were!"

"_Nudge_!" Fang and I yelled, shutting her up. I was facing my friends and sisters now, Fang's arm still around my waist. "Were you guys spying?" I continued alone.

Iggy was studying his nails and Gazzy was scuffing his foot against the floor, eyes cast down. Angel and Ella were fixing each others' hair and Nudge was swaying on her heels, eyes looking at the ceiling. That would be a yes.

"There's no such thing as privacy with you people, is there?" Fang questioned with his smooth…silky…musical voice. Holy crap, I'm scaring myself here a bit. I need to stop…

Everyone shook their heads and replied with the same answer: "No."

"But I actually agree with Nudge." Ella said. When no one said anything, she explained. "You two should totally go to Prom."

I subtly looked up at Fang and saw that he was staring at me kind of hopefully. I smiled at him, earning a smile in return.

Brigid walked up to us, arms crossed. "I don't think so, little Miss _Past Queen_." I raised an eyebrow. That the best insult she got? "Nicky is going with me." She turned to look at Fang with a daydream-ish smile. She made her pointer and middle fingers walk up his arm. "_Right, Nicky_?" She asked in a baby voice.

I had to restrain myself from killing her. Fang shoved her hand away and didn't say anything to her. He just glared. Ella and Angel each grabbed an arm and hauled her away, Brigid yelling profanities at Fang, saying he'd regret not choosing her.

Fang removed his arm that was around me and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We're late for class." We all went our ways, me and Fang to Chemistry and Iggy to Gym. Nudge and Gazzy went to their classes. I felt Fang's hot breath next to my ear. "Would you like to?"

I turned to face him. "Like to, what?"

"Go to Prom."

"Sure."

He smiled. "Oh, and you're wearing a dress."

"_No_!" I whined.

"_Yes_!" Fang copied my tone. We walked into class.

* * *

**There's your chapter! And, in one review, someone asked me if I was going to make a chapter in Fang's point of view. Well, the answer is no. For all those people who are going "_Aww! No, why not?!_" Well, the reason being is that once I'm done with this story, I'm going to make this same story again only from someone else's point of view. Someone dark...tall...mysterious...and totally _smexy_! Yep, ladies and gentlemen, I am going to make the entire story over in Fang's Point of View! It may be a little longer of a story too, though, because I need extra chapters to make some things make sense. I'm think of calling it _I Exist For Your Flight_ or _I Gave You Wings_ or maybe _You're My Guardian Angel_. I'm not sure. I'm mostly leaing toward the first two choices...**


	17. Work, work, work! Time For Work!

Work, work, work! Time for work! I've never been so happy to sing in front of everyone! It was time for my first break where I could have dinner so I went up to the bar. I sat next to Fang where he was drinking from a rootbeer bottle and had a burger sitting on a plate in front of him.

Bobby, the new bartender, came up to me, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. "What can I get ya, Maxie?" Bobby was a dear friend to all the workers, basically an older brother so I let him call me Maxie. He had a New York accent.

"Usual." He nodded and left. My usual was basically what Fang had gotten. I faced him. "Waiting tables got you starving?" The burgers here were huge and the fries that were the side were giant potato wedges. Fang had almost finished the whole thing.

He smirked and handed me a fry. "You're lucky. Your job doesn't require _effort_."

My jaw dropped. "_Hey_! For your information, it takes _a lot_ of effort! Especially when you don't _like_ the job." I bit into the fry right when Bobby handed me my food.

He shook his head at us. "You two have this argument every day! Just switch jobs and then you'll see how hard both are." He leaned against the counter. "I tell ya, bartending is annoying as heck. It's hard to keep track of orders. I've always loved to sing, though."

Fang shrugged. "Bartending isn't that hard, you're just lazy." I laughed.

"I have an idea. Bobby, why don't you sing a couple songs. Fang, take over bartending and I'll take over your waiting job." I took a giant bite out of my Monster Burger.

"I don't know. I mean, Bobby, can you even sing? _At all_?" Fang asked.

I gaped at him. "Are you kidding?! He's _amazing_! He used to sing all the time at open mic night." I guess I was hungry too, I just finished my burger and half my fries. Heehee…?

Bobby smiled, excited. "Really? Maxie, that would be so awesome! Fang, Fang, man, please! _Please_!!" He begged, putting his hands together.

"Will Mr. Fisher be okay with this?" Fang checked.

I nodded. "He normally has people switch shifts and jobs when there's fighting about importance. It's all about balance." I smiled. "I think you're just scared to be a bartender."

Something flashed in his eyes, he could never resist a challenge. "fine." He got up and went behind the bar, Bobby coming out.

Bobby smiled and went over to the band who were relaxing back in the break room. I went back there too to put on some Heelies. They went nice with my black skirt and fishnet leggings. The skirt went to mid-thigh and had a fake buckle on it along with a small chain. Lining the bottom of it was fishnet material. My shirt featured a corset-style lacing all the way up the front through silver D-rings. The split bat-wing sleeves are very full and feature raggedly ends. (shirt and skirt on profile)

My Heelies were black and styled like lace-up boots. They worked well. I Heelied my way out to the eating area. Fang was already working behind the bar. Bobby and the band were getting ready to sing and play. I picked up the pad and pen and went to the tables to start waiting.

I don't see what Fang was complaining about, this was easy. I put the orders in and, since I got all the tables in my section, all I had to do was wait for the food to come out. I wheeled my way over to the bar and leaned against the counter. Fang was getting by easy and so was Bobby, though I could see he had to concentrate. "Having fun?" I smiled at Fang as he handed someone a beer.

"I'm getting by." He smirked. "Having any trouble?"

"Nope. You're just a crybaby who can't handle work." I teased.

"Just wait until the orders come out." The bell dinged for me to pick up food for my tables. He smirked. "Don't come crying to me when you crash and burn." **Haha, I just realized that Max can crash and burn, like literally, because she's wearing Heelies. Lmao...**

I wheeled over and grabbed the plates and put them on a tray for table five. I grabbed the other tray filled with their drinks. Wheeling my way backward toward the table, I slid to a stop easily. I set the trays on an empty table next to them and handed them their drinks and food.

Things were going smoothly for me. I got good tips and people were happy. It was tiring though, having to try to remember who ordered what at which table and how long ago. If you gave someone their food way later after someone who got there after them, they wouldn't be happy. It was break time again for me and Bobby so we went to the bar where Fang was, leaning against the back counter, head drooping, exhausted. I realized he had a rag wrapped around his fingers.

"Fang," I called as I sat down. He looked up and I pointed to his hand.

"I'm fine. Finger was cut by a broken glass, that's all." He washed his hand off and wrapped it up again.

"That happens." Bobby smiled, holding his hand up to show many scratches. "How was it going over here?"

I smiled. "I got tons of tips! And a lot of happy customers. What about you, Fang?"

He shrugged. "The only downside was the cut but other than that…" He shrugged again.

"Man, I never realized how hard it is to concentrate up there." Bobby told me. I held back a smug smirk but Fang could tell. He rolled his dark eyes. "I mean, people staring and the lights- wow, it's stressful."

I chuckled. "Now you know how I feel. And I know how you feel, Fang. I had to admit, it was tough but it was fun."

"Well, did you screw up any orders?" He asked, taking a sip from a beer bottle. It was light beer so I guess it was okay…?

I took the bottle from him. "Actually, no, I didn't." I took a swig of it too.

Someone at one of the tables I waited at was making a commotion so I had to go over. "Something wrong?" I asked politely.

"What?" The guy realized I was standing there a second too late. "No, nothing, my son here just doesn't want people to know it's his birthday!" He crossed his arms.

I looked at the young boy that was shaking his head at his father. "Oh, well, on your birthday, you get a special treat but we don't sing if you don't want us to."

"That special treat better be a free meal." The dad said with total seriousness.

I licked my lips, realizing why the kid was ashamed at his father. "Sir, could you take out your wallet, please?"

The kid was glaring at his father, clearing holding back tears of frustration. He was only ten and his dad was trying to use him as an excuse! That wasn't right or fair in the slightest: especially for a little kid.

"_Excuse me_!? Are you trying to _rob_ me or something?!" He yelled, drawing attention.

I kept calm and cool despite how many people were staring at us now. Having a waitress that doesn't put up with your crap can be scary. _Heehee_…! "No, sir, I merely want to see your wallet. You don't have to hand it to me, I would just like to see that you-"

"He doesn't have it." The kid spoke up, arms crossed, glaring at his dad. "He left it at home and wants to leave without paying."

"Okay, then." I pulled out a walkie-talkie. I hit the talk button. "Ernie, could you come here? We have an attempted Dine and Dash in progress, table seven." I put the walkie-talkie away.

Ernie was the security guard in charge of uncooperative customers. He came in and the kid explained what his dad tried to do. Ernie took the guy to the back where he'd be washing dishes to pay off his dinner. I took the kid to the employee lounge. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Do you want to call home so you can be picked up?" I asked him.

"Can't I just stay here?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I wish you could. But children under the age of twelve have to supervised. And no one here can- everyone is working."

He pouted and I almost gave in. Almost. "Listen, you're lucky you told us. Otherwise, you'd be in back with your dad, cleaning dishes."

He sighed. "Do you have a cell phone?"

I nodded and handed it to him. He called home and was able to get a ride. His mom paid for the dinner but she said not to tell her husband. I got back to work, cleaning up the table and then serving more people.

**-!-**

I sat down at the bar, exhausted while Fang cleaned the mugs and bottles and plates, putting them in the dishwasher. The kid's dad went home 15 minutes ago, having cleaned his "debt."

I had finished wiping down the tables and putting the chairs on top of them a while ago. The club was closed now. Bobby was asleep on the couch near the stage and the band had left some odd minutes ago, not helping at all with cleaning up. Again...

Mr. Fisher was sweeping up the floor. "You kids did great, I heard nothing but good reviews!" He smiled at us and turned to look at Bobby. "He's wiped." He laughed.

I smiled at the sight of Bobby. His life was pretty hard. He was a high school drop out from three years ago because he couldn't afford to finish. And he was close to graduating too. He's been trying to save up money so he could pay to go to college part time. He was such a teddy bear. I got up and Heelied my way to him, setting a blanket over him. I faced Mr. Fisher. "Do you think he could stay the night here?"

He nodded, smiling at me. "Of course, Max, he's family." Mr. Fisher considered everyone that worked at the club family.

Iggy came in from outside. "Trash is out." Gazzy was next to him, hiding something behind his back.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he smile innocently. "I really hope you don't blow up your house, Gazzy." I told him.

Mr. Fisher faced him, smile gone. "What have I told you two?"

"_No bombs in the club_." Iggy and Gazzy said, looking down.

"Exactly. Now go take that up to your room." The boys ran past the employee lounge and went up the stairs. Their house was above the club.

Fang and I laughed at this because they both seemed ecstatic that they could keep it. I went and sat down on the counter at the bar.

Mr. Fisher sighed. "Fang, I hate to tell you this but Max gets to keep the tips made today as a waitress."

Fang shrugged. "Okay, but I get to keep the tips given to me for bartending."

"Deal. Bobby, unfortunately, doesn't get any tips."

"He can have my pay for the day as well as his for the week." I told Mr. Fisher.

"Max, I don't know-"

"Mr. Fisher," I cut him off. "He needs the money more than I do."

He nodded and went back to cleaning.

"All hail Queen Max." Fang muttered, smirking.

"That reminds me," I remembered. Fang came out from behind the bar and stood in front of me so I wouldn't have to look back at him. He was leaning against the counter in front of me, hands on either side of me, supporting him. "The polls came in at school."

Our school is different than normal schools. Instead of having Prom King and Prom Queen and things like that, we have titles for people. Students and sometimes teachers, vote for people for certain titles, based on personality.

Ice Princess is the title for the person who is the rudest girl in school that popular just by people knowing she's a bitch.

Fire Princess is the girl who can be nice but chooses to be mean.

Queen is the person who is nice and caring but has a side to her that only her enemies see.

Nymphs are the girls who are all sugary sweet and sensitive.

The White Knight is the person who has a strange personality and is super pale. It's still an honor though.

The Black Knight is the same only isn't pale.

The Jester is someone who constantly jokes around and never seems to have a serious side unless in a troubling situation.

The King is like the Queen only a guy.

The Flower Princess and Sky Princess are the two princesses that are fashionable and seem to know everything and anything about the school. The Flower Princess knows everyone's troubles and always tries to help. They get honors and awards at the Prom along with the other Royalty, besides the Fire and Ice Princesses.

"And? Who's Queen?" Fang asked, rolling his eyes. "Although I do have an idea."

I laughed. "Me. Again." I sighed. I was always Queen, even when I wasn't able to go to Prom. "Lissa is Fire Princess, like always, and Brigid is the Ice Princess." Fang laughed. Those were actually not good titles to have. "Nudge is a Nymph, Iggy is the White Knight, The Jester is Gazzy- obviously. The Flower Princess is Angel and the Sky Princess is Ella. The Black Knight is Jason."

"And what about King?" Fang asked. "I thought I was a shoe-in for Black Knight. I mean- look at me." I laughed. Fang was wearing all black as usual.

"They should make a title called _Shadow Boy_- you would totally win."

Fang smiled, brightening my world. "Who's King?"

"Think." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself, shocked. I nodded, chuckling at his expression. "So, tell me about this whole Royalty thing, I'm still confused."

"Well, everyone votes for all those people and whoever has the most votes wins. At the Prom, they announce the winners to people who haven't heard- which is no one- and they hand out crowns that have designs on them that show what you were voted for. Sky Princess gets a light blue tiara with white swirls on it, Flower Princess gets a tiara with flowers on it- duh." I laughed. "And King and Queen get big crowns. You'll be able to tell who won what."

He scowled. "Do we have to wear the crowns?"

I nodded. "If I say no, can I not wear a dress?"

"_No_."

I scowled and Fang just laughed at me, moving my hair out of my face, by brushing it behind my ear. My scowl faded away and a light blush tinted my cheeks.

"So, I hear my boys won Royalty." Mr. Fisher came up to us, ignoring out position. I held back a blush when I realized how close Fang was to me. Here I was sitting on the bar, Fang leaning against it with his body between my legs and his hands on either side of me. Didn't look so good.

Fang ignored how we were too and spoke to him. "Yes, sir. Gazzy is the Jester and Iggy is the White Knight."

Mr. Fisher laughed. "Yes, well, Zephyr can never take anything seriously so I guess it fits. James…well, White Knight fits him too." He laughed. Zephyr was Gazzy's real name and James was Iggy's. Mr. Fisher only called them their real names behind their backs. "What about you two?"

"King and Queen." Fang and I said at the same time.

"Huh…hey, don't the King and Queen kiss up on stage? And the White Knight kisses a Nymph?"

"No." My voice was level even though I was shaking on the inside. I had completely forgotten about that! Last year, they didn't have any guy Royalty so they added it this year. "I don't think so, at least."

Mr. Fisher smirked. I think he knew something I didn't. "Maybe, maybe not. But if Nudge is the Nymph, James wouldn't mind kissing her. Night, kids." He winked and walked away toward the employee lounge.

"Iggy likes Nudge?" Fang sounded shocked.

"Yes, and Nudge likes him so you can't hurt him." I warned.

He fake-pouted. I held back a smile although a small one shone through. "Why not?" He whined quietly.

I chuckled and played with his hair a little bit since it fell in front of his eyes. "Because…Nudge really likes him. I don't think you'd want her to be angry that you hurt him. And I don't think Iggy would appreciate being beaten up. I mean, would you want your crush to be hurt?" I tucked some of his long-ish hair behind his ear.

"I already had to go through that once…" He murmured, extremely quiet. He probably didn't want me to hear that.

"Well, now you can have an idea about how Nudge will feel if you hurt her crush." I was still playing with his silky, soft, delicate, luxurious, smooth hair.

Fang grabbed my hand and stopped me from playing with his hair any further. "Please stop." He requested quietly.

"But I didn't get to braid it." I joked. "Why can't I play with your hair?"

"Because you don't know what your touch _does_ to me." He informed me, voice husky, rough, throaty, and gruff.

I leaned my forehead against his, testing him. I used my other hand and ran it up his arm and rested it on his neck, twirling some of his hair around my fingers gently. "Why don't you give me an idea?" Since when do I talk like that? I was all flirty and coy and…coquettish. It was weird…

There was a low growl in Fang's throat, sounding a bit like a moan… His hold on my hand tightened a bit. Hmm…

I lightly rested my leg on his hip, pulling him closer to me. He held my hand tighter, eyes closed, foreheads still pressed together. That growl in his throat came again. Fang's hand ran down my thigh and stopped right above my knee. His fingers played with the fishnet legging. A shiver ran down my spine and I sighed. His lip quirked.

He knew what I was doing and was getting back at me for it. I ran my lips down his jaw and neck, my nose skimming the skin. His fingers stopped playing with my leggings and he placed his hand on my hip, pulling me closer to him. I gasped when I realized that I was completely pressed against him.

Okay…I think his test is over. "Um…I think I know now." I murmured, weakly trying to move away from him.

He opened his eyes and I saw that he was staring at me intimately and thoughtfully. I couldn't look away from his dark, obsidian, smoldering eyes. He let go of my hand and cupped my cheek, drawing my face closer to his. As soon as his lips were about to touch mine, a song came through, making us both jump, startled.

_It's getting late your eyes are closed and mine are wide awake (But still!) I can never go on I can never go on like (Just like!) I'm begging just to see your eyes again I can never go on (I can never go on) Should I even care that she didn't say anything Tried to do my best by giving her things Like rings… and roses…_

I picked up my cell phone from right next to me. I opened it to see a text from Ella. I tried to calm my heart as I read it.

_Max,_

_Mom's wondering where you are. It's past closing time: are you okay?_

_Ella_

I sighed and texted back that I was alright and that was still helping cleaning up. I sent the text. I know I lied about the cleaning but who cares? Not me.

I looked up at Fang to see he had his hands at his side and my leg was off his hip. "I have to get home." I told him quietly.

He nodded and stepped back while I hopped off the bar. I heard more music but it didn't come from my phone.

_Restless tonight Cause I wasted the light Between both these times I drew a really thin line It's nothing I planned And not that I can But you should be mine Across that line…_

Fang took his phone out and read a text, messaging back before putting it away. "Me too."

I nodded, biting my lip. I took a step forward and placed my hand on his cheek. I kissed his lips gently, tenderly, and earnestly. I pulled away before either of us tried to make is deeper or more passionate. I gave him a small smile before turning to leave. Fang grabbed my arm and spun me around, lips connecting with mine again. I placed my arms around his neck as he wound his around my waist, holding me to him.

I'm pretty sure we would have kissed longer but both our phones rang at the same time with the same song:

_It was late last night before she hit me up, And baby, don't you know nothing good happens after midnight? You see the night before I couldn't keep my hands off her, Yeah I wanted to drink her up. Her body burned like a fire and I knew, I knew I couldn't take anymore from her. I'm burn, burn, burning, my stomachs turning, my hearts giving into my eyes. I'm stare, stare, staring at the skin she's sharing, my heart's giving into my eyes. Now it's too late, for me it's too late, I'm burn, burn, burning, yeah my hearts giving into my eyes._

We both broke apart and looked at our phones to see our moms calling us. I opened my phone and shut it without speaking. Fang did the same. My mom knew that meant I was coming. Helena probably knew the same for Fang. I pulled away from him and we walked out of the club and to our bikes.

I bit my lip as I placed my helmet on. As soon as I sat on my bike, my text ringtone came through. I opened up my phone to read it. Fang was sitting on his bike with his helmet on, waiting for me to get ready. I smiled at that.

_Max,_

_Tomorrow after school, since you don't have work, we're going shopping for Prom Dresses._

_Angel_

My smile immediately fell off my face. In fact, I pouted noticeably, even with my helmet on. Fang took my phone and read the text. He laughed, handing my phone back to me.

I put it in the holder on my bike and took my helmet off to make a face at him. Fang took his helmet off too and got off his bike to stand next to me.

"Just because you make a face at me, doesn't mean it isn't funny." He told me, resting his hands on my seat so he could be eye-to-eye with me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Instead of laughing at me, Fang leaned forward and opened his mouth, kissing me and using his tongue to play with mine. I kissed him back. As he was pulling away, he _licked_ my tongue. I immediately blushed.

Fang smirked and put his helmet on, going over to his bike. I put my helmet back on and started my bike. Fang and I sped out of there towards our homes. I knew my family would be curious as to what happened because my face was beet red and I couldn't keep the giant smile off my face. I even tried to think of something sad or upsetting.

Like dead puppies. And then I would smile even wider because Fang pouted earlier and made Puppy Eyes at me.

I pulled into my garage, ready for the ambush from my mom and sisters.


	18. The Lake's Lust Factor

Mom was standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at me. Angel and Ella were hiding around the corner, watching me carefully. Jeb was sitting in the background at the kitchen table.

My face was still a little bit red but my smile was gone. The only sign of happiness on me was the sheen in my eye. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You bet your ass you're late. Do you have an explanation?" Mom barked, concern laced with anger in her words.

"I told you, I was helping clean up. Today was one of the busiest days and there weren't many people staying to help out. Plus, Iggy set off a bomb and soot got everywhere." I lied smoothly.

"That doesn't mean you get to hang up on me without speaking." Mom was worried and I felt bad about lying.

"My phone was dying." I lied again. To ruin it, my phone rang, loud and clear. "Past tense: was." I added, hoping she thought I charged it on the way here.

Ella and Angel were trying to hide their snickers. Jeb rolled his eyes. "Maximum, can I speak to you upstairs for a moment?" He stood up.

Okay, now I wouldn't have minded being called Maxine. Way better than being called Maximum. "Sure thing, Daddy Dearest." I rolled my eyes as I spoke with sarcasm. I followed him upstairs.

We went into Mom and his office and he motioned for me to sit down. I did and he leaned against the desk closest to me. "Max," He started, sighing and running his fingers through his hair. "Why do you constantly make your mom worry?"

"I was late by," I checked my watch. "Two hours." Wow…were we making out that long? "How would that make Mom worry? I've been late by a day before."

"Tabitha." He explained easily. I frowned, suddenly guilty and upset. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Your mom loves you- she really does."

"I know that." I told him sternly. What- did he think that I thought she hated me?! Hardly.

"Then you know she would be very upset if Tabitha got you again." I could tell what he was getting to.

"Which is why she wants me to stay in Witness Protection." I finished for him. I put my hands together and rested my arms on my knees, leaning forward, eyes cast down.

He nodded. "Max, we all want you safe. We understand that you're happy here and that you have friends here but you've moved before. What's stopping you now?" This reminded me of the conversation I had with Jeremy on the phone a month ago.

I stared up at him before standing. "My Angel."

Jeb's eyebrows drew down. "Angel is coming with."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "My Guardian Angel, Jeb."

"Are you talking about the boy who saved you from Tabitha?" I nodded. "Max, you're going away to college anyway. You'll both have to separate no matter what." He drew a good point. "So moving with Witness Protection wouldn't matter anyway. And do you really want him to get hurt if he stays with you?"

I stared at him before leaving the room and entering my own. I closed the door and leaned my back against it, staring at my floor. My eyes flicked to the window and I rushed over, opening it. As I was climbing out, my bedroom door opened and Angel walked in.

She looked upset. "You're running away?" She guessed.

I sighed, looking down at my hands that were bracing me half inside and half outside. "No." I smiled up at her. "No, Angel, I just need some time to think. I'll be back in time for shopping tomorrow, okay?" I figured shopping was the least I could do for my sisters.

She nodded with a small smile on her face. "Don't get hurt."

I smiled at her. "I won't."

As I was getting ready to jump, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw Angel holding two things in her hands. "Here. Take these." She shoved them in my hands. "Iggy fixed the lighter up. Be careful when lighting it, the flame gets really big." She had handed me a lighter and a butterfly knife.

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked, grateful but curious. I shoved them in my pocket.

"Well, you know- you just never know." She hugged me around the neck and left my room.

I finally hopped out of my window after changing. Now I had an idea of where I wanted to go.

-!-

I had found this oasis a year ago. It was in the middle of the woods, a clearing, and it had a lake. Flowers surrounded the area and there was this rock formation that looked like a chair. I was sitting in it.

I sighed and looked at the water, the full moon sparkling in it. I skipped a rock along the surface distorting the image. I heard a twig snap and tensed. I pulled the butterfly knife out, ready to defend myself.

Someone with black shorts on and no shirt came out, a piece of cloth over his shoulder. His long black hair falling in his eyes. He was smirking, seeing me there.

"Seems we had the same idea. Except I didn't bring any artillery." He joked. It was Fang. He came closer as I put the knife away. He wasn't wearing shorts, he was wearing swim trunks- black of course but they had red tribal designs on them. I was wearing a black bikini. The top was like a sports bra and the bottoms were shorts. I had a towel under me as a cushion against the rock.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked and made room for him to sit next to me. It was a big rock.

He sat down, putting the towel that was over his shoulder next to him on the grass. "I live near here, remember? I got curious."

I laughed quietly. "I don't think I'll be swimming though."

"Why not? It's relaxing- exactly what you need, what with everything going on in your life." He slid his hand in mine and laced his fingers through my own. He stood and brought me with him. "Come on. You need to let loose every once in a while." He dragged me to the lake's edge. There was a small dock and he brought me to the end.

I let go of his hand and sat down, dangling my feet over the edge. My toes barely brushed the water from how high up I was. Fang sat next to me.

He rubbed his thumb against the skin on my shoulder. "Come on, Max." He smirked. "You know you want to."

I pursed my lips. I did want to swim but, for some reason- and I really actually don't know- I don't like swimming in front of other people. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Fine. Fine, I get it. You can't swim." He smirked, challenging me. He knew I would go in to prove him wrong.

Well, time to mess with his head. "You're right. I don't swim." Fang's eyebrow raised. I moved my head and put my lips to his ear. "I skinny dip." I whispered.

Fang turned his head and stared at me wide-eyed. I held back my laughter and smile, keeping a straight face. He smiled. "Okay. Let's skinny dip."

What?! I tried to keep my cool. "Sorry." I grimaced. "Not in front of other people- let alone guys."

"Well then. I'll just have to do it myself." Fang stood and I followed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't want to see that!" I grabbed his hand that was reaching for his trunks.

He grabbed my other hand and smirked. "So, I'm guessing you don't really skinny dip."

"No, no, I do." I lied. "Like I said: not with other people. And I don't take everything off. I leave my pants on. But still- I'm not going to around you."

He pulled me closer. "Afraid?"

There he was, challenging me again. I grit my teeth and went against my better judgment. I stepped away from Fang, letting his hand go. I grabbed the bottom of my top and started to pull it up. Fang's hands stopped me. He held my wrists and pulled down, making my top cover me up again and he put my hands to my side.

"You've proven yourself." He told me. "Now come on. Let's swim." He let me go and jumped in the lake, suit and all.

As soon as he came back up, I dove in next to him. I came back up and Fang put his arm around my waist, holding me to him. I rested my hands on his chest. His hard, chiseled chest.

Fang stared into my eyes and lowered his lips down to mine. Immediately, it became passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Fang pulled me closer to him, our legs hitting each other as we tried to stay above water. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He held me tighter and moved one of his arms to place his hand on the small of my back. Fang tilted his head to the side, kissing me even more deeply.

-!-

After making out for what seemed like hours- which probably was-, we were laying down on our towels on the grass. Fang was on his back and I was angled toward him, my leg overlapping his slightly. He had his arm around my waist and I had my head resting on his shoulder. I was tracing his bullet scars.

Every time I traced a scar, a shiver went through Fang, making me shiver. And every time I shivered because Fang shivered, he would lean down and kiss me.

I had to spend as much time with Fang as possible. I sighed and Fang kissed my forehead. I smiled and traced a scar. Fang shivered and then I did. And then he kissed my lips. Unlike the other kisses, Fang pushed me against the ground, hovering over me, lips still connected.

He pulled away and nuzzled my neck. I groaned quietly in pleasure. "I feel like swimming again." I murmured to Fang.

He leaned back and I stood up, Fang coming up with me. As I was walking to the lake, I brought my arms up and took my top off, dipping into the water before facing Fang. I tossed something out of the water and Fang saw it was my suit trunks.

I slowly ducked underwater and soon felt and heard a splash near me. I came back up and saw that Fang's trunks were abandoned near our towels and he was near me. He swam over and placed his arm around me, pulling me to him.

I crushed my lips to his and Fang eagerly responded. Each of our little "moments" were always filled with love and lust. But this moment was multiplied. Fang trailed his lips all the way down my neck, licking it as well.

I moaned and pulled myself closer to him. "Fang," I whispered.

"hmm?" He didn't look up, just kept kissing and licking and nibbling my neck.

"I love you."

He looked up at me. "I love you too, Max." He placed his lips on mine, kissing me fiercely.

* * *

**O.O OMG! What's going to happen?! I don't know!!! Oh wait!........ Yes I do! FYI, this story is strictly T. (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Now everyone tell me the truth: how many of you were shocked when Max actually skinny dipped? lol. The next chapter won't come out for a while because I have school starting soon and then i have to see my brothers off since they're leaving for college.**


	19. Prom Dresses And Prom Suits

I slid down the banister in my house, smiling. I was wearing a Flyleaf concert T-shirt and black skinny jeans with my black knee-high hightops that had dark blue laces.

I had convinced Barb a while ago to let students have casual Fridays where we could wear whatever we liked.

I sat down at the kitchen table in between my sisters, Mom and Jeb across from me. I dug into my omelet.

"Max," Angel called me from my thoughts. I looked at her. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course, Angel, why?"

She shrugged, eyes still trained on me. "Nothing, I just thought you would be dreading today since we're going shopping."

I shrugged and placed my plate in the sink, cleaning it off. "No, I'm fine."

"Did something happen yesterday when you went out?" Ella asked.

"You went out?" Jeb sounded shocked, mouth hanging open.

Mom closed it. "She jumped out her window." She told him casually, reading the newspaper.

He stared at her incredulously. "And you're okay with that?!"

I blinked. "I do it all the time."

"Well, did something happen when you went out?" Ella repeated.

I nodded. "Yes."

Everyone was quiet for a while. Angel blinked. "Aren't you going to tell us?"

"No." I left the kitchen, heading into the garage. Yesterday night was amazing- I had felt as though I had grown wings and flown around in the star-filled night sky and exited the Milky Way.

I drove to school on my motorcycle and parked in my usual spot. Taking my helmet off, I noticed that I was one of the first people here, minus geeks and teachers. I decided to explore the campus. I headed toward the back of the school where there was a giant garden and track and field for gym and sports clubs.

My thoughts wandered to Fang. I smiled; and when I thought of last night's dip, my smile grew wider. _Skin against skin, lips against lips, legs entangled, sweat dripping, whispers of each other's names-_

And who said poetry was dead? 'Cause last night was _PURE_ poetry- _perfect_ poetry at that.

I heard music and started heading over to the back doors to the school. The music lead to me the auditorium. I opened the door and saw a bunch of kids sitting around on garbage cans and fold-out chairs with instruments, just singing and goofing around. I leaned against the doorframe.

Someone was hitting a drum and there were girls who were singing "_yeah, yeah, yeah_."

Some keyboard.

"_I love you but I gotta stay true my morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games," I started singing. They all stared at me and then smiled when they saw I wouldn't bust them. "I don't know what this is but you got me good just like you knew you would I don't know what you do but you do it well I'm under your spell [Chorus] You got me begging you for mercy why won't you release me you got me begging you for mercy why won't you release me I said release me Now you think that I will be something on the side but you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand yes I do I don't know what this is but you got me good just like you knew you would I don't know what you do but you do it well I'm under your spell You got me begging you for mercy why won't you release me you got me begging you for mercy why wont you release me I said you'd better release yeah, yeah, yeah I'm begging you for mercy yes why won't you release me I'm begging you for mercy you got me begging you got me begging you got me begging Mercy, why won't you release me I'm begging you for mercy why won't you release me you got me begging you for mercy I'm begging you for mercy I'm begging you for mercy I'm begging you for mercy I'm begging you for mercy Why won't you release me yeah, yeah break it down_." **[Mercy by Duffy- ever since they used this song for background music for Leverage, I've fallen in love with it!]**

At some point of the song, I wound up sitting on the edge of the stage near the kids. Some kid started playing guitar and I smiled. I knew the kid and he knew one of my favorite songs- the one he was playing.

"_Sick of circling the same road_

_Sick of bearing the guilt_

_So open the windows to cool off_

_And heat pours in instead_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me_

_Leave me putrid and filthy_

_And how can you look at me_

_When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest_

_I'm nobody_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_

_I tried to kill you_

_You tried to save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_." **[Perfect by Flyleaf]**

I smiled and we all just started goofing around. Some kid had the perfect voice for a Fatboy Slim song: _Because We Can_.

He recorded himself playing it and we all just started dancing to it- rhythmically of course. We all basically staged a choreographed a show. Devin, one of the girls, had a broken ankle so she sat in the seats and recorded the whole thing.

At the beginning of the song when he said the first lines, we all went with the rhythm and stomped on the ground. Everyone was jumping around and doing somersaults and back flips and cartwheels- it was a lot of fun. There's a part where we all hit the garbage cans with drumsticks and stuff.

Toward the end, a boy and I ran to the sides of the stage- opposite- and we did flips all the way around to the other side. When we passed each other, we did flips in the air.

Afterward, we were all just laying on the floor exhausted. Devin came over and showed us the tape, everyone high-fiving each other. I think I just made new friends. I noticed that we had brought in a crowd. There were people in the balcony seats and in the back seats too. My chest was heaving with each breath and I had a sheen of sweat on my forehead.

We all just sort of…blushed and cleaned up. I hopped off the stage and made my way to the door, leaving the auditorium. When I was in the hallway, a pair of strong, soft arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Fang.

"Oh…hi." I said, trying to slow my breathing from the giant workout.

He laughed. "You're all sweaty." He joked. He placed his lips next to my ear. "Just like last night." He whispered.

I laughed nervously, blushing a bit. "About that…"

He let me go and stuffed his hands in his pockets, me turning to face him. He put on his mask- his mask that hid how he felt. "I get it. I wasn't good enough for your royal highness." He said with sarcasm.

"_No_!" I yelled at him. I realized I yelled and stepped closer to him. "Fang, that's _not_ what I was going to say." I watched as he dropped his mask, piece by piece. "I was going to say… don't- don't tell the Twins- or Nudge. Or the boys." I thought it over. "Basically, don't tell anyone."

He stayed quiet so I felt the need to explain.

"It's just- if people find out, rumors will start and we might get in trouble with, not only the school board, but also our parents. Let's just keep it a secret between…" I had no idea what to call us. Not friends- no way. So I really didn't know. I mean, we're not boyfriend/girlfriend- we never went out on a date.

Fang pulled my close. He half-smiled. "Between _lovers_." He murmured, seeming to know why I trailed off. I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

The first bell rang, signaling the beginning of school and we went to our separate classrooms.

"Maximum Ride to the principal's office. Maximum Ride to the principal's office." Barb said over the loudspeaker. I made my way to her office.

Stepping in and opening the door, I froze. Jeremy stood near her desk with his arms crossed and he was standing in a threatening and intimidating stance.

"Come in, Max." Barb ordered lightly.

I walked in, eyebrows up in fear and worry, teeth gnawing at my bottom lip. I closed the door and set my bag on the chair, standing behind it.

"Sit down, Maximum." Jeremy ordered.

"I'll stand, thanks." I told him coolly, hiding how nervous I was.

"Max." Barb scolded lightly.

I threw a glare at her. "What is this about?"

Jeremy sighed and opened his mouth to speak………………………………

**-!-**

"Ooh, Max! What about this dress?!" Ella squealed, holding up a frilly pink, sleeveless dress. I stared at her with a frown. She frowned back. "_Maxy no likey the pinky_?"

I chuckled. "_Maxy no likey the pinky_." I agreed. I looked to my left and saw Nudge staring at this gorgeous pink dress. It was ankle length and it was silk. The neckline was a very low V-neck and the straps to the dress were silver and had pearl-like beads sown on. Under the chest, the same thing was criss-crossed. **(pic on profile)** I went over to her. "Nudge, just get it."

"It's out of budget." She said, shaking her head. "Plus, there's no way I could pull it off."

I put my arm around her shoulders. "come on! What happened to our little Nymph? Our peppy, confident nymph?"

"She saw a beautiful dress that intimidated her." Nudge spoke quickly. "And…no one would like her if she wore that. The dress is too nice."

I smiled. "Yes, but that someone likes you no matter what."

She stared up at me. She flushed. "You know who that someone is?" She squeaked.

"Yes. Mr. White Knight." I grinned.

"_Shh_! Okay, just don't tell anyone!"

"I won't…if you buy the dress." I smirked at her.

"Deal." She got her size and bought it along with silver, open-toed heels. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why is Fang so smiley all of a sudden? Ever since last night, he's more open than ever."

I blushed and turned away. "I have _no_ idea." My voice cracked at '_no_.' Nudge grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Seriously, I'm just curious. If it's that important to you, I won't tell anyone- _honest_." I saw sincerity in her eyes.

I whispered in her ear why he was happy and she made a disgusted expression.

"_Ew! Gross_!" She yelled.

Ella frowned. "So, this dress is a no?" She pointed down to her dress.

I turned around to see her standing behind me wearing a sky blue dress that had no straps and was puffy from the waist down. **(pic on profile.)**

"Oh, no, Ella, it's gorgeous. You should get it." I smiled at her nervously.

"Then why did Nudge yell gross?" Angel asked, appearing next to Ella.

Nudge looked at me and I shrugged. It didn't matter anymore anyway. "Max and Fang had _sex_ last night."

The Twins' eyes widened, both shocked.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked.

"Um, well…okay." Angel agreed, calming down a bit.

"Hey, Max," Ella caught my attention. She smiled perversely. "Was he good?"

"_Ew_!" Angel and Nudge yelled.

"What? You're supposed to talk to your sisters about their first times!" Ella defended. "It's supposed to be their most romantic time ever! Except the honeymoon, that's the best."

I smiled and nodded a bit, suddenly turning shy.

"Okay, so where were you guys? I mean, you weren't at our house or Nudge's." Angel tried to get an explanation. "Did you meet up with him when you came back from the lake?"

I didn't say anything, I just raised an eyebrow and fingered the dress next to me, fake-admiring the material.

Nudge's mouth opened and her eyes widened. I think she knew. "OMFG! The lake!" She stared at Ella and Angel, trying to get them to get it. They just stared at her. "The lake!" She said carefully. The Twins just stood there. "They did it at the _lake_!" She whispered.

"_Ew_!"

"Hey, it was romantic and- and- and _why_ am I explaining this to _sixteen_ _year_ _olds_?" I started looking for dresses.

Angel was holding a teal-ish dress that had spaghetti straps and went to the floor. **(pic on profile)**

I was still searching while they followed. Ella, Angel, and Nudge bought their dresses already. We were searching for mine now. We had to meet the guys at the food court in twenty minutes- they had gone for suits.

I stopped when I saw my dress. It was _THE_ perfect dress. It had no sleeves and was dark red and black. On the waist, there was a fake flower. From the waist below, it had layers of sheer black to show off the bottom red layer. It was floor length like the other girls'. **(pic on profile, aka option 4 from the earlier poll)**

We paid for it and left, heading over to the food court. We didn't see the guys so we went over to the suit store.

Fang was standing in front of the mirrors with his suit on. It was black and he had a dark red shirt on underneath with a darker red tie. He was buttoning up the red shirt. Iggy was standing off to the side wearing a black suit- similar to Fang's- and had a white shirt on underneath with a light pink tie. I smirked and looked over at Ella. She gave me a thumbs up. We had told Iggy what color dress Nudge got and he chose a tie that would match. Gazzy was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie- simpleton. [Lol]

I stepped out of hiding and came up behind Fang while the girls went over to Iggy and Gazzy. "Why hello, Handsome- my, you look _dashing_." I teased.

He turned around and grinned. "What do you think, will we match?" He asked, holding his arms out a bit so I could check him out a bit.

"Yes, actually- just like Nudge and Iggy will match." I whispered the last part. I laughed.

"Really?" He pulled me to him. "Can I see your dress?"

"Uh-" I acted like I was thinking. "No." He kissed me. "Not going to work." I told him when he pulled away. I cleared my throat. "By the way-"

"Uh-oh." He sighed. "What happened?"

"The girls tricked it out of me."

"What? The dress?"

"No. What happened yesterday. I didn't give detail or anything but they know. And I'm pretty sure Iggy and Gazzy will find out form them."

Fang's face paled a bit. "Actually…"

"you told them, didn't you?"

"They tricked it out of me?" He tried.

"Yeah, yeah- whatever." I kissed him, stepping away. "Come on. Buy it and let's go eat."

He went into the dressing room. My talk with Jeremy earlier came to mind and my smile slipped off my face slowly as I remembered the last thing he said to me.

_"There's no such thing as love if they don't know everything about you! Either quit lying to the boy and tell him or leave and spare him the danger!"_


	20. Author Note

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as usual- or ever in the past week or so- but I'm starting high school. I started yesterday and I need to concentrate on my studies and such for a little while so I can get used to the big school. Priorities: school then fanfiction. If I start the year off horribly, my computer will be taken away. And I have to wake up at 5 AM! So I'm mad and cranky for half the day. I'll try to update on weekends as fast as I can but I don't make any promises. I hope you all understand.**

**~Amy-Katherine**


	21. Prom's Disaster

**Yay! I'm back! Here's your weekly update! Sorry I haven't written at all this week, I just started school and, just the other day, I switched my schedule around a bit since I wanted some classes with my friends. XP I switched out study hall and drama for mixed chorus all year. It was fine but I had some getting used to. I met new people and made new friends, still keeping my old ones- so that was cool. I like someone so I'm happy! ;D His name is- HA! Yeah, right, like I'll tell any of you! Anyway, here's your chapter, I'll try to update next Saturday...**

* * *

After a ton of arguments with Angel, Ella, and Nudge, I finally was ready. They all wanted to do my hair and make-up but I wanted to it myself- meaning wearing no make-up and just leaving my hair semi-curly. I was wearing my dress and I was waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so we could get downstairs.

"Max," Angel started timidly. She put the hairbrush down. "I think… I think you should tell Fang."

Ella and Nudge stopped working on themselves and turned to face me, totally confused.

"Max, what's she talking about?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Ella crossed her arms worriedly.

"It's nothing."

"No!" Angel stood up. "It's not nothing! I talked to Jeremy." I glared at her. "I think he's right. If you don't share-"

"Angel, stop."

"-everything with Fang-"

"Angel,"

"It's not real love-"

"Angel!" I cried out. I looked at her through watery eyes. "I can't tell him. Okay? I don't want him to get hurt."

"You're already hurting him by not telling him. He can handle it- whatever it is." Nudge told me.

I shook my head, inhaling deeply. "No, he can't."

"Don't you trust him?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I do but I can't let him know."

"Max, you two had sex three weeks ago- you can tell him anything." Angel pointed out. "Tell him at Prom."

I hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell him at Prom."

We all walked downstairs where the boys were waiting. I was going with Fang, Nudge was going with Iggy, Gazzy had brought a date, and Angel was meeting her friends there. Technically, Nudge and Iggy weren't going together as a couple but just as each other's dates. Ella was going to help out at the Prom since she was on committee.

Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw us. Fang smiled his smile at me. I smiled back but I was thinking of what to tell him. We took our pictures and got in the limo. I sat next to Fang and Nudge sat in between Iggy and Ella. Gazzy and his date sat near Angel.

Fang kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Um, I need to talk to you alone when we get there, okay?"

Fang nodded, confusion in his eyes.

**-!-**

We've been at Prom for a while now, Fang and I not discussing what I wanted to discuss. We hadn't had time to. We were all announced our Royal positions two minutes ago and now we were all up on stage. Lissa and Brigid standing off to the side. Lissa looked a little happy for me since I put Brigid in her place. Brigid was smiling…well, a little evilly.

"And now the King and Queen will kiss." Barb announced. She winked at me, smiling. "Along with the Nymph and the White Knight."

Fang cupped my cheek with his hand and pulled my face to his just as Iggy was doing to Nudge. As our lips touched, people started clapping wildly and wooting.

The gym door opened loudly, door hitting the wall. Fang and I pulled apart to see what had thrown the door so violently. My eyes widened and I noticed that Fang's had as well.

There was this man that was picking on a kid near the door, taunting him and looking ready to beat him up- or worse. Fang moved forward, off the stage, setting his crown on it. I gave Barb my crown and made my way behind the stage. Brigid was still smiling, staring at the guy and Fang who was making his way over to him. I grabbed a bag from behind the curtains and changed quickly. Instead of my dress, I wore my old Gang Uniform.

Mine had been different than Tabby-Cat's and them. I wore brown tights/leggings and a brown shirt that went to mid-thigh. Over the top, I wore a brown and white vest-thing. Over THAT, I wore a black jacket that ended at my knees. I left it open. My shirt was long enough to cover me. My shoes were brown boots that stopped right under my knees. **(pic on profile but minus the bag)**

I rushed off stage, setting my crown next to Fang's. He was standing a good distance away from the man, arms crossed, glaring at him with a scary look in his eyes. I wound up next to him. The man stared at me and smiled a toothy grin.

"Ah…Lilith." He greeted. "Long time no fight."

A feral growl rose from Fang's throat. "Don't talk to her." Fang went to stand in front of me but I pushed past him and stepped right in front of the guy.

I could feel Fang's tension and anxiety. I stared at the guy right in the eyes, not backing down even though he was taller than me. I noted that the scar under his eye was exactly as I remembered (and no, it's not Doctor Evil standing in front of me…) "Stand down." I ordered.

"Lilith, last I heard, you can't order anyone else around anymore. Maybe the Vampire here but not anyone else." I scowled at him and he rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "But maybe you can come back to power if you help me."

I grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand away from me, ready to snap it in half. "Remember last time you touched me?" I growled. "Leo, leave now."

"I can't." He panted. I was still in the process of breaking his wrist. "I have an order- more like a request."

"From who?"

"My cousin."

"Why?"

"She wants me to take care of some business."

I let his wrist go and he held it in his other hand, rubbing it soothingly. "Get out of my territory."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Boss. The business I have to take care of is standing right behind you."

"Leo, I am ordering you, as Lilith, to leave before I take your gun from you and make it happen where you won't be able to have kids, let alone pee." I threatened.

He stared from me to Fang. "Has Lilith the Great fallen in love? With Vampire, of all people?! Unbelievable. Lilith the Great- former leader- has fallen from the map to lose her heart to the man she suggested I kill all those years ago."

"I didn't know it was him-"

"Still an order."

"Leo!" I shrieked. He silenced. "Leave." I pointed to the door.

He took something out of his pocket. It was a 45 pistol. He pointed it at me. "I'm sorry, Boss. I have to get rid of anyone who stands in my way." He pulled the trigger and a loud buzz went through the air, people screaming and running away from him, all the way toward the stage but not looking away from us. Fang was still behind me, even when I went down like a sack of potatoes.

I laid there, listening to everything around me, face down to the floor.

"You see, Vampire? That's what you get for hurting my baby cousin." Leo said.

"Why did you call Max _'Boss.'_?"

"Hoe dare you call Lilith her personal name! Have you no respect for higher ups?! She ruled all the gangs over in the East! She was the top notch- the best of the best- the toughest, meanest, most ruthless leader in the country!" Leo paused in explaining and took a couple steps forward. "And she's the one who told me to shoot you in the mini mart back in Virginia. I told her you tried to leave and she said to kill you, you Bloodsucker."

"You're lying. Max would never-"

"Lilith did!" He yelled. "The girl you know is completely different than she really is. You think she's so innocent- well, you're wrong. She gave me this scar!" He pointed to his eye. "We were arguing over some trivial matter and she clawed me! I had to be sent to the hospital because she almost murdered me! I looked as though I was hit by a bus!"

"You probably deserved it, Leo."

"Don't you dare call me my Gang Name- you dropped out."

"So did Max."

"No, she didn't." He laughed. "She never did. Her gang turned their backs on her, trying to ambush her, to take over her throne. They saw her as nothing but weak. Those morons. Lilith turned them in and she was forced into hiding. She never dropped out. If she told you that then she told you someone else's life. Not hers."

Fang was quiet for a moment. "Whose you're cousin?"

"Leo! Why didn't you do anything to him yet!?" Brigid whined. "I told you you'd regret not going with me." She smirked at Fang.

Leo took another step forward, gun at his side. He was right next to me. "I'll deal with it in a second." I waited. "Vampire, I'm telling the truth. Lilith did tell me those years ago. And you know that once I'm ordered to do something, I can't back down." He started raising the gun.

I spun my legs around and tripped him, Leo landing on his back. I got up and took his gun away. "One thing I'm glad I never taught you, Leo, was how to hit your target." When Leo had shot me, the bullet grazed my shoulder. I was totally fine. I faced Fang. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know he would take it seriously about the killing part- I was joking."

"About his eye…" Fang trailed off.

I nodded. "Yes, I did that. But it wasn't trivial. He wanted me and I didn't want him. He wouldn't leave me alone." I looked at Brigid and she looked terrified. "Thought your plan would work, did ya?" I raised the gun and cocked it. She ran.

Fang took the gun away from me and took the bullets out, putting the gun in his pocket. "You shouldn't handle a gun."

The Twins, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel came running over, pulling me and Fang outside.

We all went home early.

**-!-**

I laid in my bed on my side. I was in my silk pajamas, staring at my wall. Fang hadn't talked to me after that- no one had. I breathed in deeply, a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

I heard my window slide open and a body came in through the open space. It was Fang.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked after a deafening silence.

I sniffled. "Because I thought that if I didn't tell you, then I could forget my past. That it wouldn't be real."

He sighed and sat down on my bed. "You wouldn't hire a hit out on me again, would ya?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry… Vampire." I sighed. "I can honestly say that I like my life here better than my old life." I bit my lip, looking down at my hands. "You- you probably hate me now, don't you?"

"No." I looked up at him. "No, I still love you. Once you fall…"

"You can't get back up." I finished quietly. He nodded. I moved the sheets away from me, scooting back. "Get in."

He got under the covers and I laid my head on his chest. He held me closely, kissing my forehead.

I sighed. I told him everything…but is that enough? Will I go or will I stay?

* * *

**Okay, everyone, I'll clear things up for those who are confused about what was going on. Max and Fang were in gangs back on the East side. Leo was the leader in Fang's gang. Max was named Lilith and Fang had a couple nicknames: Bloodsucker and Vampire are the main ones. With all the gangs, whomever was the toughest conquered all, controlled all, commanded all. That was Lilith. Max's gang was jealous of her power over everyone and ganged up on her, trying to gain her status and her position over everyone. But, before that, Fang had dropped from his gang. Leo went to Lilith, Max, asking what he should do with him. As a joke, she said kill him, she even laughed and said "Ha! Yeah, right!" But he still did it. He went to kill Fang but Fang's dad had gotten in the way at the time, Fang living. A little after that, when Max found out Leo tried to do what she joked about, she was attacked by her gang, left bleeding anf dying. Her gang went to credit themselves for victory against the most powerful while she healed and turned them in. She went into Witness Protection and became Max again, not Lilith. She started over.**

**So, that's the explanation of Max's life in case some of you were confused over that. By the way, the gun Leo pulled out against Max was the gun he used when he shot fang seven times. (Random fact of the day...) But that little fact is kind of important because when I rewrite this in Fang's POV, he'll see the gun and remember what happened before- maybe some flashbacks. i'm not sure... we'll have to wait until I write it. XD**


	22. Talking During Free Period

**Hey, ewveryone, sorry, I've been busy. School stuff and all, you know? I joined choir, Tech Crew, and I switched my schedule around a bit. I met new people and I either liked or despised them so I had to deal with that too. I just went to the football game yesterday and we lost. But what else do you expect? Our team sux...and I love them! lmao. Anyway, my brother is coming home for the weekend and my best friends are trying to set me up with this dude so now I have to go through them hinting to the guy to ask me to homecoming. UGH! Anywhoo, here's the chapter. Sorry if it's short but I need to update WFWARAR too. I need to update that story 2ce.**

I hadn't slept at all last night. I just laid there, watching Fang. It was morning now and the sun was shining in my room, lighting up his face. I ran my thumb down his cheek, thinking.

I knew what I had to do. My answer to my everlasting question will be the correct one. I just hope I'm right about this.

-!-

A week has past from the Prom incident. People have forgotten it and we all went back to our "normal" lives. If that's what they really were: normal. The Twins and I had gotten everything ready with our Birthday Bash. Everyone is invited except for Brigid whose in jail for accomplice to attempted murder.

I sat there at the lunch table, sighing. It was free period for senoirs and everyone was just walking around. A hand rested on my shoulder and Fang sat next to me. He was smiling.

I chuckled. "What are you so happy about?"

"The giant festival is next week!" His smile grew. "It's going to be great- going to see all my favorite bands with my girlfriend, just _us_ time." He put his arm around my waist.

I smiled at him. "Yeah." I sighed. "Are you coming to my birthday bash tomorrow?"

He nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...tired, that's all. All this preparation for graduation is driving me nuts."

"Well, at least we graduate tomorrow. I'll come straight to your house to help set up."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, It's fine. We're all done setting everything up anyway."

"Well, then I'll just come early to see you." He kissed my cheek, letting his lips linger there. "I never get to see you this week anymore. I miss you."

I gave him a small smile and kiss his lips. "Relax. I got to go." I got up and left, pulling my phone out. I dialed a number.

It rang and then he picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Jeremy."

* * *


	23. Birthday Party Breakout

He sighed. "If that's what you really want, Max."

"It is… Jeremy, please." I all but begged.

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do." He amended.

"Thank you. Goodbye." I hung up.

-!-

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Maxy!" I heard so many people calling my name, I'm sure my head was ready to blow.

"What?!" I screeched. I looked around and saw my band mates running around, trying to get ready. We were having another concert today in the club.

"Get ready!" Donny yelled. He was the substitute drummer. Our first one caught the flu…that bastard.

"I am ready!" I yelled back. None of us were on good terms with each other anymore. I don't know why though.

About an hour later, the show started.

-!-

Break time, thank God! I sat down at the bar and sighed, running my fingers through my semi-sweaty hair. Fang sat next to me, drinking out of the soda fountain thing from behind the bar. Bobby hadn't noticed yet. Fang moved the nozzle away from his mouth and turned toward me.

"What was with the yelling earlier?" He asked.

I covered my eyes with my hand and leaned my elbow on the bar, resting my head in my hand. "We're all just arguing, that's all."

"When's your birthday party?"

"Next week."

Fang nodded.

"Max! Get back up here!" Donny yelled.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back, walking over to the stage.

-!-

Mom, Jeb, Ella, Angel, and Nudge were running around. Today was the Twins and my birthday party. Nudge had slept over so she could help out. They were all wearing their birthday dresses. Ella was wearing a pink, strapless, frilly dress with pink open-toed heels. Angel was wearing a lavender dress that went to her knees and had off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her heels were black. I wore skinny jeans, my black Converse, and a black tank top with a grey peace sign on it. I was done with my part, getting everything ready so I was sitting around my room, relaxing, looking at all my photo albums. I blushed like crazy when I came upon a picture of the lake but I smiled nonetheless.

About two hours later, everyone started showing up. The Twins and I greeted them all while Jeb and Mom worked in the kitchen, making tons of food. Fang walked in with Gazzy and Iggy, all their parents behind them. I gave Fang a kiss on the cheek, hiding a frown behind a smile.

When everyone was outside in the backyard, having a good time, I snuck into the house and went up to my room. I grabbed my suitcase and ran to the garage. Putting it in the back of Mom's car, I put the keys in the ignition. I buckled up and drove away.

Time to do what I promised Jeremy- I was leaving.

I don't care what anyone said- I was dangerous! I couldn't put my family or friends in danger again, I just couldn't. I want my sisters to keep their lives the way they are now: happy and full of innocence. By having that happen, I had to leave.

I took a right turn and drove toward the airport.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in- what?- two weeks? I've been super busy. I was going to update yesterday or Friday but I went to the school Football game and then I had a date. So, choices: date, update...date, update. I went with date. Sorry! Anyway, here's the update! Let me know what you think! And I know a lot of people might be shocked that she's leaving but just wait until the next chapter. I'm only one chapter away from finishing! :'( But I will be making Fang's point of view after this so yay! What's also really sad that me not want to update was that my great uncle died on 9/11. So, double downer. The next chapter might come this Saturday, I don't know. Depends on how I feel this week.**


	24. Airport's Baby

"Now boarding flight 182 to Boston. Flight 182 to Boston."

I stood up from my spot in the airport cafeteria and grabbed my bag, heading for my plane. I kept bumping into all these people on the way, as if they all wanted me to get away.

I was near the bathroom near my gate when I heard it.

"MAX!" A male voice. But not any male voice- Fang's.

I bit my lip and didn't turn around. I just kept walking. I heard people protesting about him shoving them so he could get past. I walked faster.

"MAX!" He yelled again.

Please tell me this was all a dream and I never met Fang. Please, just tell me that I never fell in love with him.

A hand wrapped around my arm and spun me around. Fang was standing there panting, exhausted, and furious.

"What the fuck… do you think you're doing?!" He all but yelled.

"Fang, let me go." I ordered quietly.

"No, no, I won't. You're not leaving. Ever." He was starting to calm down.

I sighed. "I'm sorry about this." I kneed him in the groin and ran toward my gate when he let me go. I was close to the gate door when arms wrapped around my waist. And they weren't Fang's.

I turned around and saw that Nudge was holding me and she was crying. "Why are you trying to leave us?" She whispered.

I hugged her hard, holding back tears. "Nudge, I'm sorry but I have to do this." I gently pried her off me and stepped through the gate.

I glanced behind me to see Fang trying to follow but being held back by airport security. The gate closed behind me as a tear rolled down my cheek.

-

-

4 Months Later

-

-

I sighed, sitting down in my chair.

"Bernadette, Chelsea's here." Freddie called up the stairs.

"Send her up!" I yelled. Yes, he called me Bernadette. That was my new name. I didn't want anyone to find me. I was now in my new apartment in Boston. My roommates were Freddie, Roberta, and Joyce. Freddie and Roberta were married and Joyce was Roberta's sister. I sighed again- no one really knew who I was.

"She brought a friend- I think you might want to come down!"

I groaned and got out of my chair, heading downstairs. Our apartment was two floors, kind of like a house but right at the top of the stairs was a door and that door led to my room. I jumped off the last step and froze. Next to my new friend Chelsea was a guy. A guy with black hair, black clothes, and black eyes. It was Fang. He was still as hot as he was when I left him at the airport 4 months ago.

He walked toward me and stopped a foot right in front of me. "Max…" He shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Bernie, why'd he call you Max?" Chelsea asked. Bernie was my nickname.

I licked my lips. "My name… isn't Bernadette. It's Max. Maximum Ride."

Freddie's eyes widened and he took a step back. "You mean the gang member?!"

"Ex…" Fang told him. "Max, why the hell did you leave us?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt- how did you find me?"

"Talked to your little FBI friend."

"Why are you here?"

"Come back. Max, everyone wants you back home. And I mean everyone."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Go home, Fang."

"No. The only way I am leaving is if you come with me."

I put a hand to my stomach absently, looking away from Fang's face.

His eyebrows went down, eyes trailing down to stare at my stomach. I was wearing a baggy hoodie. His hand shot out and he placed his palm against my stomach right when there was a kick. His eyes grew wide and then they saddened.

I noticed that all my friends/roommates had left the apartment. Fang removed his hand and stepped back, heading for the door.

"Fang," My voice wavered.

"What, Max? What do you honestly have to say to me? I get it now- you moved on and you're fine without us. I'll get out of you way." He opened the door.

"Fang, she's yours!" Tears trickled down my cheeks, one after another. He stopped and his head tilted to look over his shoulder. "The lake…"

He turned around on his heel. "Really?"

I nodded. "I left because I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I wanted Danielle to be safe."

"Danielle?"

I nodded hesitantly. "That's what I was going to name her."

"What if it's a boy?"

"It won't be."

"How do you know?" He took a step toward me.

"Because every woman in my family has had daughters."

"Yeah, but what if?"

I sighed. "Well, I was going to name him Nick…if you weren't going to be part of his life."

"There's no way in hell that I wouldn't be in your life."

"Then I would name him David."

Fang came over to me and kissed me on the lips. Softer than I remember. He held my hand when he pulled away. "You're coming back home."

-

-

1 Plane Ride Later

-

-

"Max!" Nudge yelled happily, hugging me carefully.

Angel and Ella hugged me too, Iggy and Gazzy giving me one-armed ones. Mom and Jeb were standing behind everyone.

"Max, we're glad you came back." Mom smiled at me.

I nodded. "Glad to be back." I don't think Mom knew about Fang's and my baby yet.

"And she's staying." Fang brought up.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm staying."

* * *

**so there you have it. Fang's POV is up and running.**


End file.
